Forbidden Lovers
by Kagasha
Summary: Yuki and Kyo share a kiss in an isolated garden and soon, their feelings begin to venture in territory that they never have been in before. As time passes, they fall in love. Their only problems are Tohru's budding feelings and Akito's wrath.
1. Flowers

**Kagasha: Wow, this is the beginning of my very first Fruits Basket fanfic. This is a little different than my other fanfics, but I still hope you like it. So read, review, and ENJOY!!!!**

**_

* * *

_ **

_**Forbidden Lovers**_

_**Flowers**_

Kyo laid on his bed in his small room, tossing a rubber green ball up and catching it. _This is the driest day ever. It's so boring. _Tohru softly knocked on his door. "Who is it," he asked dryly as he continued to toss the ball up.

"Tohru. Can I come in?"

"Whatever."

Tohru walked in, wearing a yellow sundress and matching yellow ribbons in her hair. She sat beside him on the bed. The bed creaked due to the weight change. She looked at him toss the small green ball for a while before she spoke. "Um, you wanna walk? Me and Yuki where going to..."

"I'll go," he answered abruptly. Yuki stood in the doorway, silent, and looked at Kyo. Kyo noticed his stares and looked at him as well. They held their gaze for what seemed like forever. Kyo could detect something lingering in Yuki's eyes, but he couldn't tell exactly. Their stares were soon broken by Tohru. "Ok, let's go!!" Kyo sluggishly got out of bed, slid on a pair of black flip-flops, and walked out of the room, still staring at Yuki.

As they walked downstairs and out the door, Shigure quickly shut the door and leaned on it, a playful grin painted on his face. Kyo rolled his eyes and became irritated instantly. "Get out of the damned way."

"And where are you going, Kyon-Kyon?"

"Grr, I told you not to call me that." Shigure just laughed at him and waved him off.

"We're going for a walk," Tohru said happily.

"Yeah, we might have to take the dog for a walk too," Kyo said with a smirk.

Shigure gave an artificial laugh as he got out the way and let them leave. He looked at Kyo, who just couldn't keep his eyes off of the Rat. _What is he staring at him for? Maybe it's just a mug. _He shrugged it off and sat in his chair to read the newspaper.

The trio began their walk. The weather outside was promising; beautiful white clouds graced the sky and the sun, resembling a slice of butter, shined ever so brightly. Animals seemed to be aware of this wonderful weather for they were out and about, socializing and gathering food.

Tohru was enjoying the weather, but one thing she didn't quite enjoy was the odd silence between her friends. They usually were bickering with one another, but all that could be heard was the crunching of the grass beneath their feet. "Hey Kyo, what's on your mind?"

He turned his attention to Tohru, raising his eyebrows slightly. "Uh, nothing. It's nothing."

"Mmm. What about to Yuki?"

Yuki had been quiet most of the day, his mind wandering off to various things. "Just been thinking."

"About what?"

"I'd... rather not say," he responded, glancing at Kyo.

Tohru decided not to bother them anymore with questions as she could tell that they were both not in the best of moods. She soon noticed a white and brown speckled bunny near a small white rose bush. She couldn't help but scream in delight. "AAWWW!!" She ran over to the young rabbit, but before she could get to him, she tripped over a branch and fell hard on her face. Kyo sighed and grinned, shaking his head, while Yuki went to go help her up.

"Are you alright, Miss Honda?"

"I guess." Her eyes were swirling around a little bit due to the harsh fall and she held her head. She slowly got up and started chasing after the rabbit again. Kyo could only chuckle at her persistence. The rabbit ran off into the forests near by. Tohru sighed and stopped her chase. "Hey you guys, I wanna show you this nice spot I found one day." She grabbed both of their hands and ran them deep into the forests. They came to a clearing with beautiful flowers surrounding a little pond. She let their hands go and pointed ahead of her. "Look."

Yuki looked around in amazement. "It's beautiful, Miss Honda."

"I know. I wanted to show it to you guys, but I couldn't find the time."

Kyo leaned back on a tree and shrugged. "It's ok." He really didn't care for flowers. He'd rather be on the roof or in his bed, anywhere away from Yuki.

Yuki seen Kyo leaning on the tree as if he didn't care and walked over to him. Kyo looked at him and looked in the opposite direction, trying his best to avoid eye contact. _I can't look at him. _Yuki stood in front of him, looked over his shoulder at Tohru, who was playing in the flowers, and looked back at Kyo. He grabbed his hand, which he noticed was soft to the touch, and looked him in his eyes. "Come on."

"No."

Yuki pouted a little slightly, something very unusual for the prince, but still tried to get Kyo to go with him to look at the flowers. "Why not?"

"Because flowers are annoying. If this is all she wanted me to come see, then I'm gone."

"No, don't go."

Kyo swiftly turned and looked in his direction. Yuki blushed. "I mean, don't leave just yet."

"Give me one good reason."

Yuki thought hard. _Why should he stay? He said he doesn't like flowers so what's the point? _"For... me." Kyo lowered his head, his eyes boring into Yuki's.

"Kay. But only for about five to ten minutes. After that I'm gone." Yuki smiled softly and went to go look at the flowers with Tohru.

_Now why did I just do that? I'm staying for Yuki, of all people. I'd expect to stay for Tohru, but I didn't even come for Tohru anyway. I think I just came to be near Yuki. _He shook his head ferociously. _I can't be thinking about Yuki like that. Maybe I'm just a little out there right now. I'ma go back home and go to sleep._

Kyo got up off the tree and walked away. Yuki seen him out the corner of his eye. "I'll be back Tohru."

"Ok." She wasn't really paying attention anyway; the beauty of nature completely captivated her mind. Yuki ran over to Kyo and grabbed his arm.

"You said five to ten minutes."

"I know, but I need to go to sleep. My head's not on straight."

"But..." Yuki stopped talking and shyly kissed Kyo. Kyo's eyes seemed to no longer be inside his head, but soon the softness of Yuki's lips won him over and he soon followed Yuki's lead and kissed him back. They parted and just stared at each other. Yuki was slightly blushing, but was shocked at their actions. Kyo bit down on his bottom lip as he turned around and walked back home. _Now I really need to go to sleep. This is just a dream. _But this was far from a dream. This was pure reality.

After watching Kyo walk off into the distance, Yuki turned and went back to join Tohru. _Why'd I just do that? I don't really like him like that, do I? I can't be gay. But I just kissed Kyo... and boy. _He sighed. _I loved it. I want to do it again and again. But I just can't believe it. _Yuki could still feel Kyo's lips on his. He rubbed them gently and closed his eyes. _I'm not in love with a cat!!!!_

_

* * *

_

**Kagasha: Who'd it go? Was it a nice start? I hope it was. Ok, so here's how it goes for some people that just heard of me. If I get 5 or more reviews, I'll continue the story. But if I don't get to many reviews or just a lot of flames, I'll delete it and pretend like I never even wrote it. And guyz, please oh please, NO FLAMES!!!!! I hate them and they're useless. Tell me what you guys think!!! Bye for now!!!!**


	2. Love It and Hate It

**Kagasha: Hey guys. How's it been?**

**Yuki: It's been good. **

**Kagasha: I was talking to the readers, but ok.**

**Kyo: (leaning back in the chair) Don't make me go gay.**

**Kagasha: I can't and won't comment on that. It'll spoil the story. Anywayz, here's the new chappie. ENJOY!!!!! **

_

* * *

_

_**Forbidden Lovers**_

_**Love It and Hate It**_

Kyo quickly ran into the house and into his room. He flopped on his bed and just laid there and started thinking. _I can't get him out of my head! He's stuck in there! That kiss... I actually liked it. DAMN!! _He rolled over and sprawled his limbs out on the bed. _What about Tohru? I've been giving her these messages, basically telling her I want her to be mine. But now Yuki's taking her place. What's so special about him?! _He felt his lip, just as Yuki had done before. _I can still feel that damned kiss. I can't be gay. It's impossible. _"I don't love him." Shigure, coincidentally, happened to be walking past his room to use the bathroom at the moment when Kyo said that.

Shigure peeped his head in the Cat's room. "What you say?"

"None of your business."

Another playful, yet sneaky grin graced Shigure's face. "I could've sworn you said something about not loving a _boy_."

Kyo got irritated yet again. He leaped off of his bed and pushed him out of his room. "I said it's none of your business!" After those words, he slammed the door. _I'm not gay... I just can't be._

Tohru and Yuki came back from their secret garden with some of every variety flowers wrapped in ribbon from Tohru's hair. Ayame sat on the couch and waved, smiling at his younger brother. Yuki mumbled something inaudible to anyone under his breath and sighed. _Why is he here?_ "Oh, I see we have so beautiful flowers to decroate the house."

"Yeah, aren't they pretty?"

"Of course." Ayame took the flowers from her and placed them in a purple transparent vase. They sat wonderfully near Shigure's chair. "Lovely. And how's my little brother?" He pinched Yuki's cheeks and smiled. Yuki quickly swatted his hand away.

"Don't do that."

Ayame placed his hands on hips and pouted. "Such an attitude." He turned his gaze towards Tohru. "How about me and you prepare dinner, Tohru?"

"Oh, I'd love to!" He grabbed her hand and walked into the kitchen. The night sky was beginning to take over the once morning sky, so dinner was a nice way to well the night.

Yuki walked upstairs and took a glance to his right, noticing that Kyo's door was closed. _Maybe he's thinking about the kiss._ He shuffled his way to Kyo's door and placed his left hand gently on the door. He turned his head and his eyes met with Shigure who was walking down the hall, looking at him touch the door. Yuki quickly took his hand off the door, letting it rest by his side in a tight fist. Shigure just shook his head and continued.

"What are you shaking your head for?!"

"Oh nothing."

Yuki stopped paying attention to Shigure and continued to stand in front of Kyo's door. He inhaled and then exhaled heavily. He could smell Kyo's scent on the door. Yuki smiled. _I love the way he smells. _He leaned forward so far that he pushed open the door. Kyo was sitting on his bed playing his game. His fingers were tapping frantically at the buttons and his eyes were darting from one object to another on the bright screen. "What you want," he asked, not breaking his concentration. Yuki really didn't know what to say. He simply stood stiff. Kyo pushed pause on his game and looked at Yuki.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" That made the Rat freeze up even more. _Why'd he even have to say that? _Kyo realized what he said and shook his head, growling. "I aint mean it like that. But you know what I'm talking about."

"Um..." Yuki walked in and shut the door behind him.

"I guess you're invited in. Sit down." Yuki say on the bed and watched as Kyo continued to play his game. Yuki looked at his bright orange hair. He loved every strand of it. It drove him crazy. He trailed his fingers through his hair. Kyo twitched and turned around. Their eyes met one more. Kyo's eyes were slightly slanted, peering at him. Yuki's purple orbs were quite wide, not sure of what was going to happen due to his lithe fingers meeting his hair. Kyo turned back around suddenly and sighed. "Keep on doing that, it feels good." Yuki smiled softly and continued to play in his hair.

"You know... I've been thinking."

"About what," Kyo asked while tapping at the controller. "About... the kiss." Kyo immediately pushed pause and turned to face him.

"Look, what happened there didn't mean anything. It was just something that went wrong."

Yuki glared at him. "Then why'd you kiss me back?"

Kyo's mouth was shut. He wanted to punch himself in the face. He didn't want to be seen as a gay person. He's been trying to get with Tohru forever. But now after one kiss, he goes gay? Kyo didn't believe it was going to happen that way. "I don't know. I thought you were Tohru."

Yuki wcould completely see through the lie that was easily sliding out of Kyo's mouth. "That's a lie and you know it." Kyo turned his head away from him, but Yuki grabbed his chin and turned him back towards him. "Tell me the truth." Kyo looked him dead in his eyes. _Damn it!!! I want to just grab him and kiss him again, but I can't do that. My pride won't let me. Who would've known that I'd be with a mouse? Cats eat mice. But yet I'm sitting here loving him like no other. Fuck it!_

Kyo grabbed Yuki's hips, pulled him close, and kissed him hard. He sucked on Yuki's bottom lip and had Yuki drooling. Yuki played in Kyo's orange hair and moaned. They leaned back, Kyo on top, and continued kissing. Kyo grabbed Yuki's legs and wrapped them around his waist. Kyo started to bite and suck on Yuki's neck, eliciting another moan from the Rat. Yuki was loving every minute of it.

"Yuki!! Kyo!! Time for dinner," Tohru screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

Yuki and Kyo stopped their kissed and stared at each other. They couldn't believe what just happened. Kyo bit his bottom lip as he did after their first kiss, but this time he didn't walk away. He insted kissed Yuki again and again, not paying attention to the growling of his stomach. Yuki smiled, but he knew they had to stop or everyone else would wonder what was going on. "Kyo... we have... to go." Kyo kissed his neck.

"Another five minutes."

"No Kyo..." Kyo looked at him wanting to kiss him more and more, but he grudgingly got off. He wiped off his lips as he walked out the room and downstairs. After about three minutes, Yuki was down stairs at the dinner table as well. They sat across from each other, but Kyo never looked up. Tohru looked at Kyo.

"What's wrong Kyo?" Kyo rolled the noodles around his chopsticks, as if he was bored.

"It's nothing. Mind your damned business." Tohru looked as though she was about to cry. "I'm sorry, I was just worried..."

"Don't." Tohru stared at him, mouth slightly opened. She gulped hard and continued eating. Shigure slapped Kyo's hand with his chopsticks. "Damn it. What the hell you do that for?!"

"For treating Tohru like that. Apologize." Shigure knew he hated apologizing. Kyo sighed.

"I'm sorry... happy now?" _I'm sorry for loving Yuki. _Kyo thought to himself. Tohru didn't say a word, she just kept her mouth shut. Ayame tried to switch the subject, he didn't like the tension between everyone.

"Yuki, how's school?" Yuki was still in a daze from what he and Kyo did earlier.

"Huh?"

"I said how's school."

"Oh, it's fine."

"Any new plays I can help with?"

"No, not that I know of." That was that. No one said anything after that.

After fifteen minutes of twirling his chopsticks around and only eating some of it, he threw his food into the trash, put his bowl in the sink, and went upstairs. Yuki looked at him the enitre time until he was out of his vision. Kyo's head never lifted up; his head and eyes were completely downcast. He went upstairs and laid on his bed. _What the hell is going on? First, I was loving it. The next minute I hate it. It keeps going back to the start. But I love his kisses. _Kyo's member was getting hard just thinking about it and that started to piss him off. His upper half rose from the bed quickly and he cupped his growing erection. "Damn it! Stay down!" The others downstairs heard him, but it was a little muffled. They didn't pay it any mind.

He laid back down, after getting his appendage to calm down, and looked up at the ceiling. _I haven't sat up there in a while. _So Kyo got out of bed, climbed out his window and up the tree to sit on the roof. He laid back, his hands placed behind his head. The sky was a gorgeous navy blue, the faint yellow stars and the milky moon giving a nice contrast. It was beautiful.

Shigure had taken Ayame home after dinner. Tohru placed all the wet dishes on the rack to dry as she turned to talk to Yuki. "What's wrong with Kyo?" Yuki knew exactly what the problem was, but he couldn't let her know that.

"I don't know."

She gulped, thinking if she should ask the question that has been on her mind for a while. "Um... I know this sounds weird, but..." She stopped, then after taking a deep breathe she continued. "Does Kyo like me?" Yuki eyes became wide, now resembling two big purple saucers.

"I don't know... do you like him back?" He had to know, just had to. She blushed and covered up her face with her hands.

"Yeah."

Yuki was nervous, but not shocked. He could tell that before the kiss, Kyo and Tohru were having blossoming feelings towards one another. His eyes were shaking, not having any focus. "Oh... well, you two will have a promising future," he said while putting on a phony smile.

Deep down, Yuki just wanted to cry, knowing that Kyo and Tohru might end up together... leaving him entirely out of the picture.

* * *

**Kagasha: How'd it go this time? Did you like it?**

**Kyo: (growling) You're making me gay, I know it.**

**Kagasha: Like I said, you'll see. Ok, send me at least 5 good reviews and I'll post up another chappie. And please good people, NO FLAMES!!!! I hate them like crazy. Well anywayz, bye for now!!!!!**


	3. Reverse of the Game

**Kagasha: Hey guys, how's it going?**

**Kyo: Oh it's going great knowing that I'ma turn out gay.**

**Kagasha: You don't know that Kyo, chill.**

**Kyo: Yeah whatever.**

* * *

**_Forbidden Lovers_**

**_Reverse of the Game_**

After cleaning the kitchen with Tohru, Yuki oddly and too calmly walked into his room and broke down into a puddle of tears on his bed. Tears streamed out of the Rat's eyes like they never had before. Emotions, too, began to expose themselves; emotions that have never shown their face until now. _Tohru likes him, and he even said that he mistook me for Tohru when we kissed. He doesn't even like me. He's a cat, I'm a mouse. We're natural enemies. What was I thinking about when I thought about loving him? Or even being with him at that? We've hated each other for so long. One kiss won't change anything. _He wiped his eyes, but more tears continued to fall.

"Man, I gotta pee." Kyo was still sitting on the roof for the past fifteen minutes. He skillfully hopped down the tree and into his window. He was walking towards the bathroom when he heard a faint whimper. "What was that," he asked to no one in particular as he quirked an eyebrow. He heard the pained noise again, a few sniffs followed. Kyo walked towards Tohru's room and walked in. She was writing something in her book. "What is it Kyo?"

"It's nothing. Nothing at all." He shut her door and went to Yuki's door. He stood beside it.

"He doesn't love me... He's a cat... Cats don't like mice."

Kyo walked in and shut and locked the door behind him. Yuki turned his head swiftly and turned away. Kyo sat beside him and just stared. "What's wrong with you?"

"Don't worry about it Kyo."

He scooted over towards him and asked him again, sternly. "What's wrong with you?"

Yuki finally decided to answer. He sat up and looked at Kyo. "Do you like Tohru?"

Kyo was taken aback from that question.

"Where'd that come from?"

"I wanted to know because downstairs, Tohru asked me if you liked her. And she told me she liked you. And I'm just wondering if you like her like she likes you?" Yuki sniffed and wiped his eyes. Kyo didn't know what to do or say. He _used_to like Tohru, but now his head was in complete disorientation.

"I don't know anything right now." Yuki sighed and closed his eyes. He thought he was about to cry, but all his tears seemed to have drained away already. He couldn't even squeeze another tear out. He sat on Kyo's lap and kissed him. He had to make sure that Kyo was falling for him and not Tohru. Tohru couldn't have him. The Cat and Rat would always be linked, but instead of hate, there would be pure love between them. Yuki had to make sure that there could a possibility of that pure love even existing.

Yet again, Kyo was shocked, but fell along with Yuki's subtle kisses. They fell back, Kyo lying on his back and his sneaky fingers gripped Yuki's butt tight. Their tongues were flying left and right, up and down. Kyo was starting to grab at Yuki's shirt and Yuki pulled it over his head and threw it to the side. Kyo was trailing his fingers down his back, sending chills up his spine. They were getting hard and Yuki started blushing at how big he thought Kyo was.

_Oh my god, I can feel it. I want him so bad it hurts._

Kyo sat back up and scooted over to the cool wall for support. He couldn't keep his hands off of Yuki's butt, squeezing it and rubbing it. "Kyo..." Kyo smirked, knowing that he made Yuki moan, but suddenly, abruptly, he stopped kissing Yuki.

Yuki left Kyo's lips and looked at him with wondering eyes, his pale arms still wrapped around his neck. "What's wrong Kyo?"

Kyo was in a daze and his bottom lip was hanging a little bit. He didn't even look at Yuki as he pushed him off his lap, unlocked the door, and went to go to the bathroom. After peeing, he washed his hands and looked into the mirror. His face was flushed and he was panting. He splashed some cold water on his face a couple times and screamed. _Why did I do that again?! Why?! _He banged the counter and groaned. He looked down at his cock and realized how hard he was. He smirked. "I can't believe this. He got me harder than a rock. Why him... why him..." He walked out the bathroom and into his room and slowly fell asleep, needing to rid himself of the previous events.

Yuki was still sitting on the bed, shirt off, gazing out the door. _What just happened? _Tohru was on her way into Yuki's room and stared at him. She immediately waved her hands before her and closed her eyes tight. "I'm so sorry Yuki. I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I'll just be going now."

"No Miss Honda. It's fine."

"Oh, well that's... good. Are you ok then?"

"Yes," he said while scrambling to put his shirt back on.

She smiled and sat beside him on the bed. "Um, I just want to ask you something else about Kyo."

"Go ahead," Yuki said not really wanting to hear what she had to say. He knew it was about her trying to get with Kyo.

"I was wondering if you could help me get with Kyo."

Yuki's eyes were wider than ever. How could he help her when he's trying to help himself? What could he possibly tell Tohru? "I-I-I don't know Tohru. I guess just be yourself," he said making up anything.

"Thanks Yuki." She stood up and walked back into her room.

"I can't believe this," Yuki whispered to himself as he soon fell asleep.

It was 10 o clock in the morning and Kyo woke up and yawned. He looked out his window and it was pouring down raining. He shivered. _I hate rain. _He dragged himself out of bed and went downstairs. He didn't even bother to go and look or even glance at Yuki's room. Yuki had to become a distant memory if he wanted to clear his head and become sane again.

He went into the kitchen and got some cereal. Kyo poured himself a bowl and started eating. Some milk was sliding down his lip as Yuki came downstairs. Kyo looked for about a second and after realizing that it was Yuki, he turned his head back to his cereal. Yuki slowly and quietly walked into the kitchen. He got some cereal as well and sat across from Kyo. Yuki kept staring at Kyo, and he felt his stare, but didn't look at him.

"Kyo... um... never mind." Yuki couldn't bring himself to ask Kyo about Tohru again. It killed him the first time. Kyo didn't bother to look at him while he talked. He just continued to eat. In about three minutes, Kyo was done eating, threw his dishes in the sink, and walked upstairs. Yuki looked at him walk away and sniffed. _Why does he always do that? _He wanted to cry again, but he sucked it up and finished eating.

Kyo decided to go into Tohru's room before he went into his own.

"Oh hey Kyo." Her smile was big and bright. He sat beside her and just watched her for a while. She was drawing a picture of the Sohma family.

"That looks nice."

"Thanks Kyo." She blushed a bright pink. She placed the picture down and looked at Kyo.

"Kyo... mmm." Kyo grabbed her face and kissed her hard. Tohru's eyes were wide now and she blushed deeply. She slowly kissed him back. The whole time they kissed, Kyo didn't see the bibbly brunette. He saw gray hair, deep amethyst eyes... and a boy. He hugged her tight, forgetting who she was, and he instantly turned into a bright orange cat. Kyo stared at her for a minute and swiftly ran out of her room.

"Kyo..."

He ran down the stairs and sat on the back porch. The rain fell heavily and pounded the grass surrounding the porch. Yet again, his head wasn't on right. He thought about Yuki over and over again. No matter what he did, he saw him. Those big purple eyes that he loved to look deep into. That shiny gray hair that glistened even in the dark. And that caring personality. It drove Kyo wild to even think about Yuki that way.

"How could a cat love a mouse?" Right when he said that, Yuki stepped outside and looked at him. Kyo turned around quickly and hissed, his hair standing on end. Yuki just stood there and looked at him. "Back up mouse." Yuki walked closer to him, not listening to what Kyo just said. Kyo backed up a few steps and hissed some more.

"Kyo... please." Yuki reached out to pick Kyo up, but Kyo swiftly scratched Yuki's hand, leaving four bright red scratch marks on his right hand. Yuki looked down at his hand and quietly walked back in the house to bandage his hand. Kyo sighed as he turned back around and looked at the rain fall. As mush as he hated the rain, it calmed him down a little bit. In a split second, a big puff of whitish-gray smoke came around him and he turned back into a human. Kyo had one leg up and the other bent on the porch. He wrapped his arms around his leg and bent over some. He didn't care if anybody seen him right now. The fear of people seeing him was far from his mind. Yuki was the only thing he could think about.

Thirty minutes of sitting on the back porch passed by and Kyo stood up and walked back into the house. Shigure looked at his naked form and immediately closed his eyes. "Can you at least cover up Kyo?" Kyo just brushed the comment off and kept walking. _I might as well take a shower since I'm naked. _Kyo barged into the bathroom without knocking first. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Yuki sitting on the toilet, with the lid down, crying. Kyo shut the door and stood there. Yuki looked up and blushed deeply. Not a word was exchanged between the two. Kyo still not caring about being naked, leaned up against the wall and folded his arms. He exhaled heavily.

"Get out, I need to take a shower."

Yuki lifted his head up and wiped his eyes. "What's wrong with me," he whispered. Kyo heard the whispered words. He wanted to go over there and comfort him, kiss him and hug him till he felt better. But there was something holding him back. Wanting the cat and mouse game to continue. But this cat and mouse game was reversed. Seems like the cat is running from the mouse.

Yuki got up and walked over to Kyo. Kyo just stared at him. "What do you want?" Yuki gulped hard and wrapped his arms around Kyo's waist. He pulled him close and kissed him softly. His tongue went into his mouth slowly, timidly, and searched around. Kyo stood there, feeling Yuki get harder and harder with every kiss. As much as it felt good, he pushed Yuki away. Kyo opened the door and pushed Yuki out. "Don't touch me like that again. Got that faggit?" He slammed the door in Yuki's face and got into the shower. Yuki stared at the closed door. He fell back and sat there. He was lost and confused. One minute, Kyo's loving him. The next minute, he hates him. It didn't make sense to Yuki. Yuki was still sitting there when Kyo got out the bathroom. Kyo looked down at him, lifted his head back up, and walked to his room.

"Kyo... Kyo please... at least talk to me."

Kyo looked back at Yuki, who looked desperate and needy. "What is it?" Yuki stood up and walked over to him. He grabbed his hand and held hit gently yet tight. "You ain't said anything yet. How can I talk to somebody who isn't even going to speak? That doesn't make sense."

"Kyo, do you love me?" Kyo was taken aback from that question. He snatched his hand away from his. "Ow." Yuki shook his hand frantically since it still hurt even bandaged.

"Don't ask me stupid questions like that." And with that, the door was yet again slammed in Yuki's face. _I don't get it. Why does he treat me this way? _Yuki leaned up against the door and slid against the white wooden door. He was kneeling in front of the door, his forehead up against the unnatural wood, and his hands behind his head. He looked as though he was being arrested. "Kyo..."

Through the whole scene, Shigure was watching from near the steps. He couldn't believe what just happened. He had a feeling that something was going on between the two, but there was never any proof. Now he had all the proof he needed. _I can't believe this. Well, I already had this feeling in the back of my mind that Yuki was a little gay, but Kyo? Kyo might be gay and just doesn't want to face it. Or he really isn't gay. _Shigure shook his head as he sighed. "This can't get any twisted. A mouse chasing a cat," he said smirking as he went back downstairs into the kitchen.

* * *

**Kagasha: Do you like it? Is it good?**

**Tohru: I like it Kagasha. It makes me want to cry how Kyo treats Yuki.**

**Kyo: (snorts) I ain't treat him bad. I just don't like that rat.**

**Yuki: (punches Kyo in his head) What'd you call me?**

**Kyo: Hit me again.**

**Yuki & Kyo: (rolling on the floor fighting)**

**Kagasha: (sighs) It never fails between those two. Well anywayz, I'm changing the rules this time. Since this story is in a category that only a few people go to, I'll reduce the reviews to 3. So leave me 3 reviews and I'll write another chappie. And please good people, NO FLAMES!!!! There unnesasary. If you have some to say, just leave a few comments and tell me what I can do to make it better or something. BYE FOR NOW!!!!!**


	4. Commercial Breakthrough

**Kagasha: Hi guys!! How's everything?**

**Tohru: It's fine Kags. Thanks for asking.**

**Kagasha: Your welcome. Where's Kyo?**

**Tohru: (laughing) Hiding under the bed like a little cat.**

* * *

**_Forbidden Lovers_**

**_Commerical Breakthrough_**

Yuki got himself together and rose from the floor. He wiped his eyes and sniffed. _Why do I even try so much with him? _

_Because you love him_, something in the back of his head told him.

He sighed and decided to take a shower himself. When he walked into the bathroom he inhaled heavily. He could still smell Kyo's sweet scent lingering throughout the bathroom. _He smells so good, clean or dirty. _He stripped down, cotton fabric dropping to the ground slowly. He shuffled across the cold yet moist white tiles of the floor towards the tub. He turned the knob, allowing the clear water droplets to flow freely. Once the water was at the right temperature, he pulled the smaller chrome knob making the water flow up and out the shower head. The Rat got into the shower and slid the curtain closed. He let the water pound his aching body before he grabbed his wash cloth. He started washing up and suddenly, he started crying. Yuki sat down on the tub floor and held his face. The water hitting his head, slid down his face, and masked his tears.

"I love him so much, it hurts so bad. Why can't he see what I'm seeing? Why," Yuki said as Kyo walked into the bathroom. He forgot to put on some deoderant while he was in the bathroom. Kyo yet again, heard what Yuki said. This time, he actually felt sorry for him. He put on the deoderant and pulled the shower curtain over. He seen Yuki on the floor crying hard. Yuki looked at him and turned his head. "Why are you here? You don't care about me."

Kyo stared at Yuki, his eyes looking dead. "I came in here to get some deoderant. I heard what you said too. I'm not a rainbow jumper like you." And with that last insult, Kyo slammed the door behind him as he left. Yuki held his bent legs tight as he cried even harder.

"I should just give up. Just forget about Kyo. But I can't...I can't." Yuki wiped his eyes and got himself together. He finished washing and got out the shower. He went into his room, his head low, and shut the door behind him. Yuki put on some lotion, got some clothes on, and went downstairs. Shigure looked up at him from his journal.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going out." Yuki said quite coldly as he walked out the front door and into the woods.

Shigure shook his head as looked back at his journal. "Yuki must be tired of Kyo rejecting him. Poor kid," he said as he continued to write in his journal."

Kyo sat on his bed and turned on the tv. As he flipped through the channels, something caught his eye. He stopped and seen to men holding each other tight and smiling. "Who said being gay was wrong? And if that's the case, who said gay marriage was wrong? Hi, I'm Kathy Morrison and I'm here to talk to you about gay society." Kyo's eyes went wide, but then they quickly shut. _Who the hell would put stuff like this on tv?! _He quickly changed tthe channel and decided to watch some music videos. As he watched tv, he wiped his forehead, even though nothing was there. The lady's voice rang in his head. _'Who said being gay was wrong?' 'Who said being gay was wrong?' Yuki... Yuki... Yuki... _He jumped out of bed and put on some khaki cargo shorts and a navy blue t-shirt. He slid on some tan flip- flops and ran downstairs. "Where's Yuki," he asked almost out of breathe.

"He left about 10 minutes ago," Shigure said knowing Kyo was worried or something of that nature.

"Damn!!" Kyo ran out the door and into the woods. He decided to go to that place where Tohru had taken them the other day. _Yeah, maybe he'd be there. _As Kyo approached the area of flowers and the lake in the middle, he seen Yuki sitting on the edge of the lake with his feet in the water. Kyo slowly walked over to him and when he got close to Yuki, he bent down and wrapped his arms around Yuki from behind.

"What do you want Kyo?" His voice was cracking as if he was about to cry, but wouldn't bring himself to do it.

"I want you." Kyo inhaled deeply, then exhaled. "I'm sorry for whatever I told you that hurt you. I want you to be mine."

"Really Kyo? Really? Are you going to say this, but yet still deny me later on?"

"No..." Kyo buried his orange mane into Yuki's neck. "I won't, I promise you."

"Well what about Tohru? And the family? What could happen?"

"Forget Tohru. For the family, they'll find out eventually. And I don't care what happens. I just want you by my side."

Yuki turned around to face Kyo. He looked dead into Kyo's eyes and gulped hard. "You mean it?"

Kyo gave him a sweet smile and nodded his head. "Yup." Yuki flung his arms around Kyo and Kyo fell back onto the ground. Without a second thought, they started kssing and hugging. Kyo grabbed Yuki's butt tight and he wanted to rip his pants off, but he knew he couldn't do that there or at that moment. It was just too soon. Kyo sucked on Yuki's bottom lip hard and left his lips to suck on his neck. He left plenty of small reddish brown bruises all over Yuki's neck and chest. Kyo licked Yuki's ear and Yuki shivered in delight. "What?"

"That's my spot." Kyo grinned and licked and bit his ear, making Yuki want to burst in his pants. "Kyo..." They rolled over, Kyo on top. Kyo, still kissing Yuki, wrapped Yuki's legs around his waist so he could feel Yuki a little better. Yuki blushed a faint rosy red, feeling Kyo grind his pelvis into his. He sucked his teeth with pleasure and he continued to tongue down Kyo like no tomorrow.

After a while, they decided to stop because their jaws were hurting and they were getting tired. They were laying side by side on the grass looking up at the sky. It was darker now, but the two were still able to see. The birds were flying back to their nests and the sun was starting to set. Kyo stood up and stretched. "Come on, let's get home before they start worrying about us." Yuki slowly got up and stood beside Kyo. They walked home together and walked into the house. Kyo's face scrunched up with disgust as he seen Kagura. Yuki's face did the same when he seen Ayame.

"Oh Kyo you're finally home!!!" Kagura ran over to Kyo and hugged him tight, making Kyo fall.

"What were you two doing out? You guys don't really be together," Ayame wondered as he looked at them.

"He dragged me out there. Damn," Kyo said as he got Kagura off of him and sat down. "Where's Tohru?"

"She went out to get some leeks and some other things for dinner. She'll be back in about..."

"Hi everyone!" Tohru came in with a basket of food. She was smiling a big bright smile. "Yuki, can you help me with dinner?"

"Oh sure." He followed Tohru into the kitchen.

"I'll help too," Ayame said as he too got up and went into the kitchen. Kyo looked at Yuki walk into the kitchen and smirked. Kagura sat in front of him.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Don't dare talk to me like that," Kagura yelled as she punched Kyo in the face. Kyo held his face, but he didn't hit her back. He didn't want to hit a girl. So instead, he picked her up and slammed her on the couch. "Oh, so you like it on the couch? Well that's fine," she smirked. Kyo quickly got off of her and folded his arms and grumbled.

Shigure smiled at the two and shook his head. "Call me down when dinner's ready. I'ma take a quick nap."

"Ok, Shigure," Kagura said. In the kitchen, Tohru chocolate eyes couldn't divert themselves from the Rat. Yuki saw her staring and was getting irritated with them. He could tell that there was some type of hostility and envy behind those eyes that weren't usually there. Even though he wanted to know the origin of these stares, he could only seem to focus on the irritating feeling. Ayame noticed them as well, but didn't bother to ask about it either.

"So Yuki, where did you and Kyo go?"

"Nowhere really. Just went out," Yuki replied while cutting the celery.

"Why did you two leave out together?"

"Because we wanted to." Yuki wasn't in the mood for twenty questions. He just wanted her to shut up frankly.

After about thirty minutes of stares and complete awkward silence, the food was done and everyone was eating. This time Kyo and Yuki were sitting beside each other eating, instead of being apart. Shigure smiled at them and Kyo gave him an evil look.

"What you staring at?"

"Oh calm down Kyo. No need to get upset."

"Yeah whatever," he said as he ate the noodles and avoided plucked all of the leeks out of the way of his chopsticks. Kagura rubbed Kyo's leg and he shivered like a cat. She laughed and finished eating. Soon, everyone was finished eating and Kagura and Ayame were home. Kyo and Yuki were on the roof, kissing under the stars. This was how everything was supposed to be. Just Kyo and Yuki, but not if Tohru had anything to do with it.

* * *

**Kagasha: Well how'd it go? Did you like it?**

**Kyo: (screaming) See, I knew it!! You were gonna make me gay!!!!**

**Kagasha: (petting his head) It's fine Kyo. It'll make a good story.**

**Kyo: Yeah, a good homosexual story.**

**Kagasha: Well anywayz, leave me about 3 reviews and I'll put up another chappie. And please good people, NO FLAMES!!!! I hate those things. Just tell me what you don't like or tell me something like that. Bye for now!!!!**

**Tohru: Bye guys!!!**


	5. Now She Knows the Truth

**Kagasha: Hey guys. Back with another chappie!!!**

**Kyo: Yeah, another chapter about me being a big fruit ball.**

**Kagasha: But Kyo, it's good that way.**

**Kyo: So you're saying it's good to be gay?!**

**Kagasha: (sighs) No, I'm just saying you being gay would add a crazy twist to the story.**

**Kyo: Whatever.**

**Kagasha: Whatever to you too. Well lovely people, please enjoy the next chappie.**

**Kyo: I won't.**

* * *

**_Forbidden Lovers_**

**_Now She Knows the Truth_**

Yuki couldn't get last night out of his mind. It was so magical. He finally got what he wanted and he couldn't be happier. He wanted to go into Kyo's room and just lay with him, but that would heighten the suspision. Instead he laid in his bed and continued to think about him. Kyo. His orange haired fiesty boyfriend. Boyfriend. That word sent chills up Yuki's body. He giggled to himself and got out of bed. The sun had already risen and the sunlight was shining through his window. He slid on a pair of red and black plaid pants and walked out of his room. He walked past Kyo's room and smiled. Even saying Kyo's name in his head maybe him giggle. He went downstairs and into the kitchen to make some breakfast. He decided to make a big breakfast, so he started making eggs, bacon, hash browns, and pancakes. He turned his head to footsteps stomping down the stairs. It was Kyo.

"Hey Yuki."

"Hey", Yuki squeaked.

Kyo walked in the kitchen and pushed Yuki's hair aside to kiss his neck. Yuki shivered. "Kyo..." Kyo smirked, sat down, and stared at Yuki cook. Soon the food was done and they started eating. Yuki couldn't help but stare at Kyo. He wanted to scream to the world that he was with Kyo and just be with him all day without being scared. Yuki was about to lean over the table to kiss Kyo, but Tohru came downstairs.

"Oh, hi Yuki, Kyo."

"Hey", they both said in unison.

Tohru scanned the area before sitting down and eating some food herself. "So, where'd you guys go the other day?" They didn't answer immediately. Yuki spoke up.

"I was at the spot you showed us the other day. I don't know where Kyo was."

"Mmm", she said while eating the hash browns. "So where were you Kyo?"

"I was out."

"You liar", she almost screamed. "Yuki, while we were in the kitchen making dinner last night, you told me that you and Kyo were out together. Now you're saying that you guys didn't leave together."

Yuki bit his lip. He was caught in his own little lie. He had completely forgot about what happened in the kitchen last night.

"So what really happened", Tohru questioned as she almost slammed the food down on the counter.

"We just went out ok?!"

"Liar, why would you two leave together?"

"Damn it Tohru!!!"

Yuki stood up and fumed out the door. He knew if he would've stayed there, Tohru would've made him confess. That he and Kyo were gay. That he betrayed her friendship by going with the boy she wants. Kyo scratched his head and sighed. He stood up, dusted himself off, and walked out the door to get Yuki. He couldn't find him at first, but after just walking through a couple of for a while, he seen Yuki sitting up against a tree, not crying, but talking to himself.

"You're that mad?"

Yuki looked over at Kyo and nodded. Kyo shook his head as he walked over to Yuki and sat down.

"You already know that she's going to want to break us up so why even bother to get mad?"

"I don't know. I just don't want anything bad to happen because of us being together. What if..." He stopped in the middle of his sentence and bit his lip. He really didn't want to ask that question, but it's been smacking him in his head ever since they got together. He gulped hard and continued his sentence. "What if Akito finds out?"

Kyo sat there and blanked out. Images of him and Yuki being tortured on end appeared in his head. He looked like a little dummy, limp and immobile. Yuki looked over at Kyo and shook him a little. "Kyo...kyo."

"Aargh", Kyo screamed as he leapt forward, panting.

"Kyo..."

Kyo looked over at Yuki, now out of his trance, and gave him a confused look. "Huh?" Yuki just shook his head and continued to sit up against the tree. He looked up at the sky and sighed.

_What if Akito does find out? We would be just a disgrace to the Sohma family...we might as well consider ourselves dead. But, if being a dead man walking means that I can still be with Kyo...then I'd be that dead man walking._

Yuki crawled over to Kyo and played in his hair. Between purrs of excitement and pleasure, Kyo all of a sudden forgot about Akito even finding out about them. He just liked what was happening now, his Yuki with him. That's all that mattered right now. Kyo turned around and held Yuki in his arms. He pushed his gray hair behind his ear and kissed his lips ever so softly. One kiss led to two kisses, then three, then more. It went from soft 'I love you' kisses to 'I want you' kisses. Kyo had Yuki up against the tree, kissing him roughly and grabbing his legs. Yuki palmed the back of Kyo's head with his hands and every now and again, played in his bright orange hair.

Kyo let go of Yuki's legs and pulled his shirt over his head. In between lustful kisses, Kyo started tugging and pulling at Yuki's pants. He managed to get some of his pants off, but when Yuki felt that his butt was getting a little cold, he froze up. Kyo felt Yuki stop kissing him back and he looked at him with an awkward look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I just...I just...not yet."

"Not yet, what?"

"Not yet, I don't want to. Not yet."

Kyo bit his lip and almost exploded, but he didn't say anything. He just pulled Yuki's pants back up and kissed his neck. He let Yuki fall to his feet as he scratched his ear and walked away. Yuki called after him, but he didn't turn to answer him. They almost made it, their bodies were screaming for it, but Yuki stopped it in the middle. That, in Kyo's mind, seemed like taking a starving person's food while they're in the middle of eating it. When he got home, Kyo sluggishly walked in the house and into Tohru's room. She was sitting on her bed watching tv.

"Hey."

She looked at him. "Where's Yuki?"

"Out."

"He didn't come in with you" she asked, sounding the exact opposite than she had earlier.

"No." He shut the door behind him and sat on her bed. Tohru snuggled into his arms as they watched tv.

"What did you guys do the other day? I'm just wondering because you guys really do hate each other, don't you?"

"I hate that damned rat", he said masking his true feelings. "We didn't do anything. I just happened to meet him on my way home. Nothing else to it."

"Oh." She snuggled up closer and trailed her finger over his lips.

"Come on Tohru. Stop it."

"No", she said still trailing her finger over his lips. He swatted her hand away, but she kept bringing her finger back to his lips, so he just ignored it. _I wonder how his lips feel. I mean, I felt them before, but it was only for a short period of time. I know Yuki felt them endless times. And they can kiss forever and not have to worry about turning into an animal because they're both boys and a part of the same family. But...I still want to feel them again._

Tohru moved up and made sure their torsoes didn't touch as she kissed him gently. Kyo quickly pushed Tohru away from him.

"What the hell?!"

"Kyo..." Instead of finishing her sentence, she leaned forward and kissed him again. After a few seconds of fighting, he relaxed and kissed her back. He sucked on her bottom lip softly and let it go. They lunged in for another kiss. Inside, Kyo didn't know why he was kissing her. He didn't want to, but he was. Like before, he wasn't seeing Tohru, he was looking at Yuki. Since he was looking at Yuki and not Tohru, things got out of control. Kyo laid Tohru down on her bed and hovered over her. He lost his balance and fell on her, turning him into a cat. He looked around, confused and feeling ridiculous. He quickly ran away in a little orange blur. He ran downstairs when Yuki came in the house. Yuki tripped over Kyo and fell, hurting his ankle.

"Ow." Yuki rubbed his ankle while Kyo sat down, panting. "What were you running from?"

"Nothing...nothing." He walked over to the couch and laid on it. _Damn it!!! Why do I constantly go back to Tohru? I want to stay with Yuki, I don't want Tohru...well not anymore. I used to, but those feelings are gone. Yuki...I...love...him. It feels so wrong even saying that I'm in love with a boy. Even kissing Yuki seems wrong to me sometimes, like it's not supposed to happen, like I shouldn't do it. But everytime something screws up with me and Yuki, I go running to Tohru. And when we kiss, I only see Yuki, not Tohru. Fuck!!!_

By now, Kyo had already transformed back into human, naked again. Yuki was sitting on the oppostie couch resting his ankle because it still hurt. He gazed at Kyo's naked body, starting at his hair. It fell over his face ever so nicely and shined in the light. He looked at his beautiful face, then down to his chest. His body wasn't the best well built machine, but it was satisfactory. Then as he got a little lower, he blushed a deep red. He really got to see what he had been feeling every time they kissed. It was about 8 inches long, in Yuki's eyes, he couldn't tell for sure, and it looked like it would hurt him when they did it. He couldn't help, but to continue to look at it. Yuki just wanted to leap onto Kyo and lay with, if anything happened, then it would happen. The only thing standing in his way was that they weren't alone.

Kyo opened his eyes from thinking and looked over at Yuki. "What?"

Yuki quickly looked away. Kyo laughed and walked over to him. He turned his face around and kissed his lips. "You're funny." He returned to the couch and laid down, this time putting a pillow over his dick.

While all that happened, Tohru was watching them from the steps. They couldn't have seen her unless they walked up the steps or unless she moved her head. _They're gay. I can't...I can't believe this. _She slid down the wall and held her face. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She didn't want them to hear her.

* * *

**Kagasha: How'd it go? Did you like it?**

**Tohru: I sound so mean in this chapter.**

**Kagasha: (goofy smile) I know. I just wanted to make seem different in this chappie.**

**Yuki: Yeah, that's not the Tohru we all love.**

**Shigure: Yeah.**

**Kagasha: Well gosh, I'm so sorry. Don't gang up on me.**

**Yuki: We're not. (hugs Kagasha)**

**Kagasha: Ha ha. Well anywayz, leave me a few comments and I'll write the next chappie. Please good people, NO FLAMES!!!!! It's a waste of time for me and you to leave me something that I won't even pay attention to. Soooo with that said, BYE FOR NOW!!!!**


	6. Volcanic Eruption

_**Forbidden Lovers**_

**_Volcanic Eruption_**

After about 15 minutes, Tohru had gotten herself together and decided to go downstairs. Kyo and Yuki were sleep. Tohru sighed and slowly glided across the walkway. She went into the kitchen and decided to cook. That seemed to be the only thing she found comfort in right now. As she chopped and stirred, she couldn't help but cry. All the things she thought were happening finally showed its face. Tohru couldn't help, but think of Kyo and Yuki kissing, and hugging, and maybe even one day have sex. It killed her. In the back of her head something was telling her to tell someone. To just tell anybody. But that would just get her farther away from getting Kyo back. But then again, school was tomorrow and she could just slip it out to someone. "No", she said. "I can't." She fell to the floor holding the wooden spoon in her hand. She cried some more. "I can't do it."

Yuki awaken from his quick nap and he rubbed his eyes. "Mmm", he said while he sniffed. "Something smells good." He walked into the kitchen and seen Tohru on the floor crying. He knelt down beside her and grabbed her arm. "Tohru, what's wrong?"

She shook him off and threw the wooden spoon at the wall. "Get off of me, you homo!!"

Yuki sat there in shock as she continued to cry. After what she said sunk in, she looked over towards him. "Yuki, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It just came out."

"Well if you were crying and that just happened to come out, then you must've been crying about that."

"No, Yuki. It just slipped. I didn't mean to say that."

Yuki sighed, stood up, turned off the stove, and limped his way out of the kitchen. Tohru ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Yuki..."

"Tohru, what you said back there was uncalled for and I'm not going to forgive you. So let go of my arm so I can rest my ankle", he said coldly.

She let go instantly and watched Yuki hobble towards the couch and flopped down on it. Tohru decided to just leave the food she was cooking on the stove and leave. Just to leave. She felt stupid. Slowly, but surely, her relationship with Kyo and Yuki was falling apart. Again, something in the back of her head was screaming to her.

**_Tell anyone, tell someone. Get your revenge. They shouldn't get away with this. Tell anyone!!!_**

Tohru shook her head and ran upstairs as fast as she could. She ran in her room and slammed the door shut. "No, I can't tell anyone. That wouldn't be right." To relax, she went a started a hot bath. When the bath was ready and filled to the rim with bubbles, she undressed and got it. "Now this should get my mind into a better place."

Kyo woke up a little while later and looked around. Yuki was still sitting on the couch, now with an ice pack on his ankle. "It still hurts Yuki?"

"Yea."

"Sorry."

Yuki swiftly turned his head and raised his eyebrow.

"What?"

"You just told me sorry."

"Well I mean...I did hurt your ankle didn't I?"

"Yea, but..." Instead of finishing his sentence, he just laughed it off. "Forget it, Kyo."

"Come here", Kyo said while patting his lap. Yuki slowly limped over to him and sat on his lap. Kyo started to kiss on Yuki's new and tug at his shirt.

"Kyo, we can't."

"I'm...not..." He wasn't going to do anything. He just wanted to kiss him and hold him. He kissed him a little more and then just fell back to sleep with Yuki on his lap, sleeping as well.

Tohru was now out of the bathroom and decided to go into Shigure's room. He was sitting in his chair writing in his journal. "Um...Shigure?"

"What is it Tohru", he asked as he swiveled around in his chair to look at her.

"Um...I just wanted to tell you that..."

"What is it Tohru?"

"KYO AND YUKI ARE GAY!!!", she blurted out. She looked around the room dumb-founded and just ran. She ran downstairs and looked at both of them sleeping, Yuki on top of Kyo. She threw a pillow at both of them, her eyes filled with tears of hatred, disgust, and sorrow. Kyo slowly woke up and glanced around the room to find out what or who threw that and laid his eyes on Tohru. His eyes became wide with surprise and couldn't move.

"Yuki..."

Yuki rubbed his eyes and looked behind him. He looked at Tohru and just turned back around and laid his head on Kyo's shoulder.

"Yuki..."

"What? They were going to find out anyway. Doesn't matter how or when."

"YOU DIRTY BASTARDS. WHAT HAPPENED KYO?!?! ALL THOSE TIMES YOU CAME TO MY ROOM, KISSING ME AND TOUCHING ME. DOES YOUR LITTLE GAY BOYFRIEND OVER HERE KNOW ABOUT THAT?!?! DOES HE?!"

Shigure heard all the noise and chaos going on downstairs and decided to investigate. He seen Tohru crying and screaming while Yuki was sitting on Kyo's lap.

"Tohru, calm down", he said while holding Tohru. "Go upstairs."

"No, I'm going over Saki's house. I can't do this!!" She quickly ran upstairs, packed her things, and ran out the back door. Shigure just shook his head and went back upstairs. Yuki got off of Kyo's lap and punched him in his chest. Kyo coughed a little and growled.

"Why the hell you hit me?"

"You were with Tohru? What happened to me Kyo? What happened to us?"

"You really wanna know why I went to Tohru?"

"I'm waiting."

"Everytime I'd get just this close..." Kyo put his index finger and his thumb closely together with little space in between and looked through it, "...you'd always tell me no or not now. What the hell? You let me get that far, why not go all the way?"

"Oh so what you just want to just bend me over and fuck me huh?"

Kyo was taken aback from that comment. He gulped and shook his head. "No dammit. I'm with you because I want to be with you. If that was the case, then I'd be with Tohru. But I don't want her or anybody else. I only want to be with you. What? You can't believe it or something?"

Yuki just sighed, sat on the couch, and wiped his eyes. Stray tears slid down his eyes. Stray tears became clusters of tears, and then rivers flowing gracefully down his face. he couldn't understand why Kyo had to run to Tohru for sex. But it made him think. Did they have sex? He wanted to ask him, but when he opened his mouth, he just squeaked like a mouse. He held his ankle and sofly rubbed it. Tears splashed on his ankle. Kyo crept towards him and tried to hug him, but Yuki swatted him away, pushing and shoving till Kyo gave up and went upstairs to put some clothes on. Five minutes went by and Yuki felt drained, so he went into his room and fell asleep.

Hours went by and everyone was eating take-out except Yuki. Shigure looked at Kyo for a response as to why Yuki wasn't downstairs, but Kyo had his head down. Kyo just ate as slow as he could and when he was done eating, he just sluggishly went upstairs and into his room. That night couldn't get any worse than it already had been.

* * *

**Kagasha: Hey everyone, how'd it go? Was it good? Well I just wanted to tell you guys who were wondering what happened to the beginning little introduction thingys I do, I just decided not to do them this time. They'll be back next chappie. Well anywayz, send me about 3-5 reviews and I'll write another chappie. Please good people, as always, NO FLAMES!!! It's really a wast of my time to read it when I could be thinking of ideas for the next chappie. Well, BYE FOR NOW!!!**


	7. Early Morning Ecstacy

Kagasha: Hey ya guys, how are ya???

Kyo: Just iritated as hell that I have to be gay.

Kagasha: (sighs) Get over it, Kitty.

Kyo: That's not my name.

Kagasha: (scratches his ear) Oh yea it is Kitty.

Kyo: (melts)

Kagasha: Read, review, and ENJOY!!!!!!!!!

_

* * *

_

_Forbidden Lovers_

**_Early Morning Ecstacy_**

It was about 3 o'clock in the morning and Yuki couldn't go back to sleep. He knew that if he would stay awake, he would be tired later on for school. He tried thinking of anything boring or counting sheep, but it didn't work. Nothing worked. As he lay in his bed, his mind drifted to Kyo. Last night was just terrible. Nothing seemed to have gone right. But the way the night ended was just dreadful for Yuki. He didn't leave his room, even as his stomach growled for food and nurishment. The growls had subsided around this time and the feeling to eat was gone. "I should go and apologize or something."

Yuki got up, went into Kyo's room and shut it behind him. He crawled across the floor and pushed him a little. Kyo grumbled and turned over. "Kyo..." Kyo turned back around and looked at Yuki with sleepy eyes.

"What do you want? Do you even know what time it is?"

"I don't care what time it is, Kyo. I just wanted to apologize for how I blew up last night. I'm sorry."

Kyo sat up and leaned on his elbow. "It's alright. I know why you did it. And I'm sorry for going to Tohru...Come here."

Yuki laid down beside Kyo, as Kyo kissed his forehead. They sat in silence for a while. The soft moon light shown through, casting beautiful shadows of the two of them. Yuki trailed his finger all around his chest, liking the soft ripples of his body. He placed his hand on his chest and felt his heart beat. He liked the feeling of his heart beating under his chest. It was something hypnotic about it to Yuki. Yuki lifted his head up a little and kissed Kyo on his lips.

"I love you Kyo."

"I love you too, Yuki."

Kyo smirked as he pulled Yuki closer to his body and inhaled deeply. "Why didn't you come down to eat?"

"I...I didn't want to face anyone. I felt stupid and ashamed. But now...I'm fine."

"Good."

Kyo looked dead into Yuki's big soft grey eyes and smiled. Yuki met his gaze and kissed him, Kyo's bright orange hair in his hands. Kyo grabbed Yuki's waist and pulled him close. He gently tugged at his shirt until Yuki pulled over his head and continued to kiss him. Kyo trailed his fingers up and down Yuki's spine, making him giggle in between kisses. Kyo left his lips and sucked and kissed on his neck. He left big passion marks all over neck and collar bone. Yuki couldn't help, but moan with ecstacy and pleasure.

"Kyo..."

They rolled over, Kyo on top, and they continued to kiss. Kyo slowly pulled Yuki's pants down and slid them off. The plaid night pants fell next to the door. Kyo was shocked that he didn't protest this time. When their lips finally disconnected, it was clear to see each other with the moon light hitting their faces. Yuki was panting hard and so was Kyo. They couldn't help it. They lunged at each other again and kissed each other again. Yuki sat up a bit to pull off Kyo's pants and then he laid back down, all the while not breaking their kisses. Kyo inhaled heavily.

"You smell so good."

That comment almost made Yuki melt in his boxers. Kyo kissed down his chest and took his boxers off. He bit his lip and smirked. Yuki helped Kyo take his boxers off as well. Now they both were naked, but they were just kissing. Yuki wanted to just scream his head off as he felt Kyo's dick on his for the first time. They both were hard and couldn't wait anymore. Kyo lifted his head away from Yuki's lips and caught his breath.

"You...you want to?"

Yuki didn't need to even think on that one.

"Yes, please."

Kyo smirked at Yuki's pleading and desire for him. Yuki sat on all fours as Kyo held his dick and slowly eased in.

"Oww. Kyo...it hurts..."

"Shh. It's gonna be alright. Just let me know when to go a little faster."

Kyo held Yuki's waist and slowly pumped in and out. Yuki bit his lip and buried his head into the pillow. It hurt, but he didn't want it to stop. He wanted to keep going and enjoy ever bit of it. Even though he wanted it to continue with it, it felt as though he was being ripped in half. He screamed into the pillow and almost cried as Kyo kept on going. Soon, after a lot of pain, Yuki gave the ok for Kyo to go faster and so he did. Yuki's head rose from the pillow and he looked back at Kyo and bit his lip. Kyo started to go in even harder and faster than before, making Yuki lose his balance.

"Kyo...ah..."

"You like it, Yuki?"

"Mmhmm", he muttered in between pants and moans. He wanted to scream so bad, but he knew he couldn't because that would probably wake Shirgue up. But out of nowhere, Yuki screamed quickly and went back to his moaning. They were too wrapped up in sex to even worry about Shigure waking up. They didn't care. Kyo was now plunging deep into him, making smacking sounds as he slammed in. Yuki's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he thought he was going into some far off place. No one else could take him there except Kyo. Kyo put his fingers into Yuki's soft grey and began to tug at it.

"Ahh, Kyo..."

Kyo bit his lip and slammed in hard.

"Ahh..."

"You like it when I do that Yuki?"

"Mmhmm."

"Ask for it. Beg for it."

"Kyo please...do it again, please."

Kyo, now satisfied with Yuki's pleading again, slammed in hard, eased out slowly, and slammed in again. Yuki was clawing at the bed sheets, squeaking out words only he and Kyo could understand. Soon, Kyo was feeling a little tingling sensation in his body. Yuki felt the same thing.

"Kyo..."

"Ahh shit, Yuki..." Right after those words, Yuki came and then Kyo. He fell on top of him and panted heavily. Yuki rolled over, now on his back. Kyo, rolled on his side exhausted yet happy inside. He looked hazily at Yuki and smirked. Yuki giggled to himself and snuggled up close to his hot and sweaty body. Kyo pulled the covers over both of them and kissed his forehead.

"Shouldn't I go back to my room?"

"Nope, not tonight", Kyo said as he held Yuki close. They both fell fast asleep.

The sun had finally shown its face at about 6:00. The early morning ecstacy had worn off, but yet they were still wrapped snuggly in each others arms. Yuki was the first to wake up, the sun light beaming in his face. He looked around the room and remembered that he wasn't in his own room. He looked at Kyo's sleeping face and smiled. They were official. They had done everything. And even though Yuki was still sore, he couldn't help but think of doing it again. He lightly shook Kyo awake and he grumbled and rubbed his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Wake up. We still have school today."

Kyo rolled over and smacked his forehead. "Dammit..." Yuki giggled and slowly crawled over to put on his clothes back on. "What? You can't walk?" Yuki looked back at him and glared.

"Don't make me say it."

Kyo started laughing and shook his head. "I didn't mean to Yuki", he said in between laughs. Yuki got his pants and winced as he sat down to put his clothes back on. He got up, peeped out the little crack in the door to see if the coast was clear, and when it was safe to go, he ran to the bathroom to take a shower. Kyo rolled over on his stomach and laid his head down on his folded arms. He couldn't get over what happened earlier. He couldn't help but wonder if Shigure heard them or not. It could come back to haunt them. He inhaled and then exhaled. He could still smell Yuki all over the bed and pillows. It drove him wild. He kind of felt stupid to even think of another boy in that way, but with Yuki, it was ok.

He got up, put his clothes on, and went in the bathroom to pee.

"Wow Kyo, you could've knocked."

"Oh", he said as he urinated and flushed the toilet. He quickly washed his hands and left to go find something to eat. He went into the cabinets, got some cereal, and some milk, and pour himself a bowl. As milk dribbled down his lips and splashed back into the bowl, his mind drifted off to Tohru.

_Where the hell is she? I can understand why she acted like that, but that didn't seem like Tohru at all. She seemed...I don't know. But I didn't want her to find out like that. Oh well, nothing I can change about it now._

He shrugged and gulped down the rest of his milk and cereal. When he got out of his chair, Yuki came downstairs with his school uniform on. Yuki tilted his heaad to the side and looked hard at Kyo. "Why do you look worried?"

"Just wondering where Tohru went."

"Well if she's at school, I hope we can convince her to come back home."

"Yeah, because I'm missing the nice home-cooked meals."

They laughed and Yuki walked into the kitchen to get some cereal as well. Kyo went behind Yuki and fiddled with his hair. Just as Kyo was leaning to kiss Yuki's neck, Shigure came downstairs. Kyo quickly pushed the back of Yuki's head and cursed under his breath. Shigure sighed and shook his head.

"Kyo, I already know about the two of you being together. You don't have to act different when I'm around", he said rubbing his eyes and yawning. Kyo just glared at Shigure and walked upstairs. Shigure sat down and yawned again. "What made you two gay? Just wondering."

"It's a long story", Yuki said as he sat his bowl down and sat down himself.

"So I'm just guessing that Tohru exploded because the two of you being together."

"Basically."

Shigure eyebrows rose as he shook his head. "So, which one did she like? You or Kyo?"

"Kyo."

"Mmm", he said rubbing his forehead, new to the whole situation. Yuki ate his food and ran upstairs to go brush his teeth. Kyo was already in the bathroom brushing his teeth. He looked back at Yuki and smirked. Yuki stood beside him and got his tooth brush while Kyo wrapped his free hand around Yuki's waist.

"You know, everything about us seems odd. Like how we used to fight and bicker, but now...it's different. I'm seeing the complete oppostie side of you, Kyo. I never thought in a million years that you could be like this. I always thought you were cold and aggressive. You're still aggressive, but it's not as...as..." All the while, Kyo was smiling softly. He couldn't help, but cut Yuki off in the middle of his sentence and kiss him. After the kiss, Yuki smiled and started brushing his teeth. Kyo left the bathroom to put his shoes on and get his things. It was almost time to leave. When Yuki finished brushing his teeth, him and Kyo walked downstairs and left to go to school. Little did they know that there was more drama to encounter.

* * *

**Kagasha: How'd it go? Was it good?**

**Kyo: What the hell?! Me and that rodent?! Eeww.**

**Tohru: (giggles) Aww Kyo, calm down. I wonder what's going to happen to me.**

**Kagasha: The whole fanfiction world is wondering what's going to happen to you.**

**Yuki: I'd just like to know why I had to be the one to bend over. Kyo's not that dominant.**

**Kyo: Is that supposed to be a challenge rat?**

**Yuki: Take it however you want.**

**Kagasha: (sighs) Well anywayz, give me about 3-5 reviews and I'll write another chappie. I've really been enjoying the reviews from you lovely people and I really do appreciate it. That's what drives me to keep writing this story. And as always, NO FLAMES!!!!! Just can't stress it enough. Well, BYE FOR NOW!!!!!!**


	8. I'm Sorry

**Kagasha: Hey everyone!!! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. I was having serious writer's block and I was up to my neck in homework. I hope this chappie is nice because to me I don't think it's as good as the others because of my writer's block. But please ENJOY!!!!!**

_

* * *

_

_Forbidden Lovers_

**_"I'm Sorry..."_**

When Yuki and Kyo arrived at school, there was no sign of Tohru. Yuki decided that they'd deal with it at lunch and just get to class before the late bell rang. "I'll see you then Kyo." Kyo just nodded as he walked in the opposite direction to get to his class. Yuki walked in and scanned the room. No Tohru. He sighed and just sat down. He had this weird feeling that people were looking at him. He turned his head and it was a group of girls smiling and giggling at him.

"Oh my God, he seen us."

"He's so gorgeous."

He got out of his seat, walked towards them, and smiled. "Hello ladies. You all look lovely today", he tried his hardest to say. It seemed weird to even say anything like that to a girl now that he was with Kyo. It almost made him gag. The girls must didn't realize it because they melted from his words. Yuki smiled and sat back down in his seat. He smiled. _I guess nobody knows about me and Kyo...yet. _The bell rung and everyone sat down in their seats and began their work. No less than fifteen minutes went by and a note was tossed on his desk. Yuki looked around to see if he could pick out who gave him the note, but no one was looking in his direction. He unfolded the note and read it in his head:

**Yuki, where's Tohru? I didn't see her today and I heard she ran off, but that's all I know. Do you know anything about it?**

Yuki gulped hard and looked around the classroom again. His heart dropped into his stomach and he felt like he was going to through up. He couldn't help, but think that someone knew about him and Kyo. Yuki tried breathing in and out normally to make it seem as though he wasn't even worrying about anything. He refolded the note and stuffed it into his back pocket. _Maybe the person who wrote it would ask me again after class,_ he thought as he gulped hard again still a little nervous. But class continued as normal and he walked out of class when the bell rung and stood beside the door to see if the mystery person would return to ask him again. Five minutes went by and no one had come to him about the note so he gave up and went on his way to class.

As he walked in, he almost fell out to see Kyo sitting on the desk talking to a few people in class. "What are you doing in here, Kyo?"

"What other reason would I be in here? This is my 2nd period class, dumb rat."

"Oh boy, here we go", someone said in the back of the classroom while throwing her hands up.

Ignoring the girls comment, Yuki continued on with the argument. "How could I possibly be a dumb rat if I..."

"Hey you guys, stop it", Tohru said pushing Yuki away from Kyo. They both looked at her in awe. Tohru looked at the two of them and didn't say anything else. Kyo got off the desk and slowly walked over to her.

"Tohru..."

"Yes Kyo?"

"What...I...you..."

She giggled and placed her finger over his mouth. "I know. I'll explain everything at lunch. I'm sorry. I...I..." The bell rung, cutting off her sentence. "I have to go. I'll explain it all later. I promise." They just looked at her as she exited the room. All they could do was stare at the empty hall way in a daze. Everyone else sat down and listening to their teacher, Ms. Onisuka. She turned around from her board and looked at Yuki and Kyo.

"Mr. Yuki and Kyo Sohma, is there any reason as to why the two of you are not sitting in your seats and beginning your class work?"

Yuki turned his head to look at her. "No ma'am, there isn't." He sat down in his seat and looked over at Kyo as he sat down as well.

"Ok now, let's continue on with the lesson for today." All the while she spoke, Yuki and Kyo couldn't concentrate at all. First Tohru returning and then the burning desire to be near each other. Kyo rested his head on his open palm and looked at Yuki, who was trying his hardest to concentrate. Kyo reached his hand out to touch Yuki's leg, but Yuki swatted it away, causing more confusion in class. Kyo sighed and fell asleep.

When lunch finally came, Yuki and Kyo ran downstairs to the cafeteria to meet Tohru. They seen her sitting with Saki and Arisa. Kyo stopped and couldn't move. Yuki turned and grabbed his arm. "Come on Kyo, we have to go talk to her." Yuki pulled his arm and Kyo started walking again. They sat across from Tohru and Kyo gulped hard. There was an awkward silence for about three minutes when Saki said something.

"I sense a haunting aura at this table. I felt it when they came over here." She turned her head and stared at Kyo. "I sense something stronger from you, Kyo. I can't put my finger on it, but it's sickening to feel it."

Tears dripped out of Tohru's eyes and she squeaked out a few words to her friends. "Please...please leave...I'll tell you...what's wrong later. But right now...it hurts to explain it you guys too."

Arisa put her arm around Tohru's shoulder. "Ok, but remember to tell us." They walked off and went to go get their lunch. Tohru looked up at Kyo and Yuki, her eyes dripping with burning tears. She wiped her eyes and began to explain herself.

"I didn't mean to cause any kind of hostile air between us. I just couldn't deal with it. It just happened to fast for me. I didn't know how to react. I've never been so hurt since my mother died. I loved you Kyo..." Her head hung down at the sound of those words. "I still do, but looking at you two like that broke me into some many pieces. I wanted to be Yuki. I wanted to be the one who you would hold in your arms and kiss and hug and say everything's alright when I wasn't feeling right. I was jealous of Yuki. It's odd because I've never been jealous. It's not normal for me. So I just screamed and hollered. Even if I did look angry, I was more hurt and sad than anything. Now...I'm still trying to get over it, but I promise you two that you won't see me like that again. I don't want to see myself like that again." She smiled a very awkward smile. "Don't think that I'm homophobic because I'm not."

Yuki and Kyo digested all she said and it registered through their minds. Kyo gulped hard again, it started to bother him that he was gulping so frequently and so hard. He couldn't get over how she said that she still loved him even though he was in love with Yuki. It was odd. But there was nothing he could do about it. He leaned over the table and looked deep into Tohru's eyes. "You coming home? You better say yeah."

She looked up at him and nodded. "My stuff is in my locker. I brung it with me because I really miss you guys. I would give you a hug, but that would reveal you guys secret."

Yuki stood and placed his palms on the table. "So everything is resolved now, right?"

"Yeah, it should." Tohru got up. "I got to get my lunch, my stomach's killing me. Do you guys want something?" Kyo shook his head. Yuki smiled and said yes. Tohru smiled back and went to go get something their lunches. Kyo sat back down in his seat and sighed. Yuki sat beside him and looked at him. Kyo was looking into a far off place, a place far beyond Earth.

"Kyo, what's wrong with you?"

"It's my fault. All this shit is because of me."

"Kyo, it's not all your fault. It's both of our fault. We decided to do something that could jeopardize our friendship and our lives. Calm down. Time is going to heal everything to the point that it'll be like none of this happened." Kyo turned his head, ready to lean in and kiss Yuki, when Tohru came back with their food. Her mouth wiggled a little and she broke into a smile.

"Here you go Yuki." She placed the food in front of him. "I'll see you later. I'm going over to sit with Saki and Arisa." She walked away, her hair bouncing with every step. Yuki started eating his food and glanced at Kyo. Kyo was just looking around the cafeteria. Yuki smiled, at least things were slowly coming back to normal.

* * *

**Kagasha: How'd it go? Was it good?**

**Tohru: I enjoyed it Kagasha.**

**Kagasha: Thanks. I just hope that everyone else does.**

**Yuki: Don't worry about it. If this isn't your best chapter just keep going with it.**

**Kagasha: Thanks a bunch guys. Well anywayz, leave me about 5 reviews and I'll give you a new chappie. And please good people of fanfiction land, NO FLAMES!!!! Waste of your time and mine. BYE FOR NOW!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Presents

**Kagasha: Hey guys, how are you? I think I'm starting to get better at posting new chappies more often. The guys and gals left me to go out so I'm all on my lonesome (pouts). Well I hope you guys enjoy the new chappie. **

_

* * *

_

_Forbidden Lovers_

**_Presents_**

Lunch was now over and Yuki and Tohru were on their way to their next period class together. Kyo was at another class for this period. Yuki sat down in his seat and Tohru sat beside him. Saki and Arisa sat down near Tohru. Saki tapped Tohru's shoulder.

"Don't forget ok. Because I can sense that it's bothering you a little."

Tohru nodded and turned back around. The rest of the class walked into the room and sat down in their seats. "Welcome students. How was your weekends?" The delighted teacher happily sat down in her chair, waiting for their response. All the students spoke, except Yuki and Tohru. Yuki couldn't say that his weekend was total bliss as he and Kyo got together. He sure couldn't speak on how he and Kyo had sex. That'll just destroy what they have and also have the whole entire school talking about them. Ms. Mou crossed her legs and looked over at Yuki. "Why didn't you speak Yuki?"

All eyes were on him as he spoke. "I didn't have such a nice weekend, Ms. Mou."

"And you", she asked, turning her attention towards Tohru.

"No, I didn't have such a fortunate weekend either."

"Well", Ms. Mou said as she stood up and straightened out her black pencil skirt. "We'll just continue the day as planned." Yuki bent his head down and sighed a heavy sigh. _She just had to ask, now she has me thinking about the whole weekend over again. _He smirked to himself. _I wish that weekend could just rewind itself...even if we did have some adversities to go through along the way. _As he continued to think to himself about his weekend, Arisa couldn't help, but look at the back of Yuki's neck.

"What's that on your neck Yuki?"

"Huh?", he asked, now out of his reminiscing daze.

"What's that on your neck?"

Tohru and Saki both looked at his neck, trying to find out what was on his neck. "It looks like...passion marks", Tohru slowly and nervously said.

"That's what I was thinking."

Yuki fixed his collar so it would cover up his neck. "There's nothing wrong with my neck nor is there anything on it. Get over it." By now, some of the students and Ms. Mou was looking over in Yuki's direction. He shot them a look that made the students turn back around. Ms. Mou just sighed as she got out of her chair and turned to the board. Yuki rested his head back into his folded arms as he soon drifted off to sleep.

All the while, Tohru couldn't help but think as to what happened when Yuki got the passion marks on his neck. _Maybe Kyo was laying with him and was biting on his neck. Or maybe they were probably..._ She gulped hard. She dared not even to continue the thought. "No, that can't be it." She wiped the tear that was about to fall and sniffed. Her feelings for Kyo were still there and it was hard to even think of Kyo being with anybody else. But the jealousness was slowly fading away, even if she always had the continuous reminder of them being together.

School was now over and Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru were all walking side by side towards the bus stop. As they walked, Yuki and Kyo decided not to even touch each other, just in case Tohru would take offense towards it. Yuki looked over at Tohru and flung his arm over her shoulder with a smile on his face.

"Why such the long face, Tohru? Aren't you happy to come back home?"

"Yes, I am. I'm happy, just still a little emotionally irregular."

"Come on. When we get home, we're going to make you feel a lot better. Isn't that right Kyo?"

He wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, so it caught him off guard. "Huh? What did you say?"

"I said that when we get home we're going to make Tohru feel a lot better."

"Yeah, you're still family Tohru. We're gonna love you. So stop the frowning and put a damned smile on your face."

Now Tohru was smiling. Not because Kyo said so, but because it seemed as though things were just the same. Kyo and Yuki seemed to polar opposites of one another. Kyo was just as arrogant and bossy as ever and Yuki was comforting towards her feelings. _Yup, things are turning around for the good. _"I wish I could give you guys a hug right now." They all smiled at the comment. They were tired of fussing and fighting amongst one another. That stage of their lives was over. It was time to return to how things used to be...even if things will never be the same.

By the time they got home, it was 4 o clock in the afternoon. Yuki and Kyo were currently making a nice bubble for Tohru and she couldn't wait to get in. As they prepared her bath, Kyo glanced over at Yuki.

"Maybe...one day...I can do something like this for you."

Yuki rose up from checking the water temperature and looked at Kyo. He smiled and hugged him. "Who knew you could be so sweet?" Kyo just smiled back at him as he leaned in and kissed Yuki soft and gently. They wanted to continue the kisses, but they had to remember everyone wasn't yet comfortable with their new found love for one another. Yuki got out of Kyo's arms and continued to check the water. He poured in some more bubble soap that had a calming and relaxing aroma. Yuki inhaled and exhaled heavily. He would love for Kyo to emerge his body in warm water with bubbles surrounding him...or them. He sighed. That'll probably have to wait a little while till everyone accepts them. The water was now high enough and Yuki stood up.

"Tell her to come on in."

Kyo arose from his spot on the floor and went into Tohru's room to get her. When he came in, she was lying on her bed flipping through the channels. He smirked. "Tohru?" She gave him a question mark look. "Come on. Your bath is ready." Tohru smiled as she gladly got up and walked beside him. They entered the bathroom and seen Yuki standing by the sink.

"Well here you go Ms. Tohru. Everything's here and if you need anything, don't hesitate to call us."

Tears swelled in her eyes and she sniffed. "Thanks guys. Really. I appreciate it."

Kyo smiled, about to exit the bathroom along with Yuki. "Your welcome. Now, shut up and relax." He shut the door behind him and sighed. Yuki shook his head. "What?"

"Nothing. Get away from the door and let her relax as intended." Kyo got away from the door and went into his room. Yuki followed behind him and shut the door. They sat on the bed and Yuki rested his body on top of Kyo's. They gazed into each other's eyes and kissed each other. Pecks, became long tender kisses, and soon, tongue was invovled. Neither of them were as hard as usual, but they were hard. Kyo's hands rested on Yuki's lower back as Yuki's was on Kyo's shoulders. After the kissing, they gazed at each other once more and laughed. "Hmmm. I feel good now."

"Why?"

"Because things are finally turning around."

"Yeah." Even though he did believe that, something was kicking him in the back of his head to say something about Akito. That never left his mind, no matter what they were doing. "You ever wonder what Akito would say...or do?"

Yuki exhaled heavily and flopped his head down on his chest. "I try not to."

"I mean, doesn't Shigure have to tell him what happens? And since he knows about us..." Kyo was cut off by soft subtle lips. He didn't finish his statement afterwards. He just gulped and looked at the ceiling. _Maybe Shigure wouldn't tell Akito. Maybe Akito wouldn't even care._ Kyo knew that part was a lie, but he at least had to have a positive outlook as well. But he also knew that nothing was optimistic about Akito. But he pushed that out of his head right now. He was with his one and only and it couldn't be any better. He had to focus on the present. _They call it the present for a reason, _he chuckled to himself as he stroked Yuki's hair.

* * *

**Kagahsa: How'd it go? Was it good? Well since they're still gone, I'll just gone on with the routine. Leave me a good 3 reviews and I'll give you another chappie. Please good people, NO FLAMES!!! I hate them as much as the next person. Bye for now!!!!**


	10. Author's Note

**Hey guys, Kagasha here. I just wanted talk to you guys about this flame I just got for my lovely story. It says, "WHAT!! Yuki and Kyo fall in love?! You have a sick mind and have no respect for the story! BAKA". I'm not going to air that person's name out because they know they are. But I'd just like to say if I have a sick mind, you must be just as sick as me because you obviously selected a Yuki and Kyo story and you've spent your sweet time reading it. The summary's there for a reason. Now I can see if it wasn't your type of story and whatever because everyone has different tastes and doesn't enjoy the same thing. But saying I have no respect for the story is a bit much person. But anywayz, the story will continue with Yuki and Kyo being together and with me having no ounce of respect for the story :D. Have a nice day and a new chappie will be up soon!!!!**

**-Kagasha**


	11. Darkness

**Kagasha: Hey everyone, how's it going?**

**Tohru: Oh I'm great. I missed you.**

**Kagasha: Missed you guys too.**

**Kyo: We should've stayed away longer.**

**Kagasha: And why would you do that Kitty?**

**Kyo: Because...I'm not Kitty.**

**Kagasha: Oh your not. (hugs him)**

**Kyo: (turns into a cat) Oh ha ha. Very funny.**

**Kagasha: (laughs) Very. Anywayz, here's the new chappie so ENJOY!!!! **

_

* * *

_

_Forbidden Lovers_

**_Darkness_**

The next morning came and Kyo was the first to wake up. He found Yuki lying on his chest, softly inhaling and exhaling. He gently rubbed his hair as he remembered that they fell asleep in his room the night before. The door was still open and he couldn't help, but wonder if anyone had seen them lying together like that. _Maybe they did see us like this. But whatever, they already know we're together so it don't matter. _Kyo gently laid Yuki down on the bed and got up. He yawned and stretched as he walked towards the bathroom. He started the water and when he got warm enough, he stripped down to nothing and got in. The warm water pounded and massaged his back. The water was putting him into a trance and soon, he forgot the he had to wash for school later on in the day. After getting out of his trance, he started washing. While he was washing, the bathroom door was opened.

"Who is it?"

But no one spoke. Instead Kyo heard the sound of cotton sliding up against the person's skin.

"Who is it", Kyo asked again, now more aggravated by the intruder.

The curtains were pulled aside and Yuki stepped into the shower.

"Why didn't you tell me if that was you or not", Kyo asked while grabbing Yuki's waist and smiling.

"I didn't want to. I just wanted to hear you get angry."

Kyo chuckled at his remark. "Yeah, I was getting a bit mad though."

"Mmmm." Yuki grabbed the wash cloth and started washing Kyo's back with it. Kyo moaned as the soapy water glided down his back and down to his butt. Yuki kissed his neck while he continued to wash Kyo's back. "You know, they found those passion marks on my neck." Kyo nodded his head, not being able to speak. Yuki started to leave passion marks all over Kyo's neck and shoulders as he continued to slide the wash cloth up and down his back. After he washed his back, he turned Kyo and kissed him. Kyo gently grabbed Yuki's lower back and pulled him close. Yuki's hands fell into Kyo's now wet orange hair. Yuki slowly started to kiss down Kyo's body, making Kyo's head spin. When he reached down to his hard dick, he licked his head first, making Kyo almost fall over. Then he engulfed all of him. He sucked and stroked his member while occasionally looking up to look at Kyo's face. Kyo's eyes were flipped into the back of his head and his mouth was open. Kyo bit down on his lip as he looked down at Yuki. He never thought Yuki would do something like this, no matter how gay or how much he loved him. _I guess I thought wrong._ Yuki continued to slide him in and out of his, making suckling noises with his mouth. Kyo leaned back on the shower wall. He wanted to grip on the wall, but they only slid due to the water. He clenched his teeth and exhaled heavily. Soon, Kyo exploded into Yuki's mouth.

"Argh, shit." He was now panting, his eyes looking as though he just woke up. Yuki rose from off his knees and looked at Kyo's droopy eyes, after swallowing of Kyo's thick cream. All he could do was laugh at his expression. "I don't find nothing funny", Kyo said while still panting up against the wall. His legs were too weak for him to even stand right now. Yuki picked up the wash cloth and rewashed Kyo. When he was done washing Kyo, he began to wash himself because Kyo was still in shock. Yuki still couldn't help, but laugh at Kyo just stare into space like he wasn't on this planet.

"Kyo?"

"Yeah", he responded, now recovering from the moment.

"Can you move?"

Kyo slowly shook his head. "Not a lot. You really had me going overboard with that."

Yuki laughed again as he finished washing. He rinsed off his soapy body and turned off the shower when all the soap was off his skin. They both got out the shower and dried off. They didn't say anything as they snuck out of the bathroom and went into Kyo's room together. When they entered, Kyo couldn't say a word. His mind was still flooded with what happened. He couldn't really even look at Yuki the same.

_It's not that I think he's disgusting for doing what he did. Never would I think that...it's just... _He looked at the ceiling and and bent his head and dried off his body. _It just took me aback because I guess...I'm slowly getting used to the label "gay". _Kyo stopped his train of thought and just decided to finish drying off. While Kyo was thinking to himself, Yuki had left to go into his own room to get some clothes. Kyo flopped onto the bed and sigh. "It was good though."

About thirty minutes later, Kyo and Yuki were sitting down while Tohru decided to return the favor they gave her yesterday by making all of them breakfast. She had a wide spread of differnt food such as eggs, bacon, rice, french toast, pancakes, sausage, dumplings, and hash browns. Kyo got up from his place at the table and walked over to Tohru.

"Damn Tohru, it really smells good in here." The food gave off a wonderful aroma that masked the entire first floor of the house. It glided around their noses and their hair and was steathily going upstairs. They all couldn't help, but inhale and exhale the scent.

She smiled brightly. "Thanks Kyo. I just had to repay you guys for how you treated me yesterday." Kyo smiled and stroked her hair a few times before taking his seat beside Kyo. Kyo quickly and lightly kissed Yuki and Yuki leaned his head on Kyo's shoulder. Footsteps were heard coming down the steps and the turned to see Shigure in a dark grey suit. "Oh, Shigure. Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm going to an important meeting. I'll be back soon", he said, now on his way to turning the door knob.

"You don't want anything to eat?"

Shigure turned his head and seen the disappointed look on Tohru's face. He put a small smile on his face as he walked over to Tohru and gently rubbed her hair just as Kyo had done earlier. "I'll be back to eat it, ok. Oh, almost forgot, you guys don't have school today." Tohru smiled and finished the last bit of eggs. She set them aside with the rest of food.

"Please be back before it gets cold."

Shigure smiled again. "I will Tohru", he said while walking back towards the door. "You guys be good now."

Kyo hunched over, elbows on the table, fingers intwined. "What's this meeting all about?"

"Nothing Kyo."

Kyo was getting agravated. There was something telling him that this meeting was a little odd. Like it wasn't right. "You didn't answer the damned question Mutt. I asked what's this meeting about? Who you seeing?"

Shigure didn't respond. He just promptly left the house. Kyo grunted and turned his head away from the door. "Something's just not right with that."

"How Kyo", Tohru asked as she turned around with three plates of food in her hands. She passed the plates around the table and sat down across from Yuki. The food before them were steaming hot and the steam rose and whipped around their noses.

"I don't know...it's just a feeling", Kyo replied as he took in a bite of his soft pancakes.

"Come on Kyo. Don't bring any bad vibes to this table", Yuki said with a smile. Kyo just smiled back at him and continued eating.

Now they were done eating, but they were still sitting at the table due to their full stomachs. Tohru giggled at herself as she slowly got out of her chair and went to go wash her dishes. Kyo's was leaning his head on the table and Yuki was leaning on his shoulder. When Kyo could finally find some energy within himself to move, he shook Yuki a little. Yuki slid over and Kyo got out of chair and threw his dishes in the sink. "I'll be back to wash my dishes later Tohru."

"Oh no, it's ok. I'll wash them."

Kyo shrugged as he went upstairs. Yuki soon followed. While Tohru was downstairs washing the remainder of the dishes, she sighed. The rest of the food was now cold and she continued to wonder when Shigure would be back. _How long could the meeting possibly be anyway? _She began to put away the excess food when Shigure walked through the front door. "Oh, hi Shigure...The food's cold, but I can heat it up for you."

Shigure just looked at Tohru from the living room and shook his head. "Toss it out. I don't want it."

"But all I have to do is heat it up and..."

"I said toss it out Tohru!!", Shigure screamed at her with a lot of venom in his voice as he went upstairs and into his room. Tohru immediately began to scrape all the food into the trash can. She gulped hard as she cautiuously walked upstairs and knocked on Shigure's door. She heard him speaking with someone on the phone, but she couldn't tell who. She knocked on the white wooden door again and this time Shigure halted his conversation and answered the door. "What is it Tohru", he asked with less venom than before.

"I...I was just wondering if anything was wrong and if I can do anything to help."

Shigure exhaled heavily and scratched his head. "Dear Tohru, there's nothing that can make this situation any better. It's going to happen and there's nothing I can do about it. I begged and I pleaded, but no words or actions could change their fate. It's forbidden...written in black and white and they've crossed the line." And with that statement, he closed the door and continued to talk on the phone. Tohru had an urge to cry even if she didn't know who had crossed the line or what was forbidden. _What is who's fate? Is it that bad? _Tohru couldn't keep her head straight. She slowly walked on the soft tan carpet and into Kyo's room where she seen Kyo sitting on his bed watching tv. She sat down on the edge of it and sighed.

"What's wrong Tohru", he asked her while playing in her hair. He began to enjoy the soft and moist texture of her hair as he once did before.

"It's Shigure...and this forbidden thing."

"What forbidden thing?" He slid over and sat on the edge of the bed beside her and stared at her hard.

"I don't know. He was just going on this rant about someone's fate and what they're doing is forbidden and how they crossed the line. Who's fate is it? What's forbidden? What was the meeting about?" Tears slid down her face as she continued to go on. "Is it you? Is it me? Is it Yuki? Is anyone we know?" Kyo could only look at her as she cried and ranted on herself. He placed his index finger in front of her lips and hushed her.

"Calm down, please. Your making me crazy with all this. Lay down in my bed and get your head together so we can talk about this later." Tohru nodded as she slid over and laid on his bed. She wiped a stray tear that was about to hit the white pillows on his bed.

"I'm just scared Kyo and I don't know why. It's just...this gut feelnig you know? This situation is scary and it's like we're in the dark about this. We're walking around blindfolded with black blindfolds without a voice to aid us nor a walking stick or a seeing eye dog to guide us. It's so scary Kyo...it's scary."

Kyo reached over and hugged her and in no later than 2 seconds had he been transformed into a cat.

"Why'd you hug me if you know you'd turn into a cat?"

"I just had to hug you", he said as he leaped onto the bed and sat beside her head. "Just relax ok. This will get settled." He gave her a reassuring lick on her cheek, jumped off the bed, and walked into Yuki's room. Tohru sniffed and turned her head and looked out the window. The sunshine beamed through the window and brightened the residue of tears on her face.

"Even with the sunlight...we still walk in darkness", she said as she closed her eyes and buried her head into the pillow.

* * *

**Kagasha: How'd it go? Was it good?**

**Yuki: I enjoyed it. It was a lot more drama than the others. **

**Tohru: Yeah, and it seemed darker too.**

**Kagasha: Yeah, I know.**

**Kyo: What's forbidden huh?**

**Kagasha: I can't tell you.**

**Kyo: (gets in Kagasha's face) Yeah you can. Tell me. What's the fate of whoever?**

**Kagasha: (smiles and turns head) I can't tell you. It'll spoil the surprise. Anywayz, leave me about 3 good reviews and I'll give you guys another chappie. Please good people, NO FLAMES!!! They're a waste of my time and yours. Bye for now!!!!**

**Tohru: Bye guys!!!!**


	12. Final Dinner in Silence

**Kagasha: Hey everyone.**

**Kyo: Hey Kags.**

**Kagasha: Today, it's just gonna be me and my kitty. Everyone else went out.**

**Kyo: (huffs) What did I tell you about calling me kitty?**

**Kagasha: (giggles) You know you like it anywayz, so don't complain. Hope you like it, ENJOY!!**

* * *

_**Forbidden Lovers**_

**_Final Dinner in Silence_**

For the past couple of hours, the house was completely cold and lifeless. Shigure didn't leave his room since he had spoken with Tohru and Tohru still lie in Kyo's bed. Kyo had decided to go into Yuki's room and just sit with him and watch tv. It was extremely quiet. The tv in Yuki's room was barely audible. The house was basically empty, hauntingly empty.

Kyo sighed a heavy sigh and rubbed Yuki's left hand. His mind just couldn't get the mental picture of Tohru out of his head. The way she shook as she cried and ranted on about the forbidden. He couldn't help but shake and shiver himself. Yuki looked up at the shaking Kyo and rolled over to face him. "Kyo, what's wrong?"

"The forbidden."

"What's the forbidden", he asked with his right eyebrow raised.

"I don't know. It's someone though, I know that. Someone or more than just someone did something and it's forbidden. I have this weird feeling death comes with the forbidden."

"Who told you this?"

"Tohru."

"Did she tell you who did the forbidden?"

Kyo closed his eyes as he shook his head. All he could do was hold Yuki closer to him. Yuki hugged him back. He didn't ask anymore questions because he knew that Kyo was hurting deep deep down within his soul. But how could someone feel such a way when they have not a clue of who it was? It could've been anyone. Yuki sighed as he felt a tear drop onto his head. Kyo was now crying. He was biting down on his bottom lip so hard that blood slowly slipped through the gash in his lip. More tears streamed down his face and plopped onto Yuki's head. Yuki pushed himself up a little closer to Kyo's face and wiped away his tears. Usually it was Yuki, who cried. Now the scenario was flipped once more. Yuki held Kyo's face ever so gently and placed his lips on his.

"It's going to be ok, Kyo. I know it."

Kyo stared deep into Yuki's eyes and cried some more. His eyes were close to blood shot red from his tears. Yuki just continued to wipe his tears away as they slid down. Once his tears stopped, Yuki placed his head on his chest. His listened to Kyo's heart beat and realized that it was beating a little faster than usual...as if he was on edge and was nervous. He felt Kyo push him off of his chest as Kyo got up off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"About to use the bathroom", Kyo replied as he exited the Yuki's room and went into the bathroom. After using the bathroom and washing his hands, he gazed at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't enjoy how he looked, just spewing tears over a matter that he basically knew nothing about. He splashed some water onto his face and sighed. He shook his head and silently walked into Yuki's room where he seen Tohru and Yuki sitting on the bed, also in silence even though the tv was still on. Tohru looked up at Kyo when he walked in and opened her mouth, about to speak, but only squeaked. "It's ok Tohru. You don't have to say anything." He sat down beside her and wanted to hug her, but knew he couldn't. She nodded her head and stood up.

"I'm going out for a while. I need some fresh air. Anything you want to me to get for dinner today?"

"Leeks", Yuki said while slyly grinning at Kyo. Kyo gave him a playful glare.

"Ok", Tohru said smiling as she walked out the room and down the stairs. Soon, there was the sound of the front door slamming shut. Kyo flopped down on the bed and sighed heavily again. Yuki crawled on top of Kyo and kissed his lips. Kyo grabbed his hair slightly and kissed his forehead.

"We should go somewhere...just to get out of this damned house."

"And go where?"

"It doesn't matter. But I know staying in this house isn't go for my health. I know that for damned sure."

"Mmm", Yuki quietly replied as he kissed Kyo again.

"You know, you been kissing on me and trying to get me hot all day. You trying to have sex again", he playfully asked. Yuki blushed a little and smiled. "I wouldn't mind. We ain't really have sex since our first time together." Yuki just continued to blush. He got up and walked towards the door. "And where the hell you think you going?", Kyo asked with a smile on his face, the tip of his fangs showing.

"Now I need some air."

Kyo smiled wider. "I'll come with you." He hopped off the bed and walked behind Yuki as they, too, walked out of the front door. They decided to not go into the woods, but instead went to inner part of town. There were shops here and there. People seemed to never sit down as the seemed to rush from one store to the other buying knick knacks and other unnecessary objects. Cars and bikes were moving a little slower than the people due to the occasional traffic. It was busy, but the people whom were there everyday were used to it.

They walked down the street and on their way to a bookstore, they spotted Haru and Momiji walking in their direction. "Hey Momiji, Haru", Yuki screamed and waved to them. As soon as Momiji seen that both Yuki and Kyo were together, his happy smile turned upside down and he groaned with sorrow. They walked up to them and stopped when they were face to face.

"Well well well, isn't it the big F's walking up and down the street like tey don't give a damn", Haru said as he placed his hands on his head.

"Don't say thing like that Haru. It's notnice."

"Well, it's not nice for them to prancing around the damned place like they're in the clear."

"Haru..." Momiji couldn't finish his sentence. Instead he decided to talk about something more uplifting. "Where's Tohru?"

"Oh, she went to go get somethings for dinner tonight. You want to join us", Yuki asked.

Haru quickly waved his hands from side to side and shookhis head. "No, I'd pass. Don't bring me into that shit. I want to live tomorrow." Yuki and Kyo just gazed at Haru when he said that. Now the forbidden person or thing was closer than they had expected. It was living inside their house. Yuki gulped and tried to push the thought of anyone of the Sohma family dying out of his head. Kyo couldn't help, but ask what he meant by 'I want to live tomorrow'. Momiji immiediately answered for Haru.

"It's nothing...really. And Yuki, we're coming for dinner. I'll let the rest of the family know too. Let's go Haru." He quickly grabbed Haru's arm and frantically exited the company of Yuki and Kyo. All Yuki and Kyo could do was stare into nothing with awe and confusion at the actions and the conversation that took place. Why did they leave like that? What made Haru quickly refuse being near them or even being in the same house? Why did he acknowledge them as the 'big F's'? Did the F stand for...forbidden? Yuki sighed heavily and clenched Kyo's shirt tightly and buried his head in his chest. Kyo wrapped his arms around Yuki's lower back and rested his chin on the top of Yuki's head as he looked up at the sky. He rubbed his silver gray hair gently for a while to calm Yuki down a bit.

"Come on. Let's go to the bookstore so you can get your mind off of that."

Yuki nodded as they walked down the street and walked through the glass double doors into the bookstore. It was a beautiful and relaxing place. It was nicely lit and there was a coffee shop on the far left of the store. Some of the people in the coffee shop, mostly college students, were tapping away at their laptops sipping at thier coffees and lattes. There were people on the floor browsing through books they found interesting and might buy later on. A lady dressed in a green apron with the company's logo on it, greeted them when they walked in. They nodded with a 'Good afternoon' and walked over to the coffee shop. Kyo ordered them some chocolate chip cookies and two vanilla frappuccinos. They took a seat near the window that shown the hussle and bussle of the town.

Yuki his left arm around his midsection as he lifted his right to nibble on his thumbnail. Kyo bit his lip and pulled out a cookie from the cheerfully decorated paper bag.

"Hmm", he mumbled as he extended his arm into Yuki's direction, offering him the cookie. He took it and only nibbled on it. "Please stop thinking about it. I'm having a hard time with it too, but when I see you hurting over it like this it makes it worse. Relax, nothing's going to happen. I took you here so you can at least relax", he grabbed Yuki's hand and massaged his knuckles, "I promise you, if anything does happen...it'll be better in the end. Trust me on this. And I'll be with you through everything. So don't crack on me now, ok." Yuki didn't answer. He cautiously and slowly nibbled on the cookie. Kyo shook his head, getting a little irritated, and pressed his thumb against his knuckle, hurting it a bit. "Answer me, don't crack on me ok." He gripped his hand tightly.

"Ok, ok. I won't." Kyo loosened his grip and rubbed his knuckles again. He let go of his hand and grabbed a cookie out of the bag and put it in his mouth as he stood up. He grabbed the cookies and his frappuccino.

"Let's look through the books." Yuki stood up and grabbed his frappuccino as well. They walked down the main aisle and made a right. They ended up in the astrology/astronomy aisle and Yuki picked up a book about the Chinese zodiac. He flipped through the book and landed on a random page. It told about the rat's devilish actions towards the cat. He flipped the page. It told of the cat resting at home, waiting for a party that he would never attend. He flipped it again. It now told that because of the rat, the cat would never be accepted in the zodiac. He slammed the book shut and placed it back on the shelf. Yuki sat beside Kyo and hugged him tight.

"I'm so sorry Kyo."

"For what", he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"For being a rat."

He petted his hair and pulled him closer to his body. "It's ok. I mean...it's not your fault you were born a rat. Just like it's not my fault I was born a cat. That's just the way things are. Nothing we can do about." He stood up and stretched. "I'm tired of being here now. Let's go back home and let Tohru know we're having more people for dinner tonight." Yuki got up, grabbed his things, and followed Kyo out the bookstore.

When they arrived home, it was close to six o clock. Tohru just came home when they came. "Oh, hi guys. Where'dyou guys go?"

"Went to the bookstore in town. Want some cookies?"

She walked over to Kyo and let the bag of cookies fall into her hands. "Thanks Kyo." She stuffed a cookie in her mouth and almost choked from not chewing it enough. They rushed over to her and tried to help her to stop choking withut having their bodies touch. She soon stopped choking and wiped the tears from her eyes that appeared due to her choking.

"You need to learn to chew your damned food. Don't need you dying around here."

She gave him a goofy smile and nodded. "Ok."

"Oh yeah Tohru", Kyosaid as he sat down on the floor by the table, "A couple of members from the family are coming over. Sooo...you might need to get a little more than that", he said, eyeing the little basket of food she had.

"Yeah, I guess so." She grabbed a bigger basket, dumped the items from her smaller basket into the larger one, and walked towards the door. Yuki stood from leaning up against the couch and looped his arm through Tohru's arm and exited the house with her.

In what seemed like thirty minutes, the house was filled with all the members of the family. But the expected chaos and disfunction that came with the Sohma family didn't come with them this time. It was the polar opposite. They greeted Kyo as the walked through the door and sat down, not another word spoken. Even Kagura only sat down and didn't even glance in Kyo's direction. Soon, Tohru and Kyo came through the sliding door and were given a grudgingly greeting.

"Hi everyone." Momiji quickly got up and grabbed both of her hands and bounced.

"Tohru!!"

"Momiji!!"

"How have you been? I missed you so much. I just got this new book and I want to show it to you next time."

"Oh, I've been great. And I can't wait to see the book. Want to help me cook?"

"Sure!"

"I'll help too", Yuki said about to walk into the kitchen.

"No...no. I'll help. You just sit there and relax", Ayame said immediately, getting off the floor and power walking into the kitchen behind Tohru and Momiji. Yuki's head bucked back, then he looked down at the floor and started to walk upstairs.

"I'll be back everyone."

"Mmmm", they all said in unison. As Yuki walked up the stairs, Kyo jumped off his resting spot on the couch and ran up the stairs after Yuki. Everyone downstairs held their gazes at Kyo when he ran upstairs. They shook their heads. Kagura clenched her hands tight, digging her nails into the palms of her hands.

"How... how could they do this to the family?! Their more of a disappointment and a disgrace than Ritsu over there", she screamed, pointing in Ritsu's direction. Ritsu's head fell and he looked at his lap. "I mean, what possessed them to even stoop so damn low to do something like that?! I don't want to be in this house anymore!!" She stood up and commenced to march out of the house, but Shigure reached up and grabbed her leg.

"Sit down."

"Why should I?! I don't want to take part in the forbidden. I refuse!! I want to live!!"

"Because, we have to pay our respects to them this one last time before it starts. This is the very last time we will see them with the last speck of humanity they have. So please, just sit down."

Kagurahuffed and grudgingly sat down on her mat, arms folded. "And to think I loved him." She shivered at the thought.

Hatori swiped his hair behind his ear and shook his head. "Never...never have I thought that anyone would take part in the forbidden. No one told them of it before?" They all shook their heads. "No wonder. But there was never a documented forbbiden before. It was just written for this to never take place. But...this is the very first time the Sohma family ever experienced a forbidden."

Kyo followed Yuki into his room and shut the door behind him. "What's up Yuki?"

"Everything's odd", he said sitting on his bed. "This house is too quiet. Even if two members of the family came, it would be more chaotic than it is downstairs." Kyo walked over ot Yuki, leaned in close to his face, and kissed him gently. Yuki leaned back onto the bed, gripping a hand full of orange strands of silk. They continued to kiss, Kyo moving up a little more so that he could rest his knees on the bed. He rubbed Yuki's hips and grabbed the waist of his pants. Yuki left Kyo's hair and started to pull and tug at his shirt. Kyo lifted up a bit and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it in front of the door. He dove back into Yuki, kissing and sucking on his neck. Yuki traced his fingers and nails up Kyo's back and they found their way back into his hair. He pulled it when Kyo bit his ear and licked the perimeter of his ear, while flicking his nipple with his thumb. "Kyo..." Kyo ground his pelvis into Yuki's, rubbing their members together through the layers of fabric. Kyo licked his ear again and whispered.

"I love you."

Yuki almost melted right there. He started grab at Kyo's pants, ready for him. Kyo lifted up from Yuki's ear and looked him deep in his eyes. They were panting in unison and wanted to rip each other's pants off. They were slighlty sweating and the air around them was getting hot. But they knew that there were too many people downstairs that might come upstais just to see what was going on. Kyo leaned in for another kiss then got from atop of Yuki and went to put his shirt on. Yuki sat down on the edge of the bed and placed his hands in his head as he ran his fingers through his grey strands. Kyo looked over his shoulder and looked at Yuki whom seemed like his bestfriend just died. He smiled and walked over to Yuki. "It's going to be ok. We can do it later when everyone's gone and Shigure and Tohru are sleep." Yuki smiled and punched Kyo in his chest. He stood and opened the door. They exited the room and walked downstairs. They took their seats side by side one another, not saying a word to the others.

Kagura glared at Kyo and Yuki when they sat down. When Kyo's eyes met with her's, she swiftly turned her head in the opposite direction. Tohru, Momiji, and Ayame came through the kitchen walkway with a couple of pots of food. "Here you go guys. Hope it's good", she said with a smile. She placed her pot on the table and went back into the kitchen to get some bowls, plates, and chopsticks. She came back in, set up the table, and sat down beside Kyo. "Sorry I didn't set the table before you all got here."

"It's ok", Yuki said, reaching over to pour a spoonful of the soup she made into his bowl. She lifted her head and smiled at the comment.

The dinner went by in complete silence except the scraping of silverware and the munching and crunching of food. But even though there was silence because of no one speaking, the stares and glares spoke loudly. The entire family seemed to be staring at Yuki and Kyo in disgust, pity, and sympathy. Yuki and Kyo were both still confused and so they ate their food with their heads down to avoid the stares, even though they still felt them on their heads.

Everyone was now gone, leaving piles of dishes in the sink. Tohru was ordered by Kyo to leave the dishes there for tonight and that he and Yuki would do them in the morning. Shigure was in his room, Tohru in her's, and Yuki and Kyo on the roof. They lie on the roof, kissing, moaning, grinding, screaming each other's name in ecstacy. They didn't want to stop. Nothing could make them stop.

All the while, Shigure heard them as he jotted down what he heard in his journal for Akito.

* * *

**Kagasha: How'd it go? Did you like it?**

**Kyo: Wow, a lot of silence in that one.**

**Kagasha: I know.**

**Kyo: So what the hell is the forbidden? I'm still confused.**

**Kagasha: If you don't know what the forbidden is yet, you'll just have to read on like everyone else.**

**Kyo: You can't just tell me? (cat ear's pop and pokes out bottom lip)**

**Kagasha: I'm sorry Kitty, but I can't.**

**Kyo: (sits on the floor and folds arms) Whatever.**

**Kagasha: Ha ha, well anywayz, please leave me at least 3 good reviews and I'll give you guys another drama packed chappie. And please good people, NO FLAMES!!I hate them so much. (hugs Kyo, holds him, and waves his paw at readers). BYE FOR NOW!!**

**Kyo: Oh, come on.**


	13. Take Her World

**Kagasha: Hey guys. How's everything going? And sorry it took me a bit longer than usual. I was triyng to update a few of my other stories.**

**Tohru: Oh, that's ok. We could wait.**

**Kagasha: I know you could've waited, but my fanfic readers were probably getting a little antsy.**

**Kyo: Well they can wait.**

**Kagasha: And why do you always gotta to be so grumpy Kitty?**

**Kyo: I'm not grumpy.**

**Kagasha: (smiles) Yeah whatever. Anywayz, read and ENJOY!!**

* * *

_**Forbbiden Lovers**_

**_Take Her World_**

Kyo sat in his desk with his head resting on his open palm. He stopped paying attention to what the teacher had to say and was beginning to add things up about the forbidden, but it still wasn't completely getting through to him. It had been about a week since the silent Sohma dinner and the family had abandoned and disowned Yuki and Kyo all together. The hadn't rung for no one except for Shigure and when he answered the phone, he swiftly walked into his room and shut the door behind him. It was odd. It was haunting. It was...irregular.

While Kyo was buried in his thoughts, his teacher, Mr. Jackson, stood at his desk tapping a piece of chalk on it to get his attention. "Mr. Sohma, have you found something more important to do in my class?"

"You could say that," Kyo answered nonchalantly. Some of his fellow classmates laughed at his response.

"Are you getting smart with me, Mr. Sohma?"

"That's why I'm in class, Mr. Jackson." Kyo was getting more and more irritated with every question that was given his way. He wanted think more about the forbidden, not about world history.

"Hmm. Mr. Sohma, gather your things and go to the main office. I don't have time to deal with defiant children who are trying to interfere with other people's education. I'll bring the referral down in about five minutes. You better be there."

"Whatever." Kyo grudgingly got his things and walked out the classroom, slamming the door shut.

"Oohh, I like a bad boy like him," one girl said while eyeing the door.

"Me too!!" another agreed.

Kyo slowly walked down a flight of stairs and made a right to the main office. He slumped in a chair and angrily looked at the secretaries in there. One secretary, who was wearing a feminine white shirt with a brown knee length skirt, her haired wrapped neatly in a bun, looked up from her computer and looked at Kyo with a smile. "Why the long face? Do you mind telling me what's wrong?" Kyo didn't answer immediately, but she waited attentively for his answer.

Kyo sighed and slouched back in his chair, "Family problems. Care to ask any other questions that aren't any of your concern?"

The secretary smiled again and fixed her glasses. "My name's Ms. Hina, just so you know what to call me. And what kind of family problems? Is it too personal?" Kyo simply nodded his head. "Well, whatever it is, it will work out in the end. Everything does. So don't be mad at the present. Smile because you know the future will be bright," and with that last word, she went back to answering the phone and typing away at the computer. Soon, Mr. Jackson came into the office, passed the refferal to Ms. Hina, and walked out while glaring at Kyo the entire time. "Say's here that you were be a disruption to class, Kyo. And he reccomends a parent conferrence."

"Well, good luck with that. I have no parents."

"Sorry to hear that. It also says to call your guardian immediately." She looked into Kyo's direction and gave him a pout. "I have to do my job." So she looked through the files for Kyo's emergency card and after finding it, she began to dial his number. "Hello? Yes, this is Ms. Hina at Kaibara High School concerning Kyo Sohma. In this refferal it says that Kyo has been zoning out constantly and not doing classwork. His teacher, Mr. Jackson, would like to have a conference with you immediately...Oh well, I'm just doing my job sir...How can the school do anything for your child?...Yes he does, he's sitting right here...I don't think the school can do anything...Do you want to come get him early or anything because..." There was soon a dial tone that could be heard with five feet of the phone. Ms. Hina looked at the phone in amazement before putting it back on the hook. "I can't believe this. He just told me that Kyo Sohma doesn't exist and that we have to deal with him."

Kyo laced his fingers in the back of his head, "Told you there were family problems."

After school, Kyo met up with Yuki and Tohru near the bus stop. "How was school you guys," Tohru cheerfully asked.

"It was nice. It would've been better if the girls weren't trying to attack me every minute they laid eyes on me."

Tohru replied with a smile and then a laugh. She looked over at Kyo, seen the fire in his eyes, and decdied not to ask him any stupid questions or questions Kyo might find stupid. Instead she asked, "Kyo, can I help...you know...make you feel better? I see you're not in the best of moods right now."

"Don't bother to help. Whatever you're going to do or try to do will not help. Forget it and don't worry about it," he replied with a huff as the bus screeched to a stop and they all boarded. They passed, handed, and tossed their bus ticket to the driver and took their seats. Kyo gazed out of the window and sighed heavily once more. Yuki, who was sitting beside him, leaned close to Kyo's ear and whispered.

"If this is all about the forbidden, I've think I have all of this figured out. I'll tell you when we get home." Yuki turned his head and looked out the window across from him while Kyo now focused his attention to Yuki. He wanted to know what was it and he wanted to know now. He was bothered by it all week long and couldn't find an answer, but Yuki found it all out and didn't seem to be even phased by it_. What the hell ciould it be? Damn it_, he thought as he turned and looked back out of the window_. I guess I'll just have to wait like he said_.

When they arrived home, Kyo would not leave Yuki alone. He was close behind when they went through the door way, followed his foot steps up the stairs, and even sat on his bed when Yuki walked into his room. Yuki shook his head and sat down beside Kyo, whose knee was shaking with anticipation. Yuki looked dead into Kyo's eyes and after staring into them long enough, he arose from the bed. "What? Huh? Wh-Where the hell are you going, you damned rat?!" Yuki ignored the insult and his question as he exited the room and went downstairs into the living room to get Tohru.

"Tohru, can you come up to my room please? I think you should come and listen to this as well."

Tohru nodded with approval, but she cautiously followed behind him, expecting the worst. They shuffled back into the room and the door was shut behind them. "Please sit, Tohru." Tohru sat down beside Kyo. They both looked at each other, wondering what Yuki had to say, and then directed all of their undivided attention towards Yuki. "Ok, this is all about the forbidden," he began with his lips shaking before, during, and after every sentence. "I've thought this all through and it took me a while, but I think I really think that I've got it. I be...I believe that Kyo and I are the forbidden." The room fell into dead silence. Yuki first looked at Kyo, whose mouth was agape. He then looked at Tohru, whose eyes were swelling with tears of dispair. He brushed his hair out his face and continued. "I think that me and Kyo being together caused the forbidden to occur in the first place. I don't know if it was our first kiss, our first moment together, or letting Shigure know that we are together, but it was something. Now...what I don't know is what's going to happen because of it. But Tohru...don't cry if one of us dies."

That's all it took. Tohru burst into tears and was headed out of the room, but Yuki grabbed her arm. Since she couldn't leave, she fell on her knees and cried into Yuki's pants. "No...no...you can't go...you just can't...I love you guys...no..." Yuki and Kyo crowded around her. Yuki held both of Tohru's hands, lifted up her head, and smiled.

"No, Tohru, don't cry. You have to be strong ok. Say if one of us does go, then what? You can't cry forever."

Kyo wiped the flowing tears off of her face and thought of a saying her heard earlier that day. "And just remember don't cry because of the present. Smile because of the future."

Yuki's head swiftly turned to look at Kyo with an astonished look. "Where'd you learn that one from?"

"My brain, where else?"

Yuki smiled it off and looked back at Tohru. She was still crying and the tears seemed like they wouldn't end. They slid down her face, slipped off her chin, and plopped onto her navy blue skirt. She began to shake softly and sniffed. "I don't know how I would live without one of you." She began to stumble on her next sentence and decided to stop. Tohru stood up from the floor and silently walked out of the room.

Kyo sighed a heavy drawn out sigh that minute Tohru left and collapsed onto the bed, his face on the plaid sheets. Yuki laid down beside him and kissed his cheek. "You know what Yuki? I was stuck on this since that awkward ass dinner and it wouldn't leave my mind. It was just stuck there. I could never find out what it was and you found it out. And...from what you said...I'm nervous like hell. What if it's you? What if it's me? And what if Tohru gets dragged into this? I don't want none of that stuck on either of our shoulders. DAMN IT!!" Kyo punched the bed once, twice, and thrice. Yuki grabbed the sides of Kyo's now burning face and kissed him. He didn't stop kissing him until Kyo's face was no longer hot. Kyo sat up and stare a Yuki before pulling him into a long embrace. "I'm not gonna let you go...never..."

Long hours past and everyone was down stairs eating dinner except Shigure who was eating his dinner in his room. Kyo was devouring his food as if he had never eaten and all Tohru and Yuki could do was laugh ar his antics. In the middle of their meal, there was a very ferocious pounding at the front door. Tohru placed her food down on the table and stood up to answer the door. But on her way, Shigure swiftly walked down stairs and stood in front of door. "It's ok Tohru, I got it. Go back and enjoy your dinner," he basically said though clenched teeth. Tohru smiled a reply and went back to eat her food. Shigure held the doorknob, looked back at them, and opened the door. On the other side of the doorknob were two men dressed in all black suits and behind them was a large rugged man with a black robe on, his arms folded as if he was holding something underneath. One of the clean cut men in a black suit stepped forward and looked around.

"F?"

"F," Shigure replied silently with a nod. He stood by the side of the door and let all three of the dark dressed men inside the Sohma home. When Kyo seen the men walking in silently, shoulders back and head high as if they owned the place, he immediately dropped his food and glared. He stood up and walked over to the the other man who had blonde hair and a goatee.

"And who the hell are you suppossed to be?"

The blonde guy didn't say anything, he just inhaled and exhaled calmly. That just irritated Kyo. Kyo gritted his teeth and almost screamed. "Look here man, who the hell are-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the big guy in the robe pulled out a thick black stick and his Kyo in the back of his head with it. Kyo fell to the floor like a wooden dummy and now unconscious. Tohru began to shake and dropped her food. "KYO!!" Her mind began to race as she thought of what Yuki said earlier. _Don't cry if one of us dies._ She commenced to crying and ran to Kyo's side while Yuki stood to attack the man who hit Kyo. He lunged forward and tried to punch the man, but the two men dressed in all black grabbed both of his arms as the big man walked behind Yuki and did the same to him. Yuki fell on top of Kyo. Tohru screamed again. "No...no...this can't be happening!!" All the while Shigure stood up against a wall, arms folded. He didn't bother to intervene with their actions. Tohru looked up at him in awe and disbelief of his lack of concern.

The clean cut man dragged Kyo out of the house by his feet while the blond man lifted Yuki onto his shoulder and exited. The large rugged man followed behind him, but stopped, looked at Shigure for a while, and then exited while shaking his head.

Tohru stood up and ran towards the door, but Shigure grabbed her so she couldn't leave. "Kyo!! Yuki!!" Tears poured out of her blood shot red eyes and continued to scream and kick, trying to free herself even though her attempts were futile. She looked her loved ones, the only two people she could call family, be dumped into the back seat of a small navy blue car and drive away.

Shigure forced Tohru away from the door and tossed her onto the couch. He slammed and locked the door shut.

"Why Shigure? Why?"

Shigure panted, his chest rising and falling. "They did it to themselves Tohru. There's nothing any of us can do." With that last word, he slowly walked up the stairs. Tohru's eyes followed him walk up the stairs and when he was out of sight, she stared into complete nothingness. She broke. She cried and screamed and began to feel the need to throw everything and anything. Her stomach bubbled and rumbled and she ran to the bathroom because she felt as though she had to throw up. She leaned over the white toilet, heaved, and threw up. She kept throwing up more and more and all the while she was crying.

She couldn't help herself. Her world was gone. And there was nothing she could about it.

* * *

**Kagasha: How'd it go? Was it good?**

**Yuki: Wow, it sounded so...cold and dark all through.**

**Tohru: Yeah and I feel so sorry for myself. **

**Kyo: What's gonna happen to me and the rat?**

**Kagasha: You'll have to wait and see. **

**Everyone: (sighs)**

**Kagasha: (giggles) Well anywayz, leave me about a good 3 reviews and I'll give you guys another chappie. And please good people, NO FLAMES!! I hate them as much as the next person and they're very uncalled for and useless. Oh, one quick thing, thanks for the cookies Mrs. Montague. They were great. BYE FOR NOW!!**


	14. Seperated, But So Close

**Kagasha: Hey guys, how's it going out there?**

**Tohru: I'm fine. Want some tea, Kagasha?**

**Kagasha: Yeah, sure (takes the tea from Tohru). Where's Kyo and-**

**Kyo: Hey Kagasha, Tohru. **

**Kagasha: We were jsut talking about you.**

**Kyo: Isn't that nice?**

**Kagasha: Don't be such a sour puss.**

**Kyo: And that was supposed to be funny because I'm a cat.**

**Kagasha: Ha ha, I guess so. Well here's the new chappie for you guys, so read and ENJOY!!**

* * *

_**Forbidden Lovers**_

**_Seperated, But So Close_**

"Yuki...Tohru...Yuki...Tohru...Where am I?" Kyo sluggishly lifted his head and looked around. The room he was in was lsmall and had very dim lighting. The room was vacant and the air was dry and stiff. He tried to get up, but realized his ankles were cuffed and the cuffs were linked with chain and bolted on the wall behind him. He looked around for Yuki. Yuki was lying on the floor on the opposite side of the room, but he was in reaching distance. He leaned over, now on his stomach, and grabbed Yuki's arm. "Yuki...get up," he said shaking his arm. Yuki grumbled and slowly moved, but didn't get up. "Yuki, get the hell up!!" This time, Kyo pushed Yuki as hard as he could and Yuki's eyes opened.

After realizing he wasn't home, he immediately sat up and looked around. "Kyo, what happened? Where are we?"

"I don't know. But I guess someone brought us here after yesterday."

Yuki rubbed the back of his head, which had dried blood clumped in his hair. "What happened yesterday?"

"You don't remember?"

Yuki simply just shook his head.

"These three guys came in the house and smacked me in the back of the head with something like a club. I don't know what happened to you, but I'm guessing the same thing that happened to me happened to you."

"Oh...I remember now. What happened to Tohru?"

"I wish I knew."

They sat in silence, trying to figure out what had brought them there and what that place was. Nothing looked familiar in that room, from the paint on the walls to the scenary outside the cracked window. It was completely foreign. Kyo laid on his back and tried to rest his head on the floor, but the back of his head was hurting severly, so he just laid on his side and rested his head on his arm. Yuki rubbed the knot on the back of his head and sighed. "I wonder how Tohru's holding up." Kyo just groaned with disgust and self pity of not being there to at least help Tohru. He felt as though he had to protect her and now, he wasn't nowhere to be found.

"I just wish that this shit can just be over with so we can just live our lives. Ever since that damned trip to that damned little happy garden, life just hasn't been the same. And then...that kiss...it just fired off a damn chain reaction of unfortunate events and now," he grabbed the links of his chain, "we're fucking chained in an empty room in the middle of fucking NOWHERE!!"

"Kyo calm down. You make it sound like it's all my fault...like I caused all this..."

"No...it's not like that. I'm just mad. Fuck mad, I'm pissed as hell. I just can't live my life the way I want without somebody trying to take me away from what I love and what I want to do. I hate that..."

Kyo was cut off by the creaking outside of the door. Soon after that, the pale door with the wood chipping off slowly opened and a man dressed in a white shirt and some black slacks walked through the door way. "Well," he said with a crooked smile, "I see someone is awake."

Kyo lunged towards the man, but his attempts to attack him were futile. "Damn it. Where are we? Who are you?"

"I'll just leave all the surprises for the next person to come in."

Kyo and Yuki waited anxiously for the next person to walk in and when that person did, their mouths gaped wide. Akito shuffled in slowly with his arms folded and a cynical grin on his face, his white kimono with green and gold detailing followed behind him like a heavenly shadow. When he stepped in front of the two, he widened his grin and began to laugh. It wasn't a happy laugh, it was more of an evil villain laughter. "You can dismiss yourself now." The previous man that entered nodded and walked out of the room. Akito finished his statement, " Dear Forbidden...I see we've finally caught you now in your little dirty attempt to be with each other."

"We didn't even know about it. If we knew, we wouldn't have done it," Yuki burst out.

"Hmph. No matter if you knew it or not, you've done it. And I will not let this family's name be dragged down by two little dispicable homosexuals." That statement burnt and stung Yuki and Kyo's stomach. Akito slowly glided over to Kyo, bent down in front of him, and held his chin with the tip of right index finger. "I would have never thought that _you_, Kyo Sohma, would want to be with another man." He looked over his shoulder at Yuki while still holding Kyo's chin ever so gently. "But I see why, he's always seemed a little _sweet._" Yuki growled a low growl so Akito wouldn't hear it. Akito left Kyo's face and stood up, staring down upon them. "Now let me tell you how the rules go from here on, just be generous," he said with another cynical grin. "You will be chained here till one of you die."

Yuki and Kyo's heart dropped. Kyo gulped hard and looked at Yuki, who looked at Kyo, his eyes filled with sudden tears. Yuki was about to open his mouth and ask a question, but Akito answered before he spoke.

"Yes, Yuki, **DEATH.** Now let me finish. You will be fed on the daily basis and you'll have some...interesting activities in store for you later on."

"And what's that," Yuki asked, his voice cracking.

"Oh, you'll see." He walked out of the room, leaving them with questions that desperately needed answering. Yuki huddled up into a ball and started crying. He couldn't bare with the fact that one of had to die.

"Couldn't there just be another way...why? Why?"

Kyo leaned over and rubbed his toes. "Come here." Yuki got out of his ball and leaned forward. They were now face to face. Kyo hled Yuki's hands tightly, kissed them, and looked into Yuki's now red eyes. "You remember what you told Tohru? Don't cry if one of us dies. You do the same damn it. No matter who makes it out of this death trap, just know that I love you ok. Even though I used to hate to even look in your direction, I love you now. I don't know how just one damned kiss made this all happen, but it's all worth. I wish that first kiss could've came sooner, but I'm glad it happened." He tried to lean in for a kiss, but the chains wouldn't let him. So he placed two fingers on his lips and then put them on Yuki's. "Now stop that damned crying."

**At the Sohma House...**

Tohru decided not to go to school that morning. She was weak, emotionally and physically. Her hair was flown in every direction, her face was pale, and due to the lack of sleep from the night before, her eyes were heavy and red. She was a complete mess. It was about 10:00 am and she was tired of making useless attempts of trying to go to sleep, so she went downstairs to get something to eat. But when she arrived in the kitchen, her desire for food was suddenly lost. So instead, she sat on the couch and looked at the dinning room. Blood was still splattered on the floor from the night before. Everything was left untouched like a crime scene. _I hope they're ok..._ She turned away from the dinning room to try and escape the morbid memories.

Shigure quietly walked downstairs and seen Tohru sitting on the couch, looking into nothing. "What's wrong Tohru?"

"Don't talk to me."

He sighed. "Last night huh?"

"What do you think?"

"Tohru," he sighed as he sat next to Tohru. She quickly shuffled over a little to not be so close. "It had to be done. There was nothing I could do."

"You could've kept it secret, just like I've been keeping the Sohma curse a secret from everyone I know."

"But Tohru, you fail to realize that if I would've kept this a secret, I would've been stuck in that dilema with them just for takin part in the Forbidden. So you see Tohru, I didn't have a choice. Akito is too powerful to play with. I'd rather live." He patted Tohru's leg and get up to brew himself some tea and to find some breakfast. Tohru simply just shook her head. _I still don't understand. I don't care what would've happened to me, I would've kept it a secret. I love both of them...their the only family I have and now I just don't know what's going to happen from here on. I would've tried to save them, no matter what the outcome was. _Tohru got up from her spot on the couch and walked outside the back door. The sky was dark and cloudy and water droplets were slowly drizziling from the sky. The birds were flying back to their nests, tring to get away from the rain. _Seems like the sky is sad too. _She glided across the ground and just began to walk. She didn't know where she was going, she just was walking. The rain commenced to come down harder and thunder could be heard in the distance.

But that didn't stop her. She just continued to walk and came to a clearing with beautiful flowers surrounding a little pond. This was the beginning. This was were all of it started, the forbidden. The garden. The pond. The kiss. Little did she know this was were it all began.

She walked through the rainbow of flowers and sat at the edge of the pond. Tohru raised up her tear stained skirt and placed her toes in the water. Little fish began to tickle her feet, but it didn't cheer her up. She was still broken inside.

**In the room...**

Placed before the both of them were table scraps on cracked and brittle china. "So this is what we are?" Kyo asked, his face getting dark red from his increasing anger. "He's cheating us like pets!! Dirty little dogs!! What the fuck?!" He threw the plate and the food on the other side of the room, almost hitting the side of Yuki's head. It broke into many pieces of glistening glass.

"Kyo, can you control yourself, please?"

"How can I Yuki? How can I? We trapped in here like animals and then one of us is going, vanishing, disappearing!! And sad part about it is we don't know who."

"You can still be calmer than this Kyo. Don't you think I'm in a bad mood too? I'm not happy either. So hmmm," he scooted his leftover food to Kyo's side of the room, "you can have my food since you just destroyed your's." Kyo, despite his rumbling hunger, scooted it back over to him.

"You keep it."

"No Kyo. Take it." He pushed it back over to Kyo. Not wanting to deny him again, Kyo took some of the food and munched it down. Kyo picked up the rest of the food and swallowed it down as well. "To throw away your food so fast, you sure did eat it quickly." Kyo looked up at Yuki and smiled. He placed the plate on his side and stretched his body in Yuki's direction. Yuki did the same, but in Kyo's direction. Kyo extended his arm and played with his grey strands of silk.

"I'm controlling myself. I'm calm, see?" Yuki just smiled and enjoyed the feeling of Kyo's hands in his head, gently massaging it. Yuki held Kyo's wrist loosely as Kyo continued to play in his hair. "I wish I could get closer to you, just to kiss you." Yuki leaned his head over and kissed the back of Kyo's hand. Kyo smiled, the tips of his fangs showing. "I love you so much Yuki."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Kagasha: How'd it go? Was it good?**

**Yuki: I liked it.**

**Tohru: Yeah me too. It's like Akito was torturing them by putting them on opposite sides of the room.**

**Kyo: I still can't get over that I'm guy.**

**Yuki: Well get over it. It's not like being gay is going to hurt you. You already brought yourself down.**

**Kyo: Is that a challenge?**

**Yuki: (lunges towards Kyo and punches him in his chest) It is now.**

**Kyo & Yuki: (start to fight)**

**Kagasha: Aww geez, well anywayz, leave me a good 3 reviews and I'll post up another chappie when I can. And please good people, NO FLAMES!! They're extra annoying and an extreme waste of time. So with that said (hugs Tohru) BYE FOR NOW!!**

**Tohru: Bye guys!!**


	15. Linked Chains

**Kagasha: Hey guys, how's it going?**

**Yuki: Ok I guess.**

**Kagasha: Why? What's wrong?**

**Yuki: Just...I guess I'm a little...**

**Kyo: (walking in the room) Shut the hell up you damned rat. Stop your whining.**

**Yuki: Don't start nothing you can't finish.**

**Kyo: What do mean by that?**

**Yuki: (runs over to Kyo and kicks him through the wall) I told you.**

**Kagasha: Ha ha, ahh geez, well before I forget, this chappie is kind of a spoiler if you haven't read volume 18 I think. So here's the new chappie so ENJOY!!**

**_--...--_**

**_Forbidden Lovers_**

**_Linked Cha-ins_**

Yuki was sleeping, the previous night had drained him of his energy. Kyo was still awake, fiddling with the cold steel chains that enslaved him like a prisoner. He was looking for any loophole in the chains. He found none so far, but he was persistent and kept on looking. Outside the room, he heard idle foot steps walking back and forth, the majority of them being Akito's servants. He looked over to his sleeping mouse, who was curled in a ball. Kyo abandoned his chains and leaned across the room towards Yuki. He just gazed at him; he couldn't imagine life without him...nor could he imagine Yuki having a life without him. He trailed his finger over Yuki's ankle, drawing a circle, then sliding it down his foot. Yuki's foot twitched and Kyo decided to stop, not wanting to wake him.

He sat upright and pondered on why he could barely get any sleep. He had about a couple hours of sleep before waking up and just sitting there. All night he thought about Tohru and if she was ok. He wanted to talk to her and make sure she was doing well. All this thinking made him incapable of sleeping.

Kyo sighed heavily and looked at the door. He couldn't reach it and it angered him. The door was unlocked, it always was. If he could just get unchained, he and Yuki could be free. But that was out of the question. Even if they were unchained, they wouldn't make it out without being noticed. He laid down, making sure not to bother the swollen knot on the back of his head, and gazed around the room.

Soon, there was a noise. A voice. No...two voices. Outside the thin walls, he could hear Akito fussing with someone. He couldn't tell because the other person hadn't spoken yet. Kyo crawled over to the wall, pressed his ear on the wall, and listened.

"They belong to me and I'll do with them what I please."

"Akito, this is too much. Yours or not, they are human and you can't treat them like that." It was Kureno.

"But they're mine."

"Akito...let them go. They didn't know about the Forbidden."

"No, they have to be made an example of. They just can't be let free. NO!!"

"Well at least unchain them. Give them some mobility."

There was silence. Clothes ruffled along the glossy floor and the foot steps were coming closer to the door. Kyo immediately got his ear off the wall and laid down in his previous position.

The door eased its way opened and Akito came in, clutching hard onto Kureno's hand. Kyo only widened his eyes to the scene. He knew they were close, but he never seen them holding hands. Akito looked at Kyo, piercing venom and fire at him. He stopped in the middle of the room and groaned. He didn't want to say anything. He opened his mouth:

"You'll be set free."

"Yeah, but one of us is still gonna die so woohoo." Akito had seemed to fly over to Kyo, because in the next second, his hand swiftly came across Kyo's face, producing a loud smacking sound echoing through the room. Kyo sat on the ground growling, his face becoming red.

"Don't you DARE talk about death. I've been told my whole life I was going to die. Every waking second, I was told that!! So don't give me your little pissy sad story of you and your gay lover." Akito's once neatly placed clothing was sprawled out all over his body. His kimono hung off his shoulders and the robes underneath were becoming undone. Akito was about to grab a fist full of Kyo's hair and fling his head into the wall, but was stopped by Kureno.

"No Akito. Please calm down."

Akito growled, but grudgingly calmed down. "Now, like I said before, you will be set free...free as in you will be released from these chains. You will not leave this room or it's immediate death." He fixed his clothing and walked out, Kureno following behind him and shutting the door as he left. Before they got a few steps away, a body collasped and began to cry. "W-Why?!" The crying voice was Akito. "Why doesn't my zodiac love me?"

Kureno kneeled down beside Akito and held him in his arms. He wiped away his tears with his thumb. "They do love you."

"No they don't. They're afraid of me. There is no love in that."

Kureno brushed Akito's plum colored hair away from his forehead and swept it behind his ear. He had to make Akito feel better, it was his job. "I love you."

Akito looked into his eyes and grabbed Kureno's red button down. "Then love me." Kureno helped Akito to his feet and escorted him to his room, where he had done the same deed an abundant amount of times whenever Akito wasn't feeling loved enough.

In the room, Kyo sat on the floor like a ventriloquist dummy. He couldn't believe it. Here he was, trapped in a room for being gay, and the very one who enslaved him was gay. It was the perfect example of extreme irony. Kyo shook himself out of his trance and extended his body towards Yuki and began to shake him as best he could. Yuki's eyes fluttered he and twirled his body around to look at Kyo. "Hmmph?"

"We're getting unchained..."

Before Kyo could finish his sentence, Yuki was sitting up and smiling. He leaned over towards Kyo, grasped his hands, and kissed them. "Thank God, thank God."

Kyo smiled warmly, but continued on with his statement. "And Akito is having some kind of weird affair with Kureno." Yuki stopped kissing his hands and looked at Kyo dumb-founded. His head tilted to the side, leaning towards his left shoulder.

"What kind of ironic situation is that?" Kyo simply shrugged. "How do you know?"

"While you were sleeping, him and Kureno were outside the room and Akito fell and just started crying asking, 'Why don't they love me' and some shit like that. So Kureno was saying that we do love him and Akito was saying that we're only afraid of him. So Kureno said, 'I love you' and then Akito just blatantly said, 'Then love me'. So then they walked away and I guess they're going to Akito's room to get 'loved'." Kyo chuckled at his statement. Yuki sighed heavily and held his hands tighter.

"When are they coming to get us out of these chains?" Kyo shrugged once more. Yuki exhaled and his head hung over their hands. "I wish we had more answers than questions."

"Tell me about it." With nothing else to say or do, they waited for the person to unchain them.

The minutes spent waiting on the "unchainer" seemed like hours. When the "unchainer" finally came, he simply placed a key into the ankle cuff and left.

Kyo and Yuki couldn't help themselves, they lunged at one another, swarming the other with kisses. Kyo was laying above Yuki and kissing his lips hungrily. One hand was gripping on Yuki's small waist, enjoying his slender form. His other was keeping his balance so he wouldn't fall on Yuki. He left his lips and began to nibble on Yuki's neck and ear. "Mmm Kyo..." Kyo chuckled at his moaning, his throat rumbled against his skin coaxing another moan from his gray haired lover. Yuki couldn't resist grabbing hand fulls of his cat's fiery orange hair as Kyo suddenly bit down onto Yuki's neck. "Ahh...ooo Kyo." Kyo left his neck, making Yuki pout, and went to undo his pants. But as he was trying to get the button to come out the hole, Yuki smacked his hands and moved them away from his pants.

"I swear, if another person smacks me I'm gonna go crazy. Why'd you stop me?"

"We can't do it here."

"Why the hell not? He already knows about what we did and maybe even how many times. So could you let me finish?"

"Continue."

Kyo resumed where he left off and he soon had Yuki's pants and boxers thrown across the other end of the room. He looked down at the rat's swollen erection and licked his lips. Yuki was throbbing and every now and again, it would twitch as if beckoning Kyo. Kyo dove his head downwards in between Yuki's legs. His devilish tongue escaped his mouth as he trailed it from the base of his length to his weeping slit. He licked his head, making sure to get every drop of precum on his tongue. Yuki writhed and moaned underneath him, he never had experienced anything like this before.

He thought it was over, but Kyo surprised him when he engulfed all of him. Yuki squeaked out a yelp at the warmth of Kyo's slippery mouth. Yuki looked down at Kyo bob his head up and down. His eyes fluttered and his head leaned back, enjoying the moment. Kyo left his member and began to play with his head, looking up at Yuki bite his lip. He stopped pleasuring Yuki's manhood and looked his eyes. Lust filled dark orangey-brown pools met with pleading deep purple orbs. "Please Kyo," Yuki whispered which was barely audible.

Kyo obliged as he began to take off his clothes with the help of Yuki. They threw them on top of Yuki's clothes. Yuki was about to get on all fours when Kyo stopped him. "No, I want to do something different." He brought Yuki's legs up to his shoulders. He inserted two fingers into his mouth, moistening them, before putting them into Yuki's tight entrance. Yuki inhaled through clenched teeth. Kyo widen the band of tight muscles and slowly inserted his slicken length as he took his fingers out.

Kyo leaned over Yuki's body diving deep into him. He came out at a moderate pace, then rocked his pelvis back down. Yuki's body bounced. He closed his eyes tight and screamed loudly as Kyo slammed in, hitting his prostate with fierce intensity. "Oh my God, hit...that...ahh...again..." Kyo understood his stuttering moans and positioned himself to continue to hit his pleasure spot. Yuki lifted up his upper half, gripped Kyo's butt, and pulled him in deeper. "Ahh...Kyo!!" With every thrust, Kyo was able to slam in harder and deeper with Yuki's help. His nails dug into the flesh of Kyo's butt, creating a low rumbling growl that sent Yuki screaming.

Yuki fell back onto the floor, arching his back and panting like a dog. Sweat seemed to never stop producing as the air around them became hot and sticky. As Yuki wriggled around from constant magnificent penetration, his mind couldn't help but wonder. Out of all the times they did it, this was his best time. This was their best time. Every movement felt so magical and being in the room alone was just icing on the cake. And that's when it clicked in Yuki's head. They were in this room because they were together and this room was a symbol of their seperation. That's when Yuki began to cry. His salty tears mixed with his sweat as they slid down his cheeks and onto the floor. He sniffed. His slender fingers met with Kyo's tangerine strands, the very strands he came to love so much. Those strands were very soft to the touch. He sniffed again, he didn't want to lose those strands. Kyo opened his eyes to the sound of Yuki's sniffs. He noticed the tears and stopped his strokes. He let Yuki's legs fall to the ground as he wiped the streaming tears from his lover's red eyes.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"No Kyo...don't stop."

"Not until you tell me why you're crying." He really didn't care for his release at the moment. He wanted to make sure his world was alright.

"This might be our last time."

Kyo became motionless as continued to stare at Yuki. He didn't want to think about it. Sitting in the day in and day out was a constant reminder of one leaving and one staying. He sighed heavily. "Do you want me to finish?"

"Please."

Kyo smiled warmly as he propped Yuki's legs back onto his shoulders and eased his way back into the tight passage. Yuki moaned at his insides being filled. They were one. Nothing was going to tear them apart. Even when one finally did go, they would still be together in memory and spirit. Kyo used one to grip Yuki's length and he began to pound and stroke him. His hand and his loving strokes were simultaneous and Yuki was beginning to reach his peak. Kyo fiddled with his wet head and he felt him jolt in his hand. He couldn't resist smirking at him.

Yuki could contain himself no longer and with another bang at his sweet spot, he was over the edge. He yelped out a scream and he exploded heavenly white fluid onto Kyo's hand, and some on his own stomach and chest. Just watching Yuki scream and bust underneath him made Kyo release as well. Kyo stopped beating Yuki's manhood and placed his hand beside Yuki's head. He felt as though he was going to fall over.

They stared at each other, not wanting to seperate after their earth shattering orgasm. But Kyo knew better, so he exited Yuki and went over to his clothing in the corner. "We should get dressed before anyone barges in here." He began to get dressed, starting with his orange boxers. Yuki propped himself up onto his forearms and looked at Kyo dress. He chuckled at how he also wore orange boxers. _That must be his favorite color. It's loud just like him._ Yuki wanted to get up, but his legs were still trembling dramatically and he was very immobile. So he settled on gazing at his cat get dressed.

The silence between the two was broken when pounding footsteps came near the door, followed by the smashing of china against the wooden floor. The door slammed opened and on the other side was Akito, fuming. His face was red and he heaving heavily.

Kyo groaned with anger deep in his tone. "Damn it."

"You dare disrespect my house with your...your...disgustingness!! You are filthy creatures!!" To please his enjoyment of torturing Yuki, he went to him first, getting a strong grip on Yuki's hair. "I bet you like it rough huh?! You like it when he pulls your hair and bangs you all day and stretches you like a pit, don't you Rat!!" Completely disgusted with him, he threw his head down onto the floor, knocking Yuki unconscious. He went over to the half dressed Kyo and growled. "You should be in that damned cat room!!" He yanked Kyo's left arm, dangling his hand in his face, the very hand that possesed the bracelet. "I should break this cursed thing!! See hom much your rat enjoys you then!!"

Through Akito's ranting, Kyo had noticed Akito's clothing. It was strewned out all over his body. His kimono hung at his elbows and his robes underneath were undone entirely. His eyes widened...they were exposed. It was his womanhood. Her womanhood. Akito's bare chest wasn't flat. It was risen. There were her breasts, something she had been trying to hide for years. Akito had completely forgotten about covering herself up. After fulfilling the same deed with Kureno, she had heard the loud screaming and moaning coming from their room. She waited until they were done when she decided to confront them. The robes slipped her mind.

"You're a girl?"

Akito stopped yelling and stood their motionless. She let go of his arm and fixed her robes up, covering her breasts which were still visible under the layers of clothing. She walked towards the door and stood their. Akito turned her neck, peering deadly firepits at Kyo.

"You'll both rot in hell. I'll make sure of it." With that last word, she slammed the door behind her, coughing soon being heard from the sickly girl.

Kyo decided to not think about Akito's gender and crawled over to Yuki. He let Yuki's head rst on his lap as he checked his breathing. Warm breathe skimmed onto the back of Kyo's hand. He smiled and was delighted. He didn't want to lose him so soon. His eyes looked down at his still sweaty naked body and smiled. He went to go get Yuki's clothes, went back to Yuki, and started to sliding on Yuki's green and white plaid boxers on. Next, were his pants. He decided not to bother with putting on his shirt, he didn't want to do something to his head that could cause more pain. He placed Yuki's head back onto his lap and petted his beloved's hair ever so gently. He wouldn't stop stroking his hair until he awakened.

Sighs were the only sounds filling the room for the past fifteen minutes. Yuki still had not awakened, but he was still alive. Kyo didn't stop petting his hair. A heavy-set servant woman came in with a wet cloth and placed it on Yuki's forehead. She didn't say anything to him. The wet cloth worked some, but he was still out cold.

Slowly but surely, Yuki's began to flutter and looked around the room. Not seeing Kyo anywhere, he sighed and pouted. "Where did he go?"

Kyo stiffled a laugh, he didn't want to laugh at Yuki's unawareness. "I'm right here."

Yuki looked up, seeing his favorite face, and snuggled into Kyo's lap. "Wow, I didn't even see you up there."

"That's because you didn't look up." They smiled. Yuki scooted in between Kyo's legs, his head now resting on his stomach. Kyo buried his head into Yuki's gray silk and inhaled. The scent was lovely. "Akito's a girl."

Yuki swiftly turned his head to look at Kyo. "How could Akito be a girl? He's been a man since the beginning."

"While you were out, he was still going on about us being dirty and I seen his breasts."

"He shown them to you??"

"No no no. His clothes were just all over the place and I guess after being with Kureno, she forgot."

Yuki sighed and turned his head to look forward. "You always end up finding things out when I'm not aware of it." Kyo simply chuckled. "I'm starting to get hungry."

Kyo dug his nose into the crook of Yuki's neck. He was so warm and he loved it. "Me too."

**_--...--_**

**Kagasha: How'd it go guys? Was it good?**

**Tohru: Aww sniff Yuki made me cry at that part.**

**Yuki: Wow...**

**Tohru: You did Yuki, it really hit my hurt.**

**Kagasha: I hope it does for everybody.**

**Kyo: Hmph, I didn't like that part.**

**Kagasha: (grabs Kyo's cheeks) Why be such a downer Kyo?**

**Kyo: Ok, ok. I'm happy see (smiles).**

**Kagasha: Ha ha, that's better. Well anywayz, send me a good 3 reviews and I'll pos up another chappie. And please good poeple, NO FLAMES!! I'd rather read happy reviews instead. So with that said, BYE FOR NOW!!**


	16. I Shouldn't Have Fallen in Love with Him

**Hey there guys!! Sorry for the long wait. I have been getting used to the schoo life again and the work load is a killer. I really haven't had time to even have a social life lately. But let me not complain. Oh and sorry, but there will be no dialouge thingys for this chappie. I'm really trying to hurry up and get this posted and the dialouge will just slow me down. So without further ado, here's the next chappie. ENJOY!!**

**_--...--_**

**_Forbidden Lovers_**

**_I Shouldn't Have Fallen in Love with Him_**

Tohru had finally mustered up the energy to go back to school. She hadn't been to school in three days and she was beginning to miss being outside. She had locked herself within the Sohma house, never leaving out to get fresh food or to be surrounded by flowers. She wasn't herself and for a while she began to be content with this new Tohru. But this morning, while the sun stood bold and high, she stumbled over a picture beautifully encased in a glass frame. She had picked up the picture. It shown all of them in their better days. Tohru had Kyo resting in her arms and Yuki standing on her shoulder, all smiling even though Kyo had a half smile. Tohru had sighed at the picture and held it close to her chest. She missed them, but she knew they wouldn't want her to mope around and feel terrible about, especially Kyo. So she decided to be her old self again, bright, bubbly, and optimistic.

Tohru stood in the mirror brushing her long brown hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She remembered when Kyo used to always fiddle with her hair and sometimes enjoy its scent, even though he denied it multiple times. She sat the big pink brush down on the dresser and grabbed her books near her bedroom door as she walked out. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she noticed Shigure was no where to be found. He wasn't in the kitchen, dining room, which still hasn't been cleaned, nor the living room in his favorite chair. Tohru shrugged. _Maybe he left out for a while._ She stepped through the sliding door and was startled when she seen Shigure sitting cross-legged on the porch.

"What are you doing out here, Shigure?"

He sighed and continued to look ahead of him. "Just thinking. You ever realize how silent this house has gotten?"

"Well...no not really."

"This house hasn't heard a thing since they left."

Tohru's throat tightened and she coughed a little. "You mean...?"

"Yes, I mean Kyo and Yuki. This house has been so quiet since the two of them left. I sort of feel as though they were the most important people in this house. You know...as much as I used to get tired of my doors breaking or the walls being torn through every few seconds, I miss that. I miss it all. And...I'm starting to regret everything I did that led up to this." Shigure sluggishly got up and walked in front of Tohru. She had began to cry during his small speech. She had missed it all too. She missed the bickering, the breaking, and the smiles that seemed to radiate within when Yuki and Kyo began to love each other. Shigure lifted his left hand and wiped the tears that slid down her face. "It will all be ok Tohru. Be strong. If not for yourself, then for me," he said with a small smile. He ruffled her smooth hair, coaxing a weak smile from Tohru. He sighed and walked back into the house.

Tohru wiped her remaining tears and inhaled deeply. She didn't want to finally come back to school looking miserable. When she got herself together, she made her way to the bus stop. _I can't wait to see everyone...I know the miss me._

**+The Room+**

Kyo tightened his grip around Yuki's waist as they sat together up against the wall. He sighed and let his head fall on the wall. Yuki looked up, not enjoying his sighs. Kyo had begun an odd habit of sighing every few minutes. He didn't know why, but it just started to happen out of nowhere. Yuki was getting tired of it, but realized that it had to be some true reason for the subconscious sighs. He just simply didn't do it on purpose. Yuki tilted his head back to look up at the fiery orange haired cat. "What's wrong Kyo?"

"About what?"

"With you...what's wrong?"

He sighed, "Nothing."

"There it goes again. What's wrong with you? All you do is sigh."

Kyo couldn't contain himself. He sighed again and looked out the window. Very little light shown through, but it was enough for the two to see. "I'm tired of being a 'Forbidden'. I don't even know the true reason for it. Yeah I know that it's about us being together, but what makes it so wrong. I mean...look at Ritsu. He's a damn crossdresser for Christ's sake, but yet we're the only ones stuck in this room. What part of us being together is so damn wrong?!" He punched the floorboard harshly and his dangerous fist left a hole in the old wooden floor.

Yuki turned in his arms, now facing him. He took in handfuls of his gorgeous strands and pulled his head down to his lips. Kyo loosened due to the kiss and kissed him back. Their lips parted and Yuki looked dead into Kyo's eyes. "You have to calm down. You getting angry won't do anything to help."

Kyo smiled and released his grasp on Yuki's slender hips to walk over to the window. He looked at the huge tree that stood high on the right side of the window, blocking most of the sunshine that could've came in. He turned his around to look at Yuki, who was sitting on the floor looking down, his deep grey hair covering his sad eyes. Kyo turned the rest of his body around and folded his arms, the rest of his body propped up against the fragile window. "Yuki..." Yuki's head popped up. Soft tears slid down his flushed face. "Fight me." Yuki's head titled to the side and his eyes brows rasied a little.

"What?"

"Come on, fight me."

Yuki slowly got up, but he was too slow because Kyo lunged at him, digging his fist into Yuki's chest. Yuki coughed, sliding backwards into the wall. His body jerked and his back began to hurt. "Come on you damned rat. Fight me!!" Kyo aimed his right leg at Yuki's head. Yuki skillfully blocked it and punched Kyo in his flat chest. While Kyo was caught off guard by the blow, Yuki spun around, gaining wind, and kicked Kyo on the left side of his head. Kyo went soaring on the other side of the room. His body slid and he banged up against the wall. Kyo smirked as he stood back up. "I see someone's getting riled up." He ran over to the mouse and launched punches at him, all of them being blocked excellently. When Yuki found a weak spot in Kyo's defense, he punched Kyo's chest twice and kicked his hips, sending Kyo on the floor again.

"You still are as terrible as I thought you were. You need to concentrate your actions and not go into a blind fury."

Kyo stood up and wiped imaginary blood from his lips. "Shut up and just fight!!"

He ran over to him once more, being too stubborn to admit defeat. As he hurled punches and kicks, Yuki smirked warmly. "One thing I do admire about you is that you don't know how to give up, not caring if you're losing or winning."

"Shut up. I just want to finally beat you is all." Yuki's face soon scrunched, as he was surprised by a kick to his ribs. He fell to the floor with a harsh thud and gasped for air. The kick had seemed to knock the air right out of his lungs. He inhaled deeply and when he finally had his breathing under control, he flew over to Kyo. Kyo thought he was going to attack his front, but he was wrong. Yuki ran behind him and crept towards his ear.

"This ends now."

Yuki kicked Kyo in the back once, but only to spin around and kick him in his back again with a more powerful kick. Kyo dropped like a lead weight. He tried to push his sweaty body up off the ground, but he only flopped back down. He was defeated once more. Yuki slowly walked over to Kyo and flipped him over. He sat down on his lap and laughed. "You know what, it feels good to be on top for a change."

Kyo chuckled heartedly and placed his hands in his matted hair. "To hell with you rat."

"Mmhmm, well I'd advice you to watch what you say before you end up on your back again," he said with a smile. Kyo lightly punched Yuki in his chest. They smiled at each other warmly. At that moment, it seemed like the Forbidden didn't even exist anymore. They were in their element, in their own peaceful sanctuary. Yuki was about to lean in to kiss is cat when the door creaked open with Akito on the other side. She growled at the sight.

"I see you two hell dwellers are just digging yourselves a deeper grave trying to have sex all over again."

"It's not even close to that Akito," Kyo spat at her.

"Hmm, with all the banging and the obvious sweat on your skin, you could come up with another story." Yuki blushed at the comment even though he was tired of Akito constantly criticizing them or insulting them. "Your food will be in here soon." Akito was on her way out the door when Yuki stopped her.

"Why are we the Forbidden?"

"Do you not listen rat? You already have the answer to that."

"No not that," he said getting off Kyo's lap, "what makes us the Forbidden? What part of us being together makes us the Forbidden?"

Akito stared out the door, not wanting to look at the rat nor the cat. "I'll send Hatori down to answer that question." And with that said, she ghostly left the room like she always does.

Yuki looked over at Kyo who was still lying down with his hands in his hair. "Did Akito seem odd to you?"

"Odd like how?"

"I don't know. He...I mean she didn't seem to want to insult as much as usual."

"Hmmm. I just know I want some food and answers _fast_." Yuki huffed as he scooted over to Kyo and laid his head down on Kyo's rising and falling stomach. Kyo's hand descened downward to play in Yuki's soft strands. "You know what Yuki?" Yuki turned his gaze up to Kyo, waiting for him to respond. Kyo fiddled with his hair some more before continuing. "Your hair feels nice...it feels really good." Yuki turned his head back around and looked at the wall ahead of him, a blush cascaded over his face. He didn't understand where the random comment came from, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. So, he decided to give his orange-haired lover a comment as well. He inhaled and fiddled with his fingers.

"I like the way you look when you turn into a cat. I love how cute you get..."

Kyo chuckled. "Cute huh?" He felt Yuki nodded his head in approval. "Hmm, never heard you say cute before."

"Well that's the only word I can use to explain it." His blush deepened after every sentence that was spoken.

"I like how good you cook."

Yuki turned around, now lying on his stomach, and looked at Kyo with a smile. "You like my cooking?"

"Yeah," he said smiling back. "Sometimes it's a little better than Tohru's."

"You don't like Tohru's cooking?"

"It's not that. She can cook, but you can _cook_." They laughed together, enjoying each other's company. Yuki got on all fours and before he could move, Kyo spoke. "Where are you going?"

"Just repositioning myself."

"...oh..."

Yuki crawled in between Kyo's legs and rested his head on Kyo's chest. He sighed, as he became extremely calm due to Kyo's rythmic beating heart.

As they sat silence, basking in a glow they could not identify, they hadn't notice the door opening with Hatori on the other side. He stepped in slowly and when he noticed the couple, he smiled warmly. He had never seen Kyo so calm and peaceful. He had never seen love so strong. He could feel it and it warmed his heart so. With a smile still on his face, he walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. He leaned onto the sad door, arms folded, and cleared his throat. The noice echoed throughout the empty room and startled the young couple. Yuki looked up and noticed Hatori standing with a smile.

"I see you two are enjoying each other."

Yuki's expression stiffened and he looked away. He knew the reason for Hatori being in the room and it brought back the reason for their being in the room. He closed his eyes tight and rested his head on Kyo's stomach. Hatori got off the door with a sigh and sat down on the left side of the couple. He sighed again as he gathered his thoughts to begin the explanation.

"The Forbidden..." The two words hung in the air like a looming ghost and burned their skin like hot acid. It hurt to hear the aching word and it almost tore at Hatori to even say them. He flipped his long bang out of habit and continued. "I'm not going to beat around the bush on this...I'm just going to give it to you straight." He looked at the couple before he resumed. "The reason why you are Forbidden is the fact that you are cat and mouse. The cat and mouse are not to be in harmony with one another nor even come close to liking the other. They must remain enemies until the end of time. Also, the cat already is an exhiled member of the family, thus making him unable to be happy in a sense." Kyo couldn't contain himself as he growled and exhaled heavily. He hated to hear things like this and although he knew it was spoken of behind his back, it just hurt more for it to be said in his face. "The first kiss or whatever was not the beginning of the Forbidden. It was when the two of you decided to give in to the want and desires of being with one another."

Kyo and Yuki both had a flashback of when Kyo finally decided to accept their love. The beautiful pond. The beautiful flowers. The beautiful moment. Why had something so beautiful been defiled into the Forbidden? Why couldn't love just simply be love? Why did it have to be replaced with the disgusting word, _Forbidden_?

Hatori seen the look of distress and discomfort written on their faces. He sighed heavily, not liking to be the one to explain the sensitive matter to them. He pushed himself off the floor and flipped his hair again. "That's about all there is to say about that."

"No..." Yuki said as he got off his resting spot to stand up in front of Yuki. "How...How will...How will it happen? I mean...the death?"

"Hmmm." Hatori really didn't want to tell them and he somewhat didn't know. Akito hadn't told him off his plans to kill either one of them and knowing Akito well, he knew it was going to be long and dreadful. But overall, he could only make an assumption. "Well, I don't know of the death at this moment and don't know who will be the one to die. More than likely Akito has already made up his..."

"Her..."

"Huh," Hatori asked with an astonished look on his face. "What do you mean 'her', Kyo?"

Kyo stood up and leaned on the thin walls as he turned his gaze to the dirty window. "Akito is a she. We found out already."

"Oh, well...in that case Akito has probably already made up her mind about the death and the details that follow." He walked towards the door and touched the door knob. "You know, I wish this didn't have to happen. And...I'm quite shocked that for all this time you two know nothing of the matter. It's quite amazing. How come neither of you knew," he asked more to himself than to the cat and mouse. He shook his head as he looked at the floor, turned the door knob, and made his exit.

Yuki slowly made his way over to Kyo as his legs began to buckle and he would've collasped if Kyo wasn't there to quickly bring him to his feet. Yuki gripped the cotton fabric before him tight and shook his arms back and forth. "DAMN IT!!" He shook the shirt some more, thus pushing Kyo's back into the wall countless times. Tears shot out of the deep purple orbs as Yuki began to scream. "DAMN THIS!!" He finally let go of the shirt, leaving it wrinkled, and now buried his face deep into it. Kyo embraced the shuddering body and pulled him close. His head lowered down to the right side of Yuki's head and softly whispered.

"It's going to be ok."

"No it's not."

"It's going to be ok."

"No...it's..._not_."

"It is going to be ok," Kyo said with more emphasis as he grabbed Yuki tighter, trying to reassure Yuki as much as himself.

But Yuki didn't believe it. He snapped. He pushed away from the warm embrace, revealing his red eyes and distraught face. "No it's not!! It won't be ok!! Did you hear him?! Were you listening this entire time since we got here?! It won't be ok, Kyo. It. Won't. Be. Ok. You will be gone!! Or I will be gone!! Either way, there is no way for anything to be ok between us. It was doomed from the start. Damn it, I should've left this situation alone when you denied me the first time."

Kyo took that last comment as an insult and fiercely ran over to him and gripped his arm tight. "So you're regretting this? You regret ever loving me?!" He waited a while for Yuki's answer and when he didn't recieve one, he pushed Yuki with such furosity, it sent him sliding across the rickety wooden floor. Kyo quickly walked to a corner of the room, far from Yuki, and growled angrily. He couldn't believe it. He had let someone get too close to his heart and he gave someone his heart, and here that person was regretting the entire thing. It hurt. He had be denied and regretted his entire life. Not even his own mother wanted him and commited suicide because of it! He sulked and leaned his head back onto the wall as he looked up at the ceiling. But what could he possibly expect from the very rat who made him the outcast of the family.

_I shouldn't have fallen in love with him..._

As the thought went through his mind, a salty tear slid down his face like an elegant ballerina.

**_--...--_**

**How'd it go? Was it good? I think this chappie is one of my favorites. I can't wait to find out whata you guys think about this one. So, leave me a few good reviews and constructive criticism and I'll post up another chappie. And please good folks, NO FLAMES!! I can't get over how much I don't like them. I really don't want to hear about how angry you got for reading a story you know you won't like. It's basically common sense not to read something you don't like. So with that said, BYE FOR NOW!!**


	17. Mind Games

**_Forbidden Lovers_**

**_Mind Games_**

A lone tear was soon accompanied by many. The water glided down the tan surface, skipping over ripples and tiny thin hairs. The tears, creating a salty residue on this tan surface, slid down his face, collecting at his chin. The liquid tried its hardest grasp and stay on his chin, but gravity was merciless as it brought the tears hitting the dilapidated wooden floor. A hand came to wipe away those dreaded sorrow-filled tears, but were only replaced with more tears that came faster than the others. As they fell, they created a new pathway out of the deep auburn eyes. The tears trickled down the smooth skin and joined its fallen partners on the floor.

Those auburns eyes looked high into the empty air, looking up at the sad ceiling. The eyes wanted so badly for the tears to go away, but looking up did nothing but allow him not to see his product of sadness on the floor. He sniffed. His right thumb and index finger rubbed the inside corners of his eyes. Silky tears slid onto his fingers and in between his short fingernails. His eyes fell and landed on the human on the floor a few yards away. He sniffed again, closing his eyes tight. He didn't want to look at the creature responsible for the tears. It hurt too much.

His legs crept their way closer to his body, bringing his knees to his face. He rested his heavy head on folded arms as he inhaled a shaky breathe. Now the salty water drops no longer clung to his chin, but onto his nose. They weren't there for long, because just like the ones that slid from his chin, they fell with a splash onto his navy blue school pants. The pants were filthy, spotted with wet tears, dirt, and who knows what. As he inhaled once more, his nose twitched with disgust. He just realized how bad he had begun to smell. Neither the cat or the rat had gotten close to a shower since the day they were taken away.

His hand wiped his tears again and this time, the tears decided not to come anymore. He was past feeling bad. He had dealt with worst. These feelings would just have to be bottled up like all the other things he went through in his sorrow-filled life. Kyo's head lifted and his blurry vision noticed that the rat was no longer where he once was. His eyes looked to his right, nothing. Then to his left, something. Yuki was sitting beside him quietly, his legs crossed with his intertwined fingers in the gap of his legs. His indigo flower eyes looked up at him woefully and his thin lashes fluttered. Kyo scooted away from the eyelash flutters and the rat, slowly retreating into his mental cage, blocking out anyone from getting in.

Yuki sighed, his eyes falling to the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't...I didn't mean that."

Kyo didn't respond, thus creating an awkward silence. He looked over at Yuki, seeing that he wasn't looking at him. His eyes were still downcast, his thumbs twirling around each other in a smooth, yet nervous rhythm. Kyo ignored his nervous fingers and got up, shuffling his way to the other side of the room, some inches away from the door. He folded his arms and stared at the rat as the rat stared back. Yuki unlaced his fngers and placed his forearms on his thighs. "Don't do this Kyo. I need you right now. I can't have you leaving me."

"Hmph, sucks to be you huh?"

"Kyo, I'm serious."

"Well how can I leave you when it seems that you've already left me?"

"I said I didn't mean it."

"I be damned."

Yuki sighed, his eyes falling again. His slender fingers went through his slate grey hair and his eyes lifted again. "Do you really want to go through the rest of this alone?"

Kyo readjusted himself and huffed. "Depends on who I have to be with."

A heavy sigh came from Yuki's lips and he rubbed his right index and middle finger up the bridge of his nose. He opened his eyes and looked at Kyo at the other end of the room. He seemed to far away sitting over there and it made Yuki's heart drop a little. He didn't want Kyo to leave him; not then, not now, not ever. He knew the last one was impossible but because he knew it was going to come, he wanted Kyo to be as close as possible. Besides, he couldn't go too far being confined to a small room.

Yuki lifted his body off the ground, getting on all fours. He slowly crawled sheepishly to the fiery orange-haired cat. His left hand lifted shakily as his right leg rose as well. He pushed his body forward, getting him closer to his main goal. His crept forward some more until his fingers barely grazed Kyo toes. Yuki's eyes looked up from the ground and Kyo hadn't moved an inch since he got on all fours. Now his hands were on Kyo's thighs, angling his body at a downward slope. His shuffled the rest of his body onto Kyo's lap. His thin arms around Kyo's waist as he buried his face into Kyo's warm chest.

Soft words slowly came out of his mouth. "Kyo...I don't want you to leave me. I'm sorry...I mean it. I can't have you leaving me, not in a situation like this. I can't help but think of the reason we're in here and you withdrawing from me hurts Kyo. It really does. I want you as long as I can. I want to feel you, hear you, smell you, see you, and even..." he blushed deeply, "...taste you. I want to keep being with you until it's time. And right...this isn't the time." He lifted his head and stared into Kyo's deep orange eyes. "This isn't the time."

Kyo sighed as a looked at the pathetic boy below him. His lips scrunched up to the left side of his face and his eyebrows furrowed. "Then why didn't you say anything when I asked you if you regretted loving me? Why didn't you answer me?"

"I was..." he gulped, "I didn't....I don't know. There is some part of me that wishes none of this even happened if this is our end result. But then...there is the rest of me that doesn't mind and like I said just wants to be with you for as long as I can." He hugged Kyo tighter, burying the rest of his sorrow-filled face into his lover's warm chest. His heart beat resonated through his ears, causing the young mouse to relax his tremulous breathing. He felt slightly strong arms wrapped themselves around his body and a rounded chin cover itself with his silky strands.

"Yuki?"

"Hmm?"

"I never regretted this. I mean, I know I get mad and just wish for everything to be over with....but I never regretted this. Yes, I was confused and pissed at the beginning. I couldn't get it through my head that I could even possibly love a boy, and definitely not you. But I guess I became mature about this thing and just thought about it. And that damned commercial", he chuckled and shook his head, "that was just the icing on the cake."

"What commercial?"

"Some commercial about gay pride and what's wrong with being gay? I guess it got me thinking, what really is wrong with being gay?" He chuckled again, but this chuckle was a little more somber. "I guess I know the answer to that huh?"

"Don't say that."

"Too late."

"Well just don't say it again, kay?"

"Ok."

They sat in a calm silence, listening to each other breath and the occasional sniff. Kyo laced his fingers behind Yuki and buried his head further into the gray tresses. He inhaled deeply, Yuki's intoxicating scent wafting into his nose. He exhaled and looked around the tiny room. It looked terrible, and the disgusting smell of unbathed bodies began to wreak havoc on their noses. The room had no lighting except for the small rectangular window opposite from them. It had off-white and dingy trimming and little light was able to shine through due to the enormous tree a few yards away from the window. The entire environment was depressing and gave off a vibe that could make the happiest person melancholy and dispirited.

A rumbling growl from Kyo's stomach disrupted the calm silence between the lovers. Yuki looked up at Kyo with a small smile. "I guess you're hungry too huh?"

Kyo smirked. "Yeah. I wonder if we get to eat today."

"They feed us everyday. It may not be suitable for us to really function right, but it's food nonetheless."

After that comment, Yuki actually took a good look at Kyo's face. His cheeks were slightly sunken and his hair was beginning to get dull. His face was paler than normal and it also didn't have it's usual healthy glow. Yuki felt his own cheeks. His face felt the same as they usually did. His cheeks were somewhat full. He rubbed his hair. His hair was moist and smooth, just as it's always been.

"Uh Yuki? What are you doing?"

Yuki shook his head violently and looked into Kyo's eyes. "Huh?"

"I said what are you doing?"

"Oh...." he lowered his eyes, "....nothing...." _Why is Kyo starting to look so sick? He doesn't look the same. He's still Kyo, but then...he's not. His features aren't the same anymore. He looks....emaciated. What's going on? Maybe I should give him some of my food...if we get any. Maybe that'll have him looking more like Kyo because right now, he looks like a shadow of Kyo. I don't know this shadow....not at all._

Yuki embraced the cat once more and sighed. "I can't wait to eat."

"Me neither. My stomach just keeps growling and it feels like my stomach sucking itself in."

"Mmm."

"Get up for a minute."

"No...."

"Come on Yuki, just get up."

Yuki sighed heavily and left the warmth Kyo radiated to sit on the cold and terribly uncomfortable floor. Kyo stood up slowly and stretched, revealing his pertruding spine and a few ribs. He wiggled to loosen himself further and opened the door. He looked to his left and then to his right to make sure no one was in the hall. He turned his head around to look at Yuki sitting on the floor. "I'll be back ok."

"Where are you-"

"Just know I'll be back ok?"

Yuki simply nodded.

With that, Kyo tiptoed out of the room, shutting the door gently behind him. Yuki propped his elbow on his thigh, resting his head on his open palm. _Now he's really not looking like himself. All those bones....they were never that noticeable before. His body is....sickening to look at. He looks like he's been deprived of everything. His body used to be soft to the touch and just enchanting. But now...he just looks like one of those skeletons they hang in a science lab._ He sighed. _He's changing right in front of me. Everything is changing. Nothing's the same and nothing will ever be the same._ He sniffed. _Why can't we just be us? Why can't he be some other zodiac? Damn, this cat and mouse thing!!_

The door creaked open and Yuki immediately lifted his head, watching as his lanky lover walked in. He shut the door behind him and sat down in his previous spot. "Where did you go?"

"Had to pee."

"Mmm."

Kyo extended his arms, signaling for Yuki to return to him. Yuki crawled his way back into Kyo's lap and hugged him as he had done before. They situated themselves back into the previous position. Kyo sighed as another roar escaped his aching stomach. "You know what I realized Yuki?"

"What?"

"That you aren't as cold as you used to be. You warmed up a little."

"And so have you."

"I guess love can do that to people huh?"

They both smiled as their lips connected in a passionate kiss. The door swung open again in mid-kiss. They didn't bother to look up and discover who had opened the door for the door was usually opened once a day by the usual "feeder". The young woman held two plates in her hands with scraps of food on it. "Yuki this is yours", she said as she placed his food beside Yuki. "And this is yours Kyo", she said in her usual sweet voice as she carefully placed the food beside Kyo and exited the door without another word to them. Their lips parted and they immediately went to eat. Kyo shaped his hands like cups and scooped up ever bit of his food and tossed it down his throat in no time. He barely chewed it before he swallowed with an 'ahh'. He picked at the remaining crumbs on his plate and nibbled on them, trying to get every last drop of food off of his plate.

Yuki, on the other hand, ate his food slower. He picked up a piece of chicken and bit into it, slowly chewing it before swallowing. Next was a grape. He popped it into his mouth and slowly chewed it as well. As he went to go pick up another piece of food, he looked up and over to his right and seen Kyo eyeing his remaining food. Yuki sighed as he pushed his food over to Kyo. "Eat it...please."

Kyo shook his head and pushed it back over to Yuki without a word. He got up from his spot on the battered wooden floor and walked over to the small window. The sun was slowly setting, now limiting their light. His stomach lurched and growled again as he continued to look out the window. He sighed and slightly pouted. It's been about a week since he had even step foot outside. He forgot what it was like to be outdoors; to feel the grass between his toes, the wind briskly whipping through his burnt tangerine hair. He was always outside, not staying in the house for very long. His favorite place outside was the roof. Always gazing into nothing as he cleared his head of everything. He sighed again. He missed everything about outside and he _craved_ it like a fiend.

He turned his attention away from the taunting mirror and to his lover, who was just finishing the last bit of his food. Yuki stacked his cracked plate on top of Kyo's and rested his head up against the dry, cold wall. Kyo looked at him a little longer and went back to looking out the window, which continued to point and laugh at his entrapment.

Few idle minutes went by with neither of them moving or speaking. The door creaked open and still they didn't move. Akito walked her ghostly form into the room with her usual sinister smirk plastered on her pale face. She didn't shut the door as she continued her walk, stopping in the middle of the room. "You too", she began looking from Kyo to Yuki, "are beautiful", she said sarcastically. Akito glided her way over to Kyo, trailing her finger up his bulging spine. "Getting thin I see." She chuckled a wicked laugh and expected him to say something, but he didn't. He turned his head to Yuki while still trailing his frail index finger up and down Kyo's spine. "Have you noticed Yuki? Have you noticed his disgusting form?"

Yuki nodded. "Yes."

"Quite awful...", she moved her lips close to Kyo's ears and whispered, "You look like a walking corpse."

"You did this", Kyo said too calmly.

"I'm quite aware of that cat. I see you looking out that window. Do you want to go outside?"

Kyo sighed. "Shut up. These little games are getting old. If I'm the one to go, just let me go already. I just want Yuki to stay alive."

Akito left Kyo's ear and placed both of her feet completely on the floor with a creak. Her head tilted to her left shoulder with the same grin, that grin that made chills run up both Kyo and Yuki's spine. "Oh no no, I'll extinguish one of you ingrates when I feel like it. You will not know, nor will I give you a hint."

"You're just a lonely sick fuck. You don't have shit else better to do with your miserable life except fuck with peoples' lives because your life's so fucked. You hate yourself that much huh?"

Yuki's head swiftly turned to look at Kyo with awe written all over his face. Words like that never escaped Kyo's lips. Perhaps it was his constant confinement that led his mind to do much more thinking than usual.

Akito didn't care for where he got those words from, but she wasn't going to let that snide remark go by. She grasped the back of Kyo's head, pulling it back. His spine cracked as his body curled backwards, now looking Akito in her venomous eyes. "Remember this and remember it good you pathetic cat. No zodiac, and I mean _no zodiac_ will say such things to their _GOD!!!!_ Do you understand me?!" Kyo said nothing. "Speak!!" Still nothing.

"Please say something Kyo", Yuki pleaded, fearing the worst.

"Yes cat, speak. Do what your lover tells you. The very rat that exiled you. The very rat that lied to you. The very rat that played with your fragile gullible mind. The very rat that created you to be who you are!! Why would you love such a vile creature?! The very creature that didn't love you from the start and is now playing with your head!! Creating some world of bliss and happiness that doesn't exit, will _never_ exist." She turned her body towards Yuki, thus thrusting Kyo too. She bent his head forward and down so Kyo was looking directly at Yuki. He sat on the ground, teeth slightly chattering at the increasing tension and friction. "LOOK AT HIM!!! He. Is. Your. Destroyer. He doesn't love you. It is impossible." Tears began to slowly dribble out of Kyo's red auburn eyes, Akito's words getting the better of him.

"Why...Yuki?"

"Yes cat, why? I have your answer. He has no feelings for you. He has never loved you. He will continue to harbor those same feelings he felt for you since the banquet. He has made you a _nobody._ Just look at where you are now, dear cat? You are in a hell hole, half starved, due to this rat's mischievous plot to continue to destroy you. There is no love in his cold heart. But cat...", she forced his eyes to look into hers, "I care. I am here to rid you of this burden. When this is over, you will no longer be tormented by this rat's wrongdoing. You will go on and not be an outcast. You will get your revenge."

The very minute Akito's thin fingers released her grip on his head, Kyo dropped to the floor as if made of lead. He palmed his face, trying to rid himself of his tears. "Damn you, Yuki."

"Yes, damn him." She bent down, placed a icy kiss on Kyo's forehead, and exited with her usual grin.

Once the door was closed, Yuki crawled over towards his Kyo. As he inched his way over, Kyo growled with fire in his eyes. Yuki backed up a bit, a bit frightened of this overly angry Kyo. "Kyo..."

"You made me this way!!" Kyo said as he leapt forward like the cat he is. "You destroyed my life before I was even born. Why Yuki? Why?! I gave you my heart Yuki.....my heart. And like everything else in my life, you destroyed it!! It blew it up, tore it apart, burnt it, and left me with the ashes. Arrgh!!" Kyo thrusted his body off the floor and on top of Yuki, launching a fury of punches into Yuki's face. "See how it feels to be destroyed. See how it feels to be hurt!!" As the punches came down, so did the tears. The tears splashed on Yuki's brusied face.

Kyo stopped punching him and grabbed his neck tightly as he bent down to put his lips near Yuki's ear. "I loved you Yuki....and damn it, I know there's something in me that still does. But you fucked me over too many times." His right hand now helped his left as his thumbs began to press into the middle of Yuki's throat. Yuki's face began to redden as he clawed Kyo's arms. His eyes watered and idle tears slipped from his eyes. He wanted to say Kyo's name, to say anything, but he only croaked like a frog.

This was it....

This was the end for the rat.


	18. Remember

_**Forbidden Lovers**_

_**Remember**_

Yuki's vision was beginning to blur as his tearing began to stream out. He gripped onto Kyo's forearm trying to force his arms away, but to no avail. He tried to inhale once more, but gasped nothing. His eyes opened wide as he looked into the eyes peering down at him. They were beginning to water as well, but was it sorrow in his eyes or something else indescribable? Yuki's head fell to the depressed wooden floor and he closed his eyes. His arms fell from Kyo's and he stopped trying to breath. He laid their motionless, accepting his death. One of them were going to die anyway right, so why try and fight death when it comes? He was beginning to feel light-headed and he felt his heart beginning to slow as well.

_Come and take me Death. Let this torment be over and allow me to be free. Allow _us _to be free._

SUddenly, air swarmed his lung and his heart thumped spastically. His body lurched upward as he inhaled heavily, his eyes opening. His body fell back to the floor with a thud and he panted. His eyes found their way back to Kyo's. He was still staring at him. Kyo placed his index and middle finger under his chin and dragged his nails down Yuki's throat with a sinister grin. Still gazing, he whispered, "I loved you like that... so breathless."

Yuki said nothing as he continued to try and regain his breathe. Kyo pinched the skin of Yuki's neck, eliciting a gasp from Yuki. Kyo tugged roughly baring his fangs. Still a little breathless, Yuki muttered, "Kyo..."

"Shut up!" Kyo pulled again, this time being rougher than before. "I don't want to hear you speak and fill my head with lies!"

"I've... I've never lied... to you Kyo."

"Shut up!!" He released the skin to press his two fingers against his throat. "You seem to not know how to obey you damned rat!! Shut the fuck up!!"

"Why... so Akito can fuck with your head... and make me out... into some beast that doesn't... love you?"

Kyo was getting irritated the more Yuki spoke. He didn't want to listen to him. What Akito said was right. What Akito said was the truth. He was the reason for all his pain. It was deep purple orbs that invaded his soul. The personality that collapsed his Berlin Wall. And the rat underneath it all that completely _destroyed_ him. How could he, a strong cat, allow such a vile creature to confuse his brain and make him believe in anyone loving him other than Akito. Akito was their God. God loves everyone and they know what's best. Kyo gripped Yuki's jaw as his eyes flashed scarlet. "You _don't_ love me!! You never have! You knew what you were doing from the start when _you_ kissed me at that _damned_ lake!! You want me to _die_!!"

Yuki gulped hard. Despite Kyo's violence, he was not going to allow Akito to win. He wasn't going to let either Kyo nor himself die knowing that there was some type of bad blood between them. He held Kyo's face with his right hand, carressing his cheek ever so gently. "Do you... remember that time... you brought me to the roof... and you said... 'I want you to feel... how I feel when I'm up here'... and then... we made love on the roof. It... It wasn't fucking... or sex. It was _love_. There has to be... love between two people... for people to make love Kyo. I love you Kyo... I thought I made that clear from the start of all this. Remember Kyo... you pushed me away... countless times... but I always came back no matter what. That's because I love you too much to let you go." Tears welled up in Yuki's eyes and they slid down to the side of his face as he sniffed. "Why are you letting Akito tell you otherwise? Why are you not listening to your heart?" Yuki hiccuped as he continued to cry. "Why won't you just listen to your heart?"

The words slammed their way into Kyo's ears. They banged his brain trying to gain entry, but the sick vowels and consonants were making it difficult. They waged war within his head and his grasp on Yuki's jaw left as he collapsed onto his butt and he gripped his head. He let out a loud scream, the war giving him an intense headache. The scream startled Yuki and he propped himself up on his hands to view him. Kyo's eyes leaked in frustration and severe pain. He screamed again. Yuki sat on his knees and wrapped his shaky arms around the trembling cat. Kyo couldn't contain himself. He pushed the rat away from him. He didn't know why. Maybe because he needed some space or maybe because he just didn't want to be touched.

The stubborn words wouldn't let the war end, so they decided to enter through another way, through his heart. But the wretched words had comrades at the heart, so war began there as well. Pain wracked his heart and he fell backwards onto the cold floor. With pain coming from both areas, he gripped his chest and his head and screamed loudly. His teeth clenched and they flashed in anguish. He released his chest and head as his whole body began to ache. His thin limbs flayed wildly. His body concaved and rose into an arch. His arms stretched out to the sides of him and he pulled his digits into tight fists. He roared as the war of words wreaked major havoc onto his enitre body.

Yuki, who was motionless for a while, went to Kyo's side once more. He untightened Kyo's left hand as he held it with his right. Kyo opened his eyes, staring into the deep purple obs, nothing but extreme discomfort and hurt in his eyes auburn eyes. Unexpectantly, Kyo began to shake and shiver violently. His eyes were no longer seen as they rolled into the back of his head. Kyo gasped. His teeth clenched again as he continued to shake. Yuki held his hand tighter and now held Kyo's hand with both of his own. He was confused, lost. He really didn't know what to do. Kyo was having some internal war with himself and Yuki had no idea how to react to it. Never in his life had he had to deal with something even similar to this so it was all too new to him.

Still in pain, Kyo raked the wood of the floor with his nails, eliciting a terrible noise to come to both of their ears and giving himself splinters that made him scream. Yuki had to do something more. He couldn't just sit and watch his beloved cat be engulfed with such wickedness and pain. He released Kyo's hand for a moment and straddled his thin frame. He grasped both of Kyo's hands and held them above his head. Yuki wanted to look into Kyo's eyes for some type of sign, but was getting nothing for they were still flipped.

Kyo still shuddered violently. Another gasp passed through his lips. His thin frame rose upwards as he softly exhaled. The shaking stopped. The eye lids remained open, revealing nothing but milky whiteness. The tight grip on Yuki's hands were no longer there. The body lain on the ground, inanimate. The war was over. The innocent, loving words lost. The dark, evil words won, rejoicing in their dead sanctuary.

The clues took time to register into Yuki's brain, but when it finally got to him, he sat down beside Kyo, his lifeless hand still in his own. Yuki sat there in a stupor, staring into nothing.

_"But..." Yuki stopped talking and shyly kissed Kyo. Kyo's eyes bulged out of head as he slowly accepted the kiss. They parted and just stared at each other._

Yuki sniffed.

_Kyo grabbed Yuki's hips, pulled him close, and kissed him hard. He sucked on Yuki's bottom lip and had Yuki drooling. Yuki played in Kyo's orange hair and moaned. They leaned back, Kyo on top, and continued kissing. Kyo grabbed Yuki's legs and wrapped them around his waist. Kyo started to bite and suck on Yuki's neck. Yuki was loving every minute of it._

_"Yuki!!! Kyo!!! Time for dinner!!"_

_Yuki and Kyo stopped what they were doing and stared at each other. They couldn't believe what just happened. Kyo bit his lip as he did before, but this time he didn't walk away. He kissed Yuki again, not paying attention to the growling of his stomach. Yuki smiled, but he knew they had to stop or everyone else would wonder what's going on._

_"Kyo... we have... to go."_

_Kyo kissed his neck. "Another five minutes..."_

Yuki's throat tightened.

_"Kyo... Kyo please... at least talk to me."_

_Kyo looked back at Yuki, who looked desperate and needy. "What is it?" Yuki stood up and walked over to him. He grabbed his hand and held it gently yet tight. "You ain't said anything yet. How can I talk to somebody who isn't even going to respond? That doesn't make any sense."_

_"Kyo, do you love me?" Kyo was taken aback from that question. He snatched his hand away from his. "Ow." Yuki shook his hand frantically since it still hurt even bandaged._

_"Don't ask me stupid questions like that." And with that, the door was yet again slammed in Yuki's face. Yuki leaned against the door and slowly fell. He was kneeling in front of the door, his forehead on the door, and his hands behind his head. He looked as though he was being arrested._

_"Kyo..."_

His vision began to blur.

_"What do you want Kyo?" His voice was cracking as if he was about to cry, but wouldn't bring himself to do it._

_"I want you." Kyo inhaled deeply, then exhaled. "I'm sorry for whatever I told you that hurt you. I want you to be mine."_

_"What about Tohru? And the family? What could happen?"_

_"Forget Tohru. For the family, they'll find out eventually. And I don't care what happens. I just want you to be by my side."_

_Yuki turned around to face kyo. He looked dead into Kyo's eyes and gulped hard. "You mean it?"_

_Kyo gave him a sweet smile and nodded his head. "Yup."_

He grabbed his hand tight.

_Kyo felt Yuki stop kissing him back and he looked at him with an awkward look on his face. "What's wrong?"_

_"I just... I just... not yet."_

_"Not yet, what?"_

_"Not yet, I don't want to. Not yet."_

_Kyo bit his lip and almost exploded, but he didn't say anything. He just pulled Yuki's pants back up and kissed his neck. He let Yuki fall to his feet as he scratched his ear and walked away._

An idle tear slid down his cheek.

_"YOU DIRTY BASTARDS; WHAT HAPPENED KYO?!?! ALL THOSE TIMES YOU CAME TO MY ROOM, KISSING ME AND TOUCHING ME. DOES YOUR LITTLE GAY BOYFRIEND OVER HERE KNOW ABOUT THAT?!?!?! DOES HE?!"_

_Shigure heard all the noise and chaoss going on downstairs and decided to investigate. He saw Tohru crying and screaming while Yuki was sitting on Kyo's lap._

_"Tohru, calm down," he said while holding Tohru. "Go upstairs."_

_"No, I'm going over Saki's house. I can't do this!!" She quickly ran upstairs, packed her things, and ran out the back door. Shigure just shook his head and went upstairs. yuki got off of Kyo's lap and punched him in his chest. Kyo coughed a little and growled._

_"Why the hell you hit me?"_

_"You were with Tohru? What happened to me Kyo? What happened to us?"_

_"You really wanna know why I went to Tohru?"_

_"I'm waiting."_

_"Everytime I'd get just this close," Kyo put his index finger and thumb closely together and with little space in between and looked through it, "you'd always tell me no or not yet. What the hell? You let me get that far, why not go all the way?"_

_"Oh so what you just want to bend me over and fuck me huh?"_

_Kyo was taken aback from that comment. He gulped and shook his head. "No damn it. I'm with you because I want to be with you. If that was the case, then I'd be with Tohru. But I don't want her or anybody else. I only want to be with you. What? You can't believe it or something?"_

_Yuki just sighed, sat on the couch, and wiped his eyes._

It dripped onto the floor.

_He looked hazily at Yuki and smirked. Yuki giggled to himself and snuggled up close to his hot and sweaty body. Kyo pulled the covers over both of them and kissed his forehead._

_"Shouldn't I go back to my room?"_

_"Nope, not tonight," Kyo said as he held Yuki close. They both fell asleep._

Yuki gulped hard.

_"I didn't mean to cause any kind of hostile air between us. I just couldn't deal with it. It just happened to fast for me. I didn't know how to react. I've never been so hurt since my mother died. I loved you Kyo..." Her head hung down at the sound of those words. "I still do, but looking at you two like that broke me into some many pieces. I wanted to be Yuki. I wanted to be the one who you would hold in your arms and kiss and hug and say everything's alright when I wasn't feeling right. I was jealous of Yuki. It's odd because I've never been jealous. It's not normal for me. So I just screamed and hollered. Even if I did look angry, I was more hurt and sad than anything. Now...I'm still trying to get over it, but I promise you two that you won't see me like that again. I don't want to see myself like that again." She smiled a very awkward smile. "Don't think that I'm homophobic because I'm not."_

_Yuki and Kyo digested all she said and it registered through their minds. Kyo gulped hard again, it started to bother him that he was gulping so frequently and so hard. He couldn't get over how she said that she still loved him even though he was in love with Yuki. It was odd. But there was nothing he could do about it. He leaned over the table and looked deep into Tohru's eyes. "You coming home? You better say yeah."_

_She looked up at him and nodded. "My stuff is in my locker. I brung it with me because I really miss you guys. I would give you a hug, but that would reveal you guys secret."_

_Yuki stood and placed his palms on the table. "So everything is resolved now, right?"_

_"Yeah, it should."_

He bit his bottom lip.

_"Hmmm. I feel good now."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because things are finally turning around."_

_"Yeah." Even though he did believe it, something was kicking him in the back of his to say something about Akito. That never left his mind, no matter what they were doing. "You wonder what Akito would say... or do?"_

_Yuki exhaled heavily and flopped his head onto his chest. "I try not to."_

_"I mean, doesn't Shigure have to tell him what happens? And since he knows about us..." Kyo was cut off by soft sublte lips._

Another tear slid out from his eyes.

_"What's wrong Tohru", he asked her while playing in her hair. He began to enjoy the soft and moist texture of her hair as he once did before._

_"It's Shigure... and this forbidden thing."_

_"What forbidden thing?" He slid over and sat on the edge of the bed beside her and stared at her hard._

_"I don't know. He was just going on this rant about someone's fate and what they're doing is forbidden and how they crossed the line. Who's fate is it? What's forbidden? What was the meeting about?" Tears slid down her face as she continued to go on. "Is it you? Is it me? Is it Yuki? Is anyone we know?" Kyo could only look at her as she cried and ranted on herself. He placed his index finger in front of her lips and hushed her._

_"Calm down, please. Your making me crazy with all this. Lay down in my bed and get your head together so we can talk about this later." Tohru nodded as she slid over and laid on his bed. She wiped a stray tear that was about to hit the white pillows on his bed._

_"I'm just scared Kyo and I don't know why. It's just... this gut feelnig you know? This situation is scary and it's like we're in the dark about this. We're walking around blindfolded with black blindfolds without a voice to aid us nor a walking stick or a seeing eye dog to guide us. It's so scary Kyo... it's scary."_

_Kyo reached over and hugged her and in no less than 2 seconds had he been transformed into a cat._

_"Why'd you hug me if you know you'd turn into a cat?"_

_"I just had to hug you", he said as he leaped onto the bed and sat beside her head. "Just relax ok. This will get settled."_

A childish cough passed from between his lips.

_Yuki sat beside Kyo and hugged him tight._

_"I'm so sorry Kyo."_

_"For what", he asked with an eyebrow raised._

_"For being a rat."_

_He petted his hair and pulled him closer to his body. "It's ok. I mean... it's not your fault you were born a rat. Just like it's not my fault I was born a cat. That's just the way things are. Nothing we can do about." He stood up and stretched. "I'm tired of being here now. Let's go back home and let Tohru know we're having more people for dinner tonight." Yuki got up, grabbed his things, and followed Kyo out the bookstore._

He rubbed the now cold knuckles with his thumb.

_Shigure held the doorknob, looked back at them, and opened the door. On the other side of the doorknob were two men dressed in all black suits and behind them was a large rugged man with a black robe on, his arms folded as if he was holding something underneath. One of the clean cut men in a black suit stepped forward and looked around._

_"F?"_

_"F," Shigure replied silently with a nod. He stood by the side of the door and let all three of the dark dressed men inside the Sohma home. When Kyo seen the men walking in silently, shoulders back and head high as if they owned the place, he immediately dropped his food and glared. He stood up and walked over to the the other man who had blonde hair and a goatee._

_"And who the hell are you suppossed to be?"_

_The blonde guy didn't say anything, he just inhaled and exhaled calmly. That just irritated Kyo. Kyo gritted his teeth and almost screamed. "Look here man, who the hell are-"_

_Before he could finish his sentence, the big guy in the robe pulled out a thick black stick and his Kyo in the back of his head with it. Kyo fell to the floor like a wooden dummy and now unconscious. Tohru began to shake and dropped her food. "KYO!!" Her mind began to race as she thought of what Yuki said earlier. Don't cry if one of us dies. She commenced to crying and ran to Kyo's side while Yuki stood to attack the man who hit Kyo. He lunged forward and tried to punch the man, but the two men dressed in all black grabbed both of his arms as the big man walked behind Yuki and did the same to him. Yuki fell on top of Kyo. Tohru screamed again. "No... no... this can't be happening!!" All the while Shigure stood up against a wall, arms folded. He didn't bother to intervene with their actions. Tohru looked up at him in awe and disbelief of his lack of concern._

_The clean cut man dragged Kyo out of the house by his feet while the blond man lifted Yuki onto his shoulder and exited. The large rugged man followed behind him, but stopped, looked at Shigure for a while, and then exited while shaking his head._

_Tohru stood up and ran towards the door, but Shigure grabbed her so she couldn't leave. "Kyo!! Yuki!!" Tears poured out of her blood shot red eyes and continued to scream and kick, trying to free herself even though her attempts were futile. She looked her loved ones, the only two people she could call family, be dumped into the back seat of a small navy blue car and drive away._

_Shigure forced Tohru away from the door and tossed her onto the couch. He slammed and locked the door shut._

_"Why Shigure? Why?"_

_Shigure panted, his chest rising and falling. "They did it to themselves Tohru. There's nothing any of us can do." _

The tears seemed to pour out endlessly.

_Akito shuffled in slowly with his arms folded and a cynical grin on his face, his white kimono with green and gold detailing followed behind him like a heavenly shadow. When he stepped in front of the two, he widened his grin and began to laugh. It wasn't a happy laugh, it was more of an evil villain laughter. "You can dismiss yourself now." The previous man that entered nodded and walked out of the room. Akito finished his statement, " Dear Forbidden... I see we've finally caught you now in your little dirty attempt to be with each other."_

_"We didn't even know about it. If we knew, we wouldn't have done it," Yuki burst out._

_"Hmph. No matter if you knew it or not, you've done it. And I will not let this family's name be dragged down by two little dispicable homosexuals." That statement burnt and stung Yuki and Kyo's stomach. Akito slowly glided over to Kyo, bent down in front of him, and held his chin with the tip of right index finger. "I would have never thought that you, Kyo Sohma, would want to be with another man." He looked over his shoulder at Yuki while still holding Kyo's chin ever so gently. "But I see why, he's always seemed a little sweet." Yuki growled a low growl so Akito wouldn't hear it. Akito left Kyo's face and stood up, staring down upon them. "Now let me tell you how the rules go from here on, just be generous," he said with another cynical grin. "You will be chained here till one of you die."_

_Yuki and Kyo's heart dropped. Kyo gulped hard and looked at Yuki, who looked at Kyo, his eyes filled with sudden tears. Yuki was about to open his mouth and ask a question, but Akito answered before he spoke._

_"Yes, Yuki, _**_DEATH._**_ Now let me finish. You will be fed on the daily basis and you'll have some... interesting activities in store for you later on."_

_"And what's that," Yuki asked, his voice cracking._

_"Oh, you'll see."_

Yuki hiccuped.

_The door eased its way opened and Akito came in, clutching hard onto Kureno's hand. Kyo only widened his eyes to the scene. He knew they were close, but he never seen them holding hands. Akito looked at Kyo, piercing venom and fire at him. He stopped in the middle of the room and groaned. He didn't want to say anything. He opened his mouth:_

_"You'll be set free."_

_"Yeah, but one of us is still gonna die so woohoo." Akito had seemed to fly over to Kyo, because in the next second, his hand swiftly came across Kyo's face, producing a loud smacking sound echoing through the room. Kyo sat on the ground growling, his face becoming red._

_"Don't you DARE talk about death. I've been told my whole life I was going to die. Every waking second, I was told that!! So don't give me your little pissy sad story of you and your gay lover." Akito's once neatly placed clothing was sprawled out all over his body. His kimono hung off his shoulders and the robes underneath were becoming undone. Akito was about to grab a fist full of Kyo's hair and fling his head into the wall, but was stopped by Kureno._

_"No Akito. Please calm down."_

_Akito growled, but grudgingly calmed down. "Now, like I said before, you will be set free... free as in you will be released from these chains. You will not leave this room or it's immediate death." He fixed his clothing and walked out, Kureno following behind him and shutting the door as he left._

His eyes looked up at the ceiling.

_Yuki slowly made his way over to Kyo as his legs began to buckle and he would've collasped if Kyo wasn't there to quickly bring him to his feet. Yuki gripped the cotton fabric before him tight and shook his arms back and forth. "DAMN IT!!" He shook the shirt some more, thus pushing Kyo's back into the wall countless times. Tears shot out of the deep purple orbs as Yuki began to scream. "DAMN THIS!!" He finally let go of the shirt, leaving it wrinkled, and now buried his face deep into it. Kyo embraced the shuddering body and pulled him close. His head lowered down to the right side of Yuki's head and softly whispered._

_"It's going to be ok."_

_"No it's not."_

_"It's going to be ok."_

_"No... it's... not."_

_"It is going to be ok," Kyo said with more emphasis as he grabbed Yuki tighter, trying to reassure Yuki as much as himself._

_But Yuki didn't believe it. He snapped. He pushed away from the warm embrace, revealing his red eyes and distraught face. "No it's not!! It won't be ok!! Did you hear him?! Were you listening this entire time since we got here?! It won't be ok, Kyo. It. Won't. Be. Ok. You will be gone!! Or I will be gone!! Either way, there is no way for anything to be ok between us. It was doomed from the start. Damn it, I should've left this situation alone when you denied me the first time."_

_Kyo took that last comment as an insult and fiercely ran over to him and gripped his arm tight. "So you're regretting this? You regret ever loving me?!" He waited a while for Yuki's answer and when he didn't recieve one, he pushed Yuki with such furosity, it sent him sliding across the rickety wooden floor. Kyo quickly walked to a corner of the room, far from Yuki, and growled angrily. He couldn't believe it. He had let someone get too close to his heart and he gave someone his heart, and here that person was regretting the entire thing. It hurt. He had be denied and regretted his entire life. Not even his own mother wanted him and commited suicide because of it! He sulked and leaned his head back onto the wall as he looked up at the ceiling. But what could he possibly expect from the very rat who made him the outcast of the family._

His heart thumped faster.

_"Remember this and remember it good you pathetic cat. No zodiac, and I mean no zodiac will say such things to their GOD!!!! Do you understand me?!" Kyo said nothing. "Speak!!" Still nothing._

_"Please say something Kyo," Yuki pleaded, fearing the worst._

_"Yes cat, speak. Do what your lover tells you. The very rat that exiled you. The very rat that lied to you. The very rat that played with your fragile gullible mind. The very rat that created you to be who you are!! Why would you love such a vile creature?! The very creature that didn't love you from the start and is now playing with your head!! Creating some world of bliss and happiness that doesn't exit, will never exist." She turned her body towards Yuki, thus thrusting Kyo too. She bent his head forward and down so Kyo was looking directly at Yuki. He sat on the ground, teeth slightly chattering at the increasing tension and friction. "LOOK AT HIM!!! He. Is. Your. Destroyer. He doesn't love you. It is impossible." Tears began to slowly dribble out of Kyo's red auburn eyes, Akito's words getting the better of him._

_"Why... Yuki?"_

_"Yes cat, why? I have your answer. He has no feelings for you. He has never loved you. He will continue to harbor those same feelings he felt for you since the banquet. He has made you anobody. Just look at where you are now, dear cat? You are in a hell hole, half starved, due to this rat's mischievous plot to continue to destroy you. There is no love in his cold heart. But cat," she forced his eyes to look into hers, "I care. I am here to rid you of this burden. When this is over, you will no longer be tormented by this rat's wrongdoing. You will go on and not be an outcast. You will get your revenge."_

_The very minute Akito's thin fingers released her grip on his head, Kyo dropped to the floor as if made of lead. He palmed his face, trying to rid himself of his tears. "Damn you, Yuki."_

_"Yes, damn him." She bent down, placed a icy kiss on Kyo's forehead, and exited with her usual grin._

_Once the door was closed, Yuki crawled over towards his Kyo. As he inched his way over, Kyo growled with fire in his eyes. Yuki backed up a bit, a bit frightened of this overly angry Kyo. "Kyo..."_

_"You made me this way!!" Kyo said as he leapt forward like the cat he is. "You destroyed my life before I was even born. Why Yuki? Why?! I gave you my heart Yuki..... my heart. And like everything else in my life, you destroyed it!! It blew it up, tore it apart, burnt it, and left me with the ashes. Arrgh!!" Kyo thrusted his body off the floor and on top of Yuki, launching a fury of punches into Yuki's face. "See how it feels to be destroyed. See how it feels to be hurt!!" As the punches came down, so did the tears. The tears splashed on Yuki's brusied face._

_Kyo stopped punching him and grabbed his neck tightly as he bent down to put his lips near Yuki's ear. "I loved you Yuki.... and damn it, I know there's something in me that still does. But you fucked me over too many times." His right hand now helped his left as his thumbs began to press into the middle of Yuki's throat. Yuki's face began to redden as he clawed Kyo's arms. His eyes watered and idle tears slipped from his eyes. He wanted to say Kyo's name, to say anything, but he only croaked like a frog._

_This was it...._

_This was the end for the rat._

He exhaled a shaky breathe.

_Kyo still shuddered violently. Another gasp passed through his lips. His thin frame rose upwards as he softly exhaled. The shaking stopped. The eye lids remained open, revealing nothing but milky whiteness. The tight grip on Yuki's hands were no longer there. The body lain on the ground, inanimate. The war was over. The innocent, loving words lost. The dark, evil words won, rejoicing in their dead sanctuary._

Yuki's head hung low as he continued to cry. As if on cue, Akito pushed the door open slowly and glided her way into the room. Her usual grin was there, but it was wider and excited. She went over ot Yuki and squatted down beside him. A frail arm went around his shoulders. "Sad, isn't it? His poor fragile heart, let alone his fragile body, couldn't take it." Yuki didn't respond, still in his daze. "Tsk tsk tsk. How will you live on, dear rat, knowing that you can no longer speak with the cat?" Akito noticed that Kyo's eyes were flipped into the back of his head. "His eyes are flipped... he must didn't want to look at you."

In a startling poof, Kyo's too dead and too weak body transformed into a small orange cat. Yuki now held a limp paw in his hand. "The door's now open Yuki. You can take your lifeless cat and go back to living your life." Akito was on her way out of the door when Yuki spoke up.

"What really killed him Akito?"

Without facing him, she spoke, "After speaking with Hatori, it was more than likely a mix of starvation, internal destress, and a mixture of other things." She left the room without another word.

Yuki sniffed, closed his eyes as he exhaled, and stood up. He scooped up the cat, closing his eye lids and petting his head. He scratched behind his ear and smiled somberly. He turned and walked out of the door. He found his way through the house and when he stepped outside for what seemed like forever, he squinted his eyes at the blinding sun light. It had been so long since he been outside, he could only wish that Kyo could share the outdoors with him. He sighed, trying to regain his composure and made his way to his home.


	19. Bittersweet Homecoming

_**Forbidden Lovers**_

_**Bittersweet Homecoming**_

Yuki stood at the front door. He inhaled a shaky breathe and exhaled. His teeth began to gnaw at his bottom lip as he turned his gaze away from the door and to the sky. The sky was calm; a few thin white clouds painted onto the lovely blue canvas. Birds seemed to appear onto the canvas as well, showing up in the color of deep purples and black due to the distance they were from the Rat. His eyes began to wander away from the sky. Weirdly, his purple eyes landed on a black cat. It was crotched in a tight black ball on the left side of the house and was peering at him with fluorescent greenish-yellow eyes. The cat meowed lightly, making its presence known. Yuki gulped at the somewhat irony of the black cat coming past.

_Sigh, my bad luck has already come. You're appearance is not needed._

He reached for the door knob, when he heard the soft pitter patter of the cat's delicate paws coming towards it. The acidic eyes looked up at him again, meowing once more, and laced its body between Yuki's legs. The cat was oddly affectionate with the stranger and it mewled like a kitten as it sat in between his legs. Yuki looked down at the cat, but it was no longer looking at him. Instead, the cat was intent on staring at the door ahead of them. It didn't budge the slightest as Yuki tried to shoo it away from underneath him. It just sat there, stubborn and patient. Yuki turned his attention away from the cat on the ground and at the cat in his arms. Kyo was still motionless, what else could you expect from the dead?

Yuki's soft hands petted the still sweet and fluffy fur on Kyo's small orange head, enjoying the way it always felt. He repositioned the cat, now craddling it like a newborn baby. He inhaled shakily again, tears beginning to show their clear face. He lightly tapped his little pink nose and smiled softly. The cat below meowed loudly and Yuki was broken from his Kyo-induced trance and somehow reminding him that he had something to still accomplish.

Slowly gathering himself and trying to make himself seem alright, he lifted up a trembling fist and knocked gently, but loud enough for the insiders to know someone was there.

"I'm coming. Hold on for a minute please." Yuki could only smile. He missed the sweet angelic voice of Tohru. He could hear her foot steps resonate through the walls of the house and they soon came to a halt. Without asking who it was, she opened the door with her usual smile plastered onto her face with a pale yellow rag covering most of her bright brown hair. She wore a white above the knee flowing skirt with a green button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her body jumped at the sight of the beings before her and she immediately flung her arms around the Rat and sniffed.

"It's you... it's really you."

Yuki solemnly replied, "Don't squish him."

Tohru quickly backed up and placed her hands over her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry. Come in, come in." Yuki walked inside and slowly sat onto the couch, still craddling the still lifeless cat. The rubbed his head for what seemed like the millionth time and tapped his pink nose again. The couch soon sunk in to his left for Tohru was now sitting there. Her hands were clasped between her shaking thin legs and her head was bowed. She stared down at the floor as Yuki stared at the Cat in his arms. The silence and awkward tension thickened and it left Tohru feeling nauseous. Yuki sniffed randomly and twitched his nose a little. He felt the need to tap the little pink button of the Cat's tangerine face, but he controlled his fingers.

The young girl sighed and happened to notice Yuki's twitching fingers, as if he was straining them to not do anything. She chewed her bottom lip and made several facial expressions before asking, "How's Kyo?"

The room grew quiet again after that question. The question seemed to not even have come past her lips. It was like she never asked and he never heard. The silence apparently had taken no break in between Tohru's lips opening and her lips closing. But through the silence that surely was uninterrupted, Yuki responded, "Dead." There was no other way he could possibly explain it. He was dead. Deceased. Non-existent. Bloodless. Breathless. Defunct. Departed. Extinct. Tohru began to shake violently, her hands trembling and her body following suit. Her lips shivered and her teeth chattered.

"Kyo...", she barely whispered. "Not Kyo... no...."

"Tohru, you knew this was going to happen." He didn't like hearing that come from his lips, but it had to be said.

"I know but... having it happen is just... is just.... oh I don't know. It just hurts so bad. I had to lose one of you and it feels terrible that I can only have one of you. I want of both of you!!" She screamed out of frustration. She rarely screamed. It was an awe-striking event to see it occur. "I want both of you!!!" She screamed again. Her soft voice began to crack like a sick patient's and it wasn't pleasant to the ears. Yuki could do nothing to soothe the girl, what could he possibly do? Holding her and chanting the lie, 'Everything's going to be alright' wasn't going to work, it never does. Wiping the tears that were soon to stream from her eyes would be pointless because only more would replace them. So he did nothing. Everyone had their way of dealing with things, so who was he to stop her coping process.

Tohru suddenly snatched the Cat from Yuki's arms and held him tightly, like a mother would hold a baby that needed burping. "Please Kyo.... please.... just open your eyes. I miss you eyes, Kyo." She rocked her torso side to side as she continued to stroke the Cat's still lovely and lustrous fur. She gently gripped it, as if for dear life ironically, as she swayed, dropping endless fresh tears into the fur. "Oh God Kyo, why did you have to be a Forbidden? You've always had to struggle... always had to fight. Why couldn't you win? Why do you always have to lose? Why do you always have to lost, Kyo? Well... you didn't lose one thing. My heart. You've won my heart and _never_ lost it Kyo!! _Never_!!" She hugged him tight and inhaled heavily.

Yuki could only feel bad for the girl. She had a somewhat one-sided love with the deceased and it pulled at his heart. Kyo only loved her as a sister, a best friend, and someone whom he had to keep from harm's way. She, on the other hand, felt romantic love, passion, something the Cat only felt towards the Rat. He wanted to comfort, oh how badly he wanted to hold her in his arms and take all the pain away. He wanted to fill Kyo's shoes and protect her. But they were Kyo's shoes for a reason and they were only meant for his feet. So Yuki filled and sunk into his own shoes designed for him solely, and watched the girl cough and hiccup and try and grip something that wasn't even within her grasp. That thing... was life. She wanted to grab Life and force it back into the orange lifeless being clutched against her breasts. But Death and Life were so cruel. Life scurried away from her lithe fingers and she could only feel, taste, hear, see, and smell Death.

Yuki watched as Tohru lowered her head and placed her still trembling lips onto his head countless times. "I love you so much Kyo. I'm so glad you found happiness through Yuki as you lived a life where mostly everyone hated you. I'm so happy you could feel love for the short time you got to experience it. If only you could feel it some more. If only you could wake up again. Wake up Kyo." She held the Cat at arm's length and watched as Kyo's head fell to the right limply. Her teeth shown as she inhaled shakily, waiting for the Cat to magically inhaled heavily and open it's eyes. "Wake up!!!" She brought the Cat back to her chest and cried into it's fur.

As she cried and he watched, the unlocked door creaked slowly as the black cat from earlier peered its head in and meowed softly, tilting its head as it did so.

Tohru heard the meow and her mouth grew wide with excitement. "Kyo?" She looked at the Cat, but he was still the same as he was five minutes ago. "Huh? Kyo, stop teasing me." She stared at the lifeless cat in her arms when she heard the meow again. This time Tohru and Yuki looked around for the meowing creature for it wasn't resting in Tohru's arms. Their eyes landed on the black cat at the door, its eyes still acidic and his head still tilted. The cat took a very relaxed step forward as if it had been in the house plenty of times before and made its way to Tohru. The two occupants on the couch were in bewilderment at the creature as it gave a low rumbling purr while it laced its body between Tohru's still quivering legs. It gave a cute meow that warmed Tohru's heart. After a few seconds of lovely purring, the cat hopped onto Tohru's lap and stared at the ball of orange. It tilted its head from left to right, examining the non-existent being before it. It bowed his head and licked the Cat's face multiple times. He rubbed the left side of his small black head against the equally small orange head. The black cat's pearly white whiskers brushed Kyo's darker ones as it purred in pure ecstacy.

The two humans watched in astonishment at the overly affectionate black cat as another low purr reverberated from the cat's throat. It was amazing to see the random cat show such feeling towards the dead as if it had some type of link to it. The cat licked Kyo's nose once more before hopping off Tohru's lap and sitting in between Yuki and Tohru. It looked at Yuki, staring at him for what seemed like forever. Yuki, feeling kind of silly, held the gaze with the black cat. Oddly, a lone tear came from Yuki and he suddenly disconnected his gaze with the cat to wipe his eyes. Now the cat looked at Tohru, its head tilted to the left. Tohru also began to stare at the cat, but couldn't hold the gaze very long for her heart was beginning to feel to much pain.

Somehow satisfied with the humans reaction, the cat nestled up against Yuki's dirty pants leg and fell into a comfortable sleep.

Tohru looked down at the sleeping black cat, still confused at the cat's presence, and then looked at Yuki for some type of explanation. Yuki couldn't offer one so he simply closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. The young girl sighed heavily as she stood up, the orange ball of deceased fur still craddled delicaly in her arms. She turned around to look at Yuki and spoke, "So what do we do?"

"We can talk to Shigure about possibly making a funeral arrangement for him." He sighed heavily. The playful dog was one of the main reasons that Yuki was alone in the first place. Shigure could've told them about the Forbidden circumstances, but he left them oblivious. Yuki didn't know if he even wanted to speak to the Dog anymore, but eventually he would have to for they lived in the same house. "By the way, where is Shigure?"

"In his room. He told me he was catching up on his writing."

"Is he really or did he just tell you that?"

"Honestly, he has been updating his stories lately. He let me look at one the other day actually."

"Hmm, I find it really odd how he can write with a family crisis going on."

"Yuki," she pouted, "Don't think bad of him. He.... he was only doing what he was told, he couldn't help himself."

"Yes he could've."

"If he didn't tell Akito anything then he would've ended up with you. That means I could've possibly only had one of you guys here and I don't want that Yuki. So please, see it in you to just believe that he was going through some things while you two were gone."

"Some things like what? Updating his stories?"

"No, he never left his room. He ate about once a day. He completely lost contact with the outside world Yuki. He wasn't the same Shigure for a while. It was only until about two or three days ago did he become his usual self."

"Hmm, by the way, how long were we there?"

"Close to a week and a half."

Yuki combed his fingers through his hair. "Wow, it felt longer than that. It felt like months."

"Mmm," was Tohru's only reply. She looked at Yuki caringly for Yuki had the expression that he was trying to retreat from reality. He didn't look like himself, he really wasn't expected to. His usual loving warm smile he used to give appeared to have died in the room along with Kyo. Tohru sighed and readjusted Kyo in her arms. "I left your rooms alone while you two were gone." Yuki looked up, his mouth slightly agape. "Maybe you would like to take Kyo upstairs with you."

Yuki smiled softly as he stood and took the Cat from Tohru's arms. He petted his head and tapped his rosy nose again. "Let's go, shall we," he asked Kyo with his usual charming smile. Yuki lifted his head as he began to walk to up the stairs. The second level of the house seemed so foreign; for a second, he forgot where their rooms were. He decided to go into Kyo's room, the room where they both lost their virginity and made love in the moon light.

Yuki gently pushed the door open and took a timid step forward. Purple eyes scanned the area and Tohru was right, she hadn't changed anything. He walked over to the bed, the bed barely made. The Rat laid down with the Cat in his arms.

"We made love right here Kyo. It was nice wasn't it. I never... experienced so much feeling ever before. You opened me up Kyo. You made me feel so much. You made me feel romantice love, something I thought was impossible for me to experience. You were this door that I never opened, but you lured me in and made me open the door excitedly." He held Kyo closer to his chest and sighed. "Oh Kyo, you me so much to me. Even when we hated each other, you were a big part of my life. Now... I don't understand how life could possibly operate without you." Yuki rubbed the Cat's head. "Your orange hair. Your auburn eyes. Your sun tanned skin. Your stubborness. Your fiery attitude. Your smile. Your hugs. Your warmth." He sighed heavily. "Your everything."

He cuddled up with the tangerine Cat, wanting to enjoy the last bit of time he could have with him before they would eventually have to bury him. He smiled and sighed as the soft orange fur brushed against some of his exposed skin.

Once again, the door began to creak slowly and the now ever present black cat poked his head from the crack in the door. It meowed softly, causing Yuki's head to rise. Knowing that it had Yuki's attention, it crawled its way in. It made a calm venture towards Yuki and the Cat and stopped suddenly before them. It seemed to be contemplating where it would be more appropriate to rest and decided to lay behind Kyo, not wanting to seperate the Rat and the Cat. Yuku continued to look at the cat after it had laid down with a low yawn. The Rat was a little baffled at how the cat acted towards him, Tohru, and Kyo. It was overly affectionate and was too comfortable around them. Wny would a random cat have such close connections and feelings towarda them? Yuki tried not to think about it too much and instead reached over Kyo and scratched behind the cat's ear. The cat leaned in to his gentle touch and purred. Yuki smiled softly and after scratching the cat's ear for a while, his hand retreated back to Kyo and he soon fell asleep.

The usually closed door of the Dog was opened and Shigure walked out. He had been writing for the past three hours non-stop and wanted to splash some water on his face to wake him up a little. On his way to the bathroom, he noticed that Kyo's door was open. "Hmm, now why is this thing open?" As he went to close the door, he noticed three bodies, Yuki's, Kyo's, and the cat's. His head cocked to the right a little for the cat was very unusual to the household, but there something more important about this picture. Yuki was home, along with Kyo. The Dog hadn't been aware that Kyo was dead, so he could only guess that they had escaped their fate.

His stubby fingernails began to scratch his head in a mix of astonishment, awe, and confusion as he left the doorway and continued his walk to the bathroom.


	20. So the Cat Lives On?

_**Forbidden Lovers**_

_**So the Cat Lives On?**_

_Darkness surrounded the confused Rat, who was lying on the black surface as if he had collapsed. He blinked a few times thinking that his vision was failing him for all he saw was endless darkness. He pushed himself up from the ground and dusted himself off subconsciously. Purple orbs scanned the vast wasteland, or at least that's what it appeared to be. He took a step forward and his seemingly quiet step echoed throughout the emptiness. As if on cue, when the echo subsided, a luminous white figure stood some feet before him. Yuki's eyes strained at the sudden light. He seen his eye lids a few times before his eyes adjusted. Now the white figure took the shape of a human, but it was still distorted. The figure now had luminescent orange hair and auburn eyes. Yuki instantly knew who the figure and gasped in shock and excitement._

_"Kyo?"_

_A thin black line was now on the supposed face and it curved into a smile. The white shadow ghosted its way towards Yuki, the smile still on its face. Kyo, or what was supposed to be Kyo, was now so close to Yuki, too close, that it made Yuki shiver with such anticipation that it drove him crazy. A powdery white hand caressed Yuki's face ever so gently and Yuki instinctively leaned into it. The black line of a smile grew wider as a warm thumb brushed at his ear lobe._

_"I miss you so much Yuki, miss your face and everything."_

_"I miss you too Kyo. I want you back."_

_The black line disappeared, giving the appearance of a neutral facade. "I want to be back, but I can't."_

_"Why did you leave me? Why did you have to fall?"_

_"One of us had to go."_

_"But why you?! I could've taken your place!"_

_"I wanted you to live!" Yuki took a shaky step back at the fierceness in his tone. "I didn't want you to go. You had to live Yuki."_

_Barely above a whisper, Yuki responded, "So you left me here to deal with your loss?"_

_Kyo became quiet and his auburn eyes died a little. He folded his white arms, a white way too pure for his past life, and sighed. Avoiding the heart-wrenching question, he diverted the conversation with another subject. "How's home?" Kyo knew the question wasn't the best to ask, but he was curious._

_Yuki sighed and looked at the ground. If it wasn't for Kyo's light, it would've seemed as though he was floating on nothing. "Tohru's heart is completely broken. I don't know about Shigure." Kyo hummed in response. "Oh, and there's this cat," Yuki added, suddenly remembering the peculiar black cat. Kyo perked his head up curiously._

_"What cat?"_

_"A black cat. It seemed to appear out of nowhere when we came home." Kyo chuckled at the word we. "The cat has been near me ever since and it's overly affectionate."_

_The black line appeared again on his face and Kyo shifted his weight onto his right leg. "Maybe it's a sign," he said with a smirk on his face._

_Yuki's face went into a frown. "Don't play with me Kyo."_

_Kyo slyly shrugged, looking more like Shigure than himself, and turned around, looking at Yuki from over his left bright shoulder. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." Without another word, the pure white figure looked in front of him, his orange hair fading away. Yuki stepped forward and reached for Kyo, but touched nothing, not even air. The figure looked less human now and soon, it was as gone as soon as it came._

_"Kyo..." His voice echoed again, signaling that he was alone once more. He collapsed, cupping his face into his delicate quivering hands. "Stop leaving me Kyo... please..."_

The Rat wrapped in the Cat's blankets became tremulous and sweat trickled down his pale face, sticking his grey hair on his forehead. "Kyo..." he barely whispered as he clutched the orange Cat closer.

Black ears perked up to the soft sound and the cat was awakened from its light slumber. Acid green eyes looked towards the source of the sound and they landed on the Rat. It got up slowly, stretching every limb thoroughly before making its way to the Rat. It made sure not to step on Kyo as he crawled over him and sat near Yuki's head. He softly meowed and bowed his head to lick Yuki's sweaty forehead with his rough tongue. Yuki's eyes instantly opened. He was gasping, panting, and a little disorientated. He scanned the area and the orbs eventually landed on the cat, which oddly adorned a slight smile with its head on the usual tilt. Yuki smiled softly as he pulled his hand away from Kyo and placed it on top of the dark mound of fur on its head. The cat's eyes fluttered close to the gentle touch and purred deeply. Yuki could only smile as he began to speak to the cat.

"I bet your pretty hungry huh?" As if understanding English, the cat meowed gently in response. Yuki reluctantly released Kyo and let him lie limply on the bed as Yuki got up from the bed and walked out the room, the black guardian of sorts following behind him.

Shigure was now back in his room and he was on his way out for a meal until he noticed the Rat and the foreign cat. He leaned on the white doorway, arms folded. "Um, Yuki?" Yuki simply stopped walking and turned his attention to the Dog. "How did you and Kyo make it out alive," he asked with a questioning look on his face.

Yuki knees began to buckle as he collapsed onto the wall, his whole entire body beginning to quiver. The cat sensed his terror and immediately approached Shigure, arching fiercely and hissing. Shigure only quirked an eyebrow at the suddenly angry creature. Yuki tried to get himself together as he ran his fingers through his slick gray strands. "Kyo... didn't make it out alive."

"But I just seen him in the room with you," he responded with confusion.

Yuki closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "No, that was just his body. Kyo died in the room."

Shigure sighed and made his way over to Yuki, stepping over the protective cat in the process. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "Trust me on this Yuki. I really didn't want it to end this way. Honestly, if it was up to me, I would've allowed you two to just be with each other. It would've saved my house from destruction... maybe not." They both shared a smile at the last comment. "That whole situation was of Akito's own doing. I only played as a puppet." He sighed. "I'm sorry to have taken you away from your love and happiness. Maybe... you can find somebody to fill that void for you." Yuki's mouth was slightly opened throughout the conversation because Shigure spoke in a manner that didn't reflect his character. He was serious and very reassuring; there wasn't even any underlying tone of mischief in his voice. It was odd, but lovely to hear.

Yuki couldn't contain himself, he immediately flung himself at Shigure, wrapping his arms around him. Shigure's arms found their way around the Rat's small waist and he pulled him close.

"This is only going to happen once right," the Dog asked with his chin buried in the Rat's hair. Yuki nodded. Shigure smiled softly as he continued to hold the young boy. He rubbed his back gently for he knew things like that usually helped people feel better. Yuki sighed due to the touch. It felt good to be touched like that, it was very comforting. He soon forced himself away from the embrace; he knew he would've cried if the hug continued. He huffed lightly and looked down at the cat, who had calmed down after some time and only peered back up at him. Yuki smiled, feeling a warming sensation flood his heart. He began to walk down the stairs with the black angel following him close behind. Shigure tucked his hands in his sleeves, forming his usual stance, as he smiled at the now empty stairwell. "That cat is really close to him. It might get his mind off of Kyo and help him cope."

Yuki had made it to the bottom of the stairs when Tohru was opening the door. An unexpected zodiac member was standing on the other side, but Yuki couldn't tell who by the position he was standing in. The cat below meowed in a somewhat confused manner.

"Oh, hi Haru!"

"Hey," he said in a slightly solemn voice. He hesitated at his approaching question. "Um, do you know if Yuki's here?"

"Oh sure." She turned her body and was about to call for Yuki when she noticed he was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "There he is. Yuki, Haru's at the door."

"Thank you Ms. Honda."

"Come on in Haru," Tohru said in her usual gleeful tone which was completely opposite from what her mood was a few hours ago.

Haru slid his shoes off at the door and walked towards Yuki slowly with a tinge of amazement in his eyes. "So... how's everything going?"

"I guess it's fine. I can complain, but I'd rather not."

"Oh..." Haru walked closer to Yuki, now within arms length. He reached out and ruffled Yuki's hair lightly before gliding it down his face ever so gently. "Are you ok, Yuki?" His hand found a resting spot on Yuki's cheek. His deep gray eyes bore into Yuki's purple ones, searching for an answer. Yuki swatted his hand away and walked past him.

"I said I'm fine."

"You're lying to me and I know it," Haru stated as he folded his arms and leaned up against the wall.

"Don't worry about me or anything about It," Yuki responded. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. He was tired of explaining the situation to everyone. The Rat just simply wanted to move on from it and live like Kyo wanted him to. The Rat's heart was already hurting enough without the constant questioning.

Haru sighed at the comment. He could only care for the Rat. It was just a second nature for him. He knew earlier on he was extremely bitter about them and wanted to avoid the Rat and Cat as best as possible, but only because their was this tinge of jealously inside him. But now he felt bad for the young Rat. He could almost relate to his broken heart. The Ox had once loved someone, but she was ripped from him by the hands of Akito, the same person that desintigrated the physical bond between the Forbidden. Haru walked over to Yuki, fiercely gripping his arm and turning him around.

With extreme sterness, Haru stated, "Let me know when you're hurting ok. Don't hide anything from me. I want to know." After the comment, they just stared at each other. Haru continued to hold his arm, his multiple rings beginning to dig into Yuki's arm. Haru leaned into Yuki, their faces a few inches away from each others. Yuki began to drag his arm away from Haru's tight grip, but he only pulled closer to him and held on roughly.

They stared at each other. The stare was more of a glare on Yuki's part. His purple eyes were slightly slanted, as if daring the Ox. Haru's eyes, on the other hand, were a bit softer than Yuki's. He knew the Rat was hurting deep inside and he could only be concerned for him. But he knew due to all the hurt, Yuki wouldn't want to talk about it. Why would a person want to continue to talk about the thing that brings them the most grief? Haru sighed, as he reluctantly let go of Yuki's arm. He shoved his hands into his black leather pants' pockets and sighed again.

"Just be sure to talk to me if you need to ok."

Yuki turned his back to the Ox as he made his way to the soft sofa. "So is this going to be some type of reverse of history," Yuki asked, referring to the time when they were little. He folded his legs and stared at Haru from afar.

"It could be whatever you want it to be. I don't care." His eyes fell to the ground and noticed the black cat attacking his pants. "What is wrong with this thing?"

"With what?"

"This cat scratching up my pants." He kicked his leg, thrusting the cat on its back. The cat hopped onto its feet swiftly and charged at his leg again. "Damn cat."

Yuki stood up and watched as the cat continued to scratch and claw at Haru's legs even though it was kicked away countless times. Yuki opened his mouth slightly to try and stop the cat, but realized he had no name for it. But suddenly he blurted out, "Kyon Kyon, stop being an idiot and learn to fight people your own size."

Everything seemed to stop. The fighting cat. The defensive Ox. The confused Rat. A gasp could be heard in the kitchen, followed by the shattering of china. Yuki ran his quivering fingers through his hair as he quietly got up and ghosted his way to the kitchen.

Tohru was kneeling in the middle of the kitchen on the floor before the white destroyed china with blue decoration. Her hands cupped her face, but no tears fell. She even shook as though she had been crying. Soft shaky hands left her face as she turned her head to look at Yuki. A small smile adorned her face. "That would be a good name for the cat."

Yuki looked at her a little bit awe-struck with mouth close to being completely opened. He gulped and leaned within arms length of Tohru. His right hand rose up to her chin and pulled her head closer until his pillowy lips were on her rosy cheek. After the kiss, he backed up a few inches and gave Tohru a small smile in return. "Kyon Kyon sounds good to me too." To test out the name on the cat, he screamed the nickname of his beloved Cat. "Kyon Kyon!!" The petite mass of black fur scampered into the kitchen and made its way over to the left side of Yuki's lap. It meowed in an oddly questioning tone as it tilted its head. Yuki only smiled at the cat and petted his head gently. "You like that name huh," he cooed as he scratched under the cat's chin. "Unlike Kyo though." The cat purred for a moment and then left Yuki to be with Tohru. It licked her cheek one quick time before picking up pieces of the broken plate with his mouth and placing it in the trash. Tohru suddenly got up and began cleaning as well.

"I almost forgot about that thing. Yuki, I'll be making lunch soon."

"Ok," he replied as he stood up and made his way back into the living room. He noticed Haru sitting on the sofa now, his arms folded over his chest. Yuki sat beside him, causing the sofa to lean under the extra weight. He huffed and looked down at the floor. "I didn't mean to call him that... the cat I mean."

"You're a terrible liar," Haru said as he playfully pinched Yuki's cheek. He let go of it with a laugh after Yuki threatened to break his fingers. "That was the first thing that came to your mind. That cat must remind you of Kyo."

Yuki sighed. "Everything reminds me of Kyo. So what's your point?"

"Well first," he said as he began to count on his fingers, "it's a cat. Second, it attacked the shit out of me, very Kyo-like. Third, it has that stupid Kyo look on his face all the time. Fourth, it obviously came out of nowhere so it must be like some type of spirit or something." At the last one, he raised his hands and wiggled his fingers around as if trying to scare Yuki. Yuki looked at him out of the corner of his eyes and Haru stopped. Yuki exhaled heavily as he placed his head on Haru's left shoulder.

"I miss him."

"I know you do. It's only natural."

"I miss him so much. And it didn't help that I had a dream about him."

"You had a dream about him?"

"Yeah, just a few minutes before you came over. He said he missed me a lot."

"Wow, Kyo's getting mushy." Immediately after the comment, Kyon Kyon charged towards Haru, leaped on his lap, and began to scratch him and lunged to bite his nose. Haru could only laugh at the outraged cat. "Stupid cat." He grabbed the cat underneath its arms and watched in amusement as it tried to claw the Ox's face. "See Yuki," he turned the cat's body around to face Yuki, "I told you he has that stupid Kyo face." Yuki stared at the black cat. He placed his hand over his mouth and began to chuckle uncontrollably. Kyon Kyon pouted and glared at Yuki.

"That glare... it's too much." Yuki held his stomach lightly as he continued to laugh. The cat, now sort of irritated with their laughter, wriggled its way out of Haru's hands and back into the kitchen. Yuki's laughter subsided after a while and he placed his head back on the Ox's shoulder.

"You plan on keeping him?"

"I have to. I don't think I could get rid of a cat like that."

Haru hummed in response. He readjusted himself a little and sighed due to the now comfortable position. "When are you going to bury him, Kyo I mean."

"Maybe tomorrow. Some time soon."

Tohru came into the living area, Kyon Kyon following close by her side. "Lunch will be ready soon you guys so get your stomachs ready."

They smiled. "We shall Ms. Honda," Yuki responded with his usual princely tone.

"Come on Kyon Kyon, we got lunch to make." After scratching his ear with his hind leg, he followed Tohru back into the kitchen.

Footsteps could be heard a few minutes after Tohru made her exit into the kitchen. Shigure appeared at the bottom of the steps in a green kimono with a white one underneath. They were both worn loosely in his usual fashion. "Haru, just got a call from the main house. We have to go."

Haru quickly held onto Yuki and pouted. "Does that mean I have to part from my lovely Yuki?" Yuki's shoulders fell as he gave Haru a side glance.

"Yes, come on. We have to hurry up and go. It sounded quite urgent."

Haru reluctantly let go of his friend and cousin as he followed the Dog out of the door. Yuki sighed heavily when the door was completely shut. The call from the main house couldn't have been a good thing. It sounded suspicious and why wasn't he allowed to come? Yuki shivered due to the dark feeling crawling its way into his body. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the feeling and he pushed himself up from the sofa and went into the kitchen. Tohru happened to be walking out at the same time and consequently, he transformed into his zodiac.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Yuki. I didn't mean to."

"It's fine Ms. Honda. Don't stress yourself."

The Rat raised his head and seen the black cat peering down at him. The acid green eyes looking down at him were hidden by black eye lids as it bent down to lick the top of Yuki's head. Kyon Kyon purred deeply as it licked the soft gray mouse again. Yuki sighed softly as he waddled his way to Kyo's leg. The cat laid down before it could get to his leg and allowed Yuki to rest on his stomach. Kyo turned his head around and licked the mouse again. The Rat sighed again.

_Yeah, this is Kyo. That could be the only reason. It's Kyo... it's Kyo..._


	21. Tight Lipped

_**Forbidden Lovers**_

_**Tight Lipped**_

All of the zodiac kneeled in two awkwardly straight lines facing the thin wall. There was an eerie air in the room as there always was. It felt cold as well and it caused a few of them to shiver at the feeling. Their God rested up against her paper sliding door gazing at the outdoors. Her eyes scanned over the area; a dripping cloudy sky, luscious kelly green grass being doused by the rain, wild life hidden in their homes. Akito blinked a few times before releasing a long drawn-out sigh from her thin pale lips. Reluctantly, she parted her lips, allowing her ghostly voice to flow out.

"No one speaks to the Rat. No one speaks to him in the next five years." Multiple gasps could be heard coming from the zodiac. Shigure especially, for he had to live with Yuki and not speaking to him would be almost impossible. Before anyone could try to ask why, Akito spoke again. "No type of interaction with him at all. Anyone who speaks or does anything with Yuki will be damned and face consequences. Shigure... you are no exception to this rule. The Rat must be as though he never existed in your minds."

Ayame gasped at the order. He couldn't imagine not being able to talk to his younger brother after all his hard work on trying to fix their tattered relationship. He wanted to speak up badly on behalf of his younger kin, but he didn't believe it would be for the best.

Haru gripped his pants leg tightly, trying not to explode in rage. He knew Yuki was going to get worse emotionally due to this new rule. He already lost Kyo and now basically losing the entire family wasn't going to be any better. A low growl reverberated from his throat and it was quite audible in the silent room. Akito's head swiftly turned to the noise, eyes venomous.

"Does someone not like my punishment? If so, I'd appreciate it if you spoke up." No one said anything. A few of them bowed their heads, including Ayame, and they kept them very low. Akito turned her head around and locked eyes with the Ox. "Isn't there something you want to say Hatsuharu? Ayame?" Ayame didn't say anything, but Haru grumbled deeply and decided to stand up for Yuki. He stood up, suddenly filled with intense rage, and soon transformed into his black self.

"You sick dirty bastard, what makes you think that basically isolating him will do any good? He's already lost his love and now you want to snatch his family from him?" Haru started to walk closer to his God, dangerously close. Haru cracked his knuckles as he glared sadistically. "What kind of fucker are you huh?" Hatori and Shigure began to stand for they knew Haru in this irrational state wasn't going to end well.

"Haru don't do anything stupid," Shigure said cautiously. But before the words could reach Haru's dark mind, he rushed over to Akito and gripped her loose kimono, forcing the sickly being into the air, her feet dangling above the cold wooden floor.

Akito's usual grin was now on her face as she began to speak, "What are you going to do Ox? What can you possibly do?"

Haru returned a grin to Akito, now they had matching smirks. "Don't test me."

"Let go off him Haru," Hatori said as well. "Think about what you're doing."

"There's no time for thinking when he's in that state," Rin chirped from her kneeling position on the floor. "He seems to not understand the difference between what's right and wrong when he's black."

After listening to Rin, Shigure charged after Haru and shook him. "Let him go Haru. It's not worth it." Haru gripped tighter on the frail female he held in his grasp and was becoming even more obstinate his zodiac sign foretold.

"I want to break his little neck. I want to hear the bones shatter," he said, his words smothered in brutality. "I want to watch it distort in every which way possible."

Rin stood up slowly, her jet black hair sliding over her body like dark streams. She walked over to Haru, standing at his left side calmly. She stared into his raging eyes. "Stop."

"No..." he whispered almost silently, "no....."

**_x....x_**

Yuki sat down at the table across from Tohru. She had just placed the lunch before them, consisting of white rice, fish, and green tea for them to drink. Tohru also made extra fish for Kyon Kyon, who was eating quite audibly in the kitchen. Yuki grabbed his chopsticks and started eating the rice silently, his purple eyes concentrating on the pale food before him. Tohru looked up from her own food and realized that he wasn't speaking much and that he picked up very little food. She smiled softly and reached across the table to barely cover his hand. Yuki quickly looked up at the pretty girl before him.

"Yuki, don't feel so down. Everything is going to be fine."

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Honda. I don't want you to worry about me."

"But if I don't worry, who will? Everyone always needs someone to worry about. Worrying means that you care."

Yuki smiled back at Tohru and clasped her hand. He brought the hand up to his lips and lightly pecked the soft skin. Tohru couldn't help but blush due to the action. "Thank you for caring for me. I deeply appreciate it."

"Uh no problem Yuki," she said with a shaky voice. She gulped, her face still red, and decided to ask a question. "What do you think they're talking about at the main house?"

Yuki gently placed Tohru's hand back on the table and decided to grab his chopsticks again and commenced to eating once more. "Probably about the situation between me and Kyo, even though it's a bit too late to talk about anything when the damage has been done."

"You know what Yuki?"

Yuki lifted his head. "What is it?"

"I think that maybe your life won't be so bad after this. I mean, you will still feel some type of lost connection with Kyo, but you will be able to enjoy life rather than dwelling on your past. I really do think that Kyo wants you to be very happy even without him and maybe find another person to be with. I don't think Kyo would want you to be unhappy because you can no longer be with him. He's not that selfish."

They both chuckled a bit and Yuki sighed. "You are a wise girl Ms. Honda." Tohru blushed again. "And I really do thank you for your kindness. I'm lucky to have you during this time. I'm lucky to have the family here with me as well. I know my brother will be here to help me out."

"I'm glad to know that you actually want Ayame to be there for you."

Yuki smiled softly. "Well did begin to grow on me. Just like Kyo. I hated him so much in the past, but it all went away."

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, what started you guys relationship together in the first place?"

"Well I expressed my feelings to him when we first went to the garden that day. But I had been having this odd feeling near him a few days before then. It seemed to really come out of nowhere. I can't really pinpoint a specific date or time."

Tohru smiled as she inserted a piece of fish into her mouth. "Love is like that."

"Indeed."

They continued to eat their lunch now in a companionable silence instead of the awkward silence previously.

**_x....x_**

Haru still had his sickly god in his grasp. Akito stared back him, daring him to do anything further that he would regret even more. Haru's grip tightened a little and now he pinched the skin of her collar bone. Haru eyes glinted in a flash and he lost interest with torturing Akito. He suddenly dropped her and she landed on the floor with a loud thud. Ritsu, Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori went to her side, but she swatted them away fiercely. Ritsu went into a frenzy, saying that everything was his fault and that he was sorry. Shigure slowly calmed the frantic Monkey down after a few minutes. The still black Ox, tilted his neck to the left then the right swiftly, cracking it as he did so. Without a word, he began to walk away. As he did so, Akito got up and spoke.

"Where do you think you're going?!" she screamed in confusion. "Get back here."

Haru simply ignored her as he appeared to walk calmly out of the sliding door, even though inside he was raging. He made his way outside of the main house and walks over to his bike which is near the entrance. He hopped onto his bike and sped off towards Shigure's house.

The Ox gritted his teeth. He was enraged with his God. He simply couldn't believe that she would even think of something so cruel. He knew that she harbored a sick mind, but exiling a person and not even letting that person know was just wicked. He gloved hands began to grip his handlebars roughly as he whipped around a corner in a black and white blur. His two-toned hair swept around in fury as he sped up. He peddled faster, trying to reach the Rat as soon as possible. He wanted to talk to him, see him, interact with him, and ultimately break Akito's new rule.

He soon made it to the secluded house and his bike screeched to a halt. He stumbled off his of bike due to his haste and ran to the front door, pounding it urgently. Again, Tohru greeted him at the door with her usual smile.

"Hello again Haru," she said with a slight chuckle. "Where's Shigure?"

"Don't worry about it. Where's Yuki?"

"Oh, well he's upstairs-"

Before Tohru could finish her sentence, she was pushed aside by the Ox as he ran up the stairs. "Yuki," he called as he slowly walked past a few rooms. His eyes drifted to Yuki's room where he seen the Rat standing by the window. Haru immediately ran into the room and turned the Rat around so he was now facing him.

"What are you doing?"

An evil smirk painted itself on Haru's face and in a flash, he gripped Yuki's gray strands and forced his lips onto his own. Yuki's eyes grew wide at the unexpected action and his body stiffened. Haru ignored all of these side-effects. His left hand went to his waist and began to glide his fingers onto the soft skin underneath Yuki's shirt. Yuki couldn't contain the moan that rose from his throat. His eyes closed and he slowly began to kiss his cousin back. But before he could really begin to enjoy the Ox, Haru stopped and placed his hands back into Yuki's hair. With a stern gaze, he said, "Don't let them hurt you."

"Who," Yuki asked with little breathe.

"Them!" Haru didn't really want to tell Yuki of Akito's orders to exile him. He'd rather not be the bearer of bad news. Instead, he lowered his lips back onto Yuki's, but Yuki pushed away.

"Wait, you just changed back."

"So I did."

"What made you go black in the first place?"

"Them."

Yuki sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get an answer from the stubborn Ox. "Then what was the kiss for?"

Haru pouted playfully as he puckered his lips. "It's because I love you so much." Yuki smiled softly at his cousin. He commenced to walk over to his bed when Haru gripped his arms tightly and forced him back to the window. "I'm not done with you yet."

Haru kissed him again and this time, Yuki kissed back. His gentle hands met Haru's contrasting hair and held it loosely. Haru held Yuki's waist and pulled him close, their pelvises now meeting through the layers of fabric. Yuki instinctively rocked his pelvis forward and suddenly began to imagine his size, just as he had done with Kyo. He moaned into Haru's mouth and Haru happily allowed it to enter. Haru reached up and under Yuki's shirt, relishing in the pale skin of the Rat. His thumbs flicked at the others nipples, allowing another moan to pass through. He pinched slightly and watched as Yuki's breathe hitched. Haru pushed Yuki's shirt over his head and dropped it on the bed, revealing his bare chest. Yuki suddenly became curious, maybe curious to see how Haru's body compared to Kyo's, and frantically pulled Haru's shirt off. He observed the skin before him and quickly licked up from Haru's collar bone to his right earlobe. Haru groaned in pure bliss and pulled Yuki's head up into another kiss. Their tongues delved into each others mouth, beginning to memorize and explore every inch they could reach.

Haru held Yuki tightly as he laid him down on the floor. His lips went to his neck and tweaked his nipple simultaneously. The two doses of pleasure sent Yuki thrusting his hips into the younger boy.

In his blissful daze, he couldn't help imaging the time where Kyo discovered his hot spot. It was instant electric. The way Kyo gently lapped at his neck like the cat he was and bit on it roughly at times. Everything about his technique could easily send Yuki over the edge. How he missed it so. He missed all the things Kyo was able to do to his body. But now, he kind of had a replacement. It wasn't entirely equivalent, but it was close enough. So he channeled all of his harboring feelings for Kyo and replaced them with Haru for the moment.

Haru had long left Yuki's neck and was concentrating on unbuttoning Yuki's pants. Yuki quickly had a flashback and remembered how Kyo had to wait to be inside him. He used all of his will to just push the memory into the farthest part of his brain. Yuki was now completely naked, every inch of his subtle skin revealed, and was watching as Haru began to unbutton his own pants. The black leather was tossed to the side along with a pair of oddly adorable cow print boxers. Yuki couldn't help, but laugh. "Where did you find those things?"

"At a little unknown shop." Yuki giggled lightly and Haru smiled. "Stop laughing at my boxers," he said as he lowered his head down closer to Yuki's. "They're my favorite."

And at that last comment, they were kissing again, and were now able to truly feel each others manhood. Yuki's member twitched at the sensation of the hard bare length of Haru and sucked through clenched teeth. Haru trailed kisses from Yuki's lips to his ear.

"Do you want it," he whispered in Yuki's ear as he held his length in his hand, ready to penetrate the Rat.

"Yes," Yuki moaned out and the reply was just too much for Haru for he rammed into Yuki with all he had. The Rat screeched due to the sheer force of the thrust and the slight pain of dryness and being stretched again. He quickly clasped Haru's left hand as he went to the left of Yuki's neck and began to suck on it gently to soothe him of the pain. The pain subsided after a while and after reading the change of expression on Yuki's face, he slowly began to rock in and out of the older boy beneath him.

The rough friction between them lessened due to Haru's precum and so the experience became more enjoyable. Yuki wrapped his lithe legs around Haru's waist and coaxed him to come in deeper than he already was. Haru released Yuki's hand and propped himself up, knowing that the extreme pleasure would surely make him collapse. He never experienced anything like this ever before and would never have thought that sex with his cousin would feel so good. He bit his bottom lip as he thrusted forward and made Yuki's body bounce slightly. Yuki instinctively clutched Haru's length and made Haru gasp.

"Damn Yuki...." He bowed his head and began to suck on Yuki's neck, thus initiating Yuki to grasp his soft black and white hair tightly and moan audibly. He left his neck littered with light bruises as he looked down at the Rat's twisted face. He panted and smiled weakly before their lips met in another embrace. They kissed for what seemed like forever, but suddenly Yuki's breathe hitched again at the sudden force on his prostate. He tossed his head back into the floor and exhaled heavily.

"Please do that again."

"Do... what?"

"Just go deep."

Haru tried to do as he was told, but he failed several times. He really didn't know where to exactly thrust, so he only succeeded in accidental hits at Yuki's hot spot. But due to the untimeliness of his actions, it gave Yuki a surprise surge of ecstasy that couldn't be avoided.

Yuki wrapped his arms around Haru's neck and pulled his body closer to him. Their sweaty skin met and the heat between their bodies increased. Both of them began to pant, the two of their climaxes rising rapidly. Haru kissed Yuki's ear twice before he panted in his ear heavily and oddly, it gave Yuki intense pleasure. Yuki turned his head to the left and abruptly his eyes caught sight of the black cat. He gulped hard as the cat seemed to grow angrier. But instead of attacking the two, he scurried away back downstairs with Tohru.

Purple eyes met the ceiling as he soon felt like he was betraying Kyo, like it was just too soon to be doing things like this. A pang of guilt attacked him and he wanted to leave Haru's embrace, but he just couldn't break away. The long lost feeling of being this intimate without any looming threats above their heads felt good and he missed those days when he and Kyo were oblivious to being the Forbidden. He needed this sort of. He needed to feel this intimacy, to feel anything. And so he raked his fingernails into Haru's back as climaxed, a scream reverberating throughout the room as he came onto his chest. Yuki spasmed underneath the Ox and he too followed suit by coming inside of the Rat with a low grumble of his name.

He could no longer hold his weight and collasped onto Yuki. They both began to breath irratically and they soon tried to regulate their breathing. Haru eyes fluttered open and he turned his gray eyes to look at the violet eyes that were glazed over with the aftermath of their actions. Haru got a good look at the boy, before he quickly got off of him and escaping Yuki's tight entrance.

"I'm sorry."

Yuki propped himself up on his forearms and looked at the Ox in confusion. "Sorry about what?"

"For using you. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that."

"You didn't use me or take advantage of me. What are you talking about?"

"I did take advantage of you!! I know you're not over Kyo and used those feelings to manipulate you and I'm sorry." Haru stood up and went to put underwear and pants back on. Yuki could only think of how in fact he used Haru instead of the other way around. "I have to go."

"Go where?"

"Away from you." He tossed Yuki's clothes onto his dirty chest. "Get dressed." Haru left the Yuki's room half-clothed to go to the bathroom and clean up. Yuki sat up and slumped over slightly. He felt hollow for some reason. He didn't feel as though his attempt to feel any type of deep connection worked at all. He lacked the feeling of fulfillment that he used to feel when he and Kyo came together.

He sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair. His eyes caught sight of Haru walking back into the room and he turned his head away, feeling ashamed. Haru squatted down beside the naked youth and glided his fingers through his hair. "Was it that bad?"

"Huh?"

"Was it bad?"

Yuki blushed slightly at the random question as his eyebrow quirked. "Why do you ask?"

"My first time."

"With a guy?"

"No. Just my first time."

"I thought you and Rin had-"

"Nope. It got close to that point, but it never happened."

"Oh..."

Haru rose onto his feet, picked up his shirt, and tossed it on. Without another word to Yuki, he walked out of the room silently. Yuki sighed again before crawling over to his small heap of clothes and reclothing himself. He trudged his way out of his room and walked downstairs to see Shigure silently sitting at his chair and Tohru just walking in. "Where did you go Ms. Honda?"

"Oh, well..." she sighed, "I know it's a bit much, but I paid for Kyo's funeral."

Both of the males gasped, but only one spoke up. "You didn't have to do that Ms. Honda."

"I did have to Yuki. I felt that I needed to. And I didn't want him to lie in his room forever, so I had to."

Yuki smiled softly before placing an innocent kiss on Tohru's head. "Thank you," he said as a lone tear dripped from his eye. "This means a lot to me."

**_~-...-~_**

**Hello fanfic world!!! I just wanted to talk to you about a few things in this chappie. First off, I really didn't know if I should have included the sex scene between Haru and Yuki, but I did and yes it will be kind of a major part of the story. Second, I kind of didn't know it Haru was a virgin or not, so I just decided that it would kind of be cool to make Yuki his first. I hope you enjoyed this chappie and I shall be writing more very soon. Please review because I really do love to read what you guys like to say, but I highly appreciate all of you're favoriting as well. BYE FOR NOW!!!!**


	22. Baby Steps to Happiness

_**Forbidden Lovers**_

**_Baby Steps to Happiness_**

Night had fallen and rain had as well. Clouds littered the sky as it cried endlessly. The stars peaked through the thick darkness trying to light the way of many. The sky's tears soaked everything it came in contact including the lovely grey hair of the Rat. Yuki sat on the roof staring off into nothingness. Rain poured down from his lustrous grey hair and down his slightly pale skin. He didn't wipe away the rain, he welcomed it. He wanted to be cleansed of that filthy feeling he had since he was done with Haru. He knew it was a cliche but he wanted to keep his body devoted to Kyo and only Kyo. His long girly eyelashes fluttered against the heavy rain as he looked to his right. There was a carving on a small patch of the roof. He remembered that one day when Kyo took Yuki to that very spot. After their love-making, they had marked the roof with the two words, "Snow Cat". He smiled at the short words. It represented their forever togetherness, always being bonded to one another. He glided his soft hand over the wet surface of the roof and he felt the rough indentions of the letters.

The Rat sighed as he raised his head against the rain. It beat down onto his face and forced him to close his eyes to the endless droplets.

_I want to see you again. I want to see your face,_ he thought as he lowered his head. He yawned as he stretched his body before cautiously making his way towards the tree he climbed to get to the roof. He made it down safely and slipped his soaked body through Kyo's open window. He found a red and white striped towel sprawled on Kyo's dresser and Yuki decided to use it to dry himself off.

As he ruffled his hair with the towel, he couldn't help but whiff the intoxicating scent of his beloved Cat. He brought the towel down from his head and held it close to his chest. He inhaled heavily one more time before disconnecting himself from the familiar scent. He didn't want to cry anymore; he was tired of crying. That's all his life had been filled with recently and he was sick of the same routine. He wanted to smile like he once did. He wanted to smile a smile so bright, it would show every tooth. So he tossed the towel on the unmade bed and walked out the room with a content sigh. He lightly walked to Tohru's room and knocked on her door gently. "Tohru? It's Yuki."

"Oh come in."

He opened the door and shut it softly behind him. Her room was partially dark; the only light coming from the moonlight through her window. It gave the room a calming aura which made Yuki sigh instantly. "What are you doing awake at this time," he asked curiously as he continued to walk in her room. He noticed that Tohru was sitting on the bed, her face towards the window. He couldn't really tell what she was doing exactly due to the lack of light. He felt his way around the room and sat down beside her. The bed creaked a little due to the weight change. Yuki waited for Tohru's answer for a few minutes, but she didn't reply. It seemed as though she was in deep thought that she completely forgot that Yuki was even there. "Thinking about Kyo?"

Her body jolted. "Oh," she said a little startled. Her right hand went to her chest as she sighed. "I was thinking about Kyo a little bit. Just wondering, is there a heaven for the Cat? Is there going to be a place where he's guaranteed happiness?"

Her questions lingered in the air, seeping into Yuki's head and causing him to think. He truly hoped for a place like that that existed. Yuki sighed and gently scratched his head. "To be honest Tohru, I don't know. But we can always hope."

"Hope is good." She paused, sighing with a soft and gentle smile. She turned her gaze to Yuki. "What are you doing up at this time?"

"I was on the roof.... doing a lot of thinking."

Tohru instinctively went into a frenzy and she quickly stood up. "Oh goodness. Yuki, you could catch a cold in this rain. Let me get you a blanket and a towel. Cold air and a wet head isn't a good mix." She was on her way to the door, but Yuki grabbed her wrist pleasantly.

"Don't stress yourself. It's fine. I already dried off before I came in here."

"But don't you want me to get you a blanket or something? You're probably cold."

"I'm fine. Sit down, please."

Tohru looked at Yuki for a few seconds before taking her previous seat beside the Rat. She clasped her hands and let them rest on her lap. The earlier conversation about Kyo reminded her about his funeral arrangements and she raised her right index finger. "Oh yeah, the funeral is the day after tomorrow."

"Why so soon," he asked as he tilted his head to face her.

"Because the guy at the funeral home was quite booked, but he was generous enough to fit Kyo in. He wants me to bring Kyo in so he can do whatever he has to do with him."

They sat in a silence that seemed to last forever until Yuki spoke up. "May I come with you?" He was oddly hesitant about the question as if he would get rudely denied. He bowed his head and looked at his quivering hands. As he stared down at his limbs, Tohru placed a gentle hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"Of course you can. It wouldn't seem right if you didn't." Yuki continued to look down, but now a subtle smile adorned his moonlit face. He didn't quite know why, but the thought of taking Kyo to his eternal peaceful resting place was comforting. A sigh released itself through his parted lips and his shoulders relaxed. "Are you coming to school tomorrow Yuki? Everyone misses you."

Yuki raised his head and nodded. "I miss everyone too. And yes, I'll be at school tomorrow. I'm probably very far behind in my studies."

"This time I get to teach you," she joked with toothy grin.

Yuki smiled as well. "I couldn't receive a better tutor." They exchanged a few giggles with one another before Yuki looked at the window again. "It's getting late. How about we call it a night?"

"That sounds fine."

Yuki brushed Tohru's bangs before placing a dove-like kiss onto her forehead. "Good night Miss Honda." She wished him the same and with that last statement, Yuki was on his way to his room. Once he got to his room, he undressed out of his slightly damp clothes and into a soft blue pajama set adorned with brown and white accents. He pulled the covers back before he got comfortable in his bed. With the covers up to his shoulders, he sighed as his eyes fluttered closed. His heart felt so light and at ease. It was as if an enormous weight had been lifted. To be able to bring Kyo to his final resting place seemed to be a duty he wanted to have full responsibility of. If it wasn't for his blooming affection for the Cat, none of the pain between them would've occured. Yuki felt it was his undenying duty to bring him out of the black hole he was in and allow him to bathe in white light. He wanted to bring Kyo happiness, no matter what the circumstances were. So participating in his burial just felt like the right thing to do. Yuki sighed once more and sleep soon overcame him.

_The white human-like figure sat on nothingness as if waiting for some kind of companionship. It looked around, eyes scanning the area, still waiting. The luminescent creature blinked and when it opened its eyes, there was a slightly pale human lying on the vast darkness. The human huffed as he stood up, not noticing the creature before him right away. He dusted himself off as if he had fell in powder and sighed. When his head of soft grey arose, his amethyst eyes squinted at the light. He covered them with the back of his right hand, and when his eyes adjusted, he let his hand fall back to his side. His once neutral feautres on his face slowly turned into enthusiasm as he noticed the tangerine strands and the delicious auburn eyes that looked him lovingly._

_"Kyo..."_

_He walked over to him in a rushed motion, straddled his lap ever so gently, and wrapped his arms around his neck, his head nessled in the crook of Kyo's neck. Yuki felt warm arms encase him and he sighed heavily._

_"Yuki?" Yuki nodded and hummed in response. "How's everything at home?"_

_Yuki instantly tensed up, suddenly remembering his actions with Haru. He decided not to think about it. "You asked me that last time."_

_"Just curious," he replied as he readjusted himself, still holding Yuki._

_"Tohru and I are going to take you to the funeral home tomorrow. We'll be having your funeral on Wednesday. I'll be going to school tomrrow." _

_They said nothing for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company. Yuki placed a chaste kiss to Kyo's neck which caused Kyo to softly purr. Kyo's hands roamed Yuki's back, his shirt riding up revealing beautiful fair skin. He hugged him closer and both sighed with smiles on their faces. _

_"Yuki... What are you going to tell everyone about me when you get to school?"_

_Yuki unburied his head from Kyo's too bright neck and looked at him with wide eyes. He hadn't thought about it, but now that he thought about it, plenty of people would be asking him. All of his fellow classmates would realize that Yuki returned, but not Kyo. Yuki looked down, but Kyo held his chin and raised his head back up, forcing him to look at him._

_"I don't know. I can't tell them the truth about the Forbidden, something like that can only be told between the family. Maybe I'll just tell them that you transferred to another school."_

_"But when Tohru's friends come over, they'll realize I'm not there."_

_"Then, I'll say you went to live with Shishou." Kyo shrugged at the response. It was a decent excuse for his eternal absence. "Oh, and Haru warned me about something. Something about them hurting me."_

_"Who is 'them'?"_

_"He wouldn't say. He was angry about it though. He even turned black."_

_Kyo hummed and then he tilted his head to the left. "Did he do anything to you?"_

_Yuki began to tense slightly and his head cocked back. "Like what?"_

_"You know how Haru gets when he goes black. He can't keep his hands off of you."_

_A heavy sigh resonated throughout the forever blackness. Yuki's eyes fluttered a bit before he looked into his dead lover's eyes. He didn't want to lie to him. He couldn't. There was something in Kyo's eyes, maybe a subtle sadness in his eyes that made him confess. But whatever it was, it caused Yuki to say it with a heavy heart._

_"We had sex."_

_Nothingness. Silence. Not a voice to be heard. Yuki didn't want to say anything about it. Kyo didn't know what to say about it. Their eyes were still staring at the other, searching. Yuki could see the feeling in Kyo's eyes change from curiousity to extreme melancholy. The black line for his mouth disappeared completely. One of his bright white arms unwrapped itself from Yuki's waist to scratch his head._

_"Did he force you?"_

_Still staring, he replied, "No."_

_"Why?"_

_Yuki buried his face back into Kyo's neck. "I don't know. It just happened. Please Kyo, I don't want to talk about it."_

_"Get up."_

_"What?"_

_"Get up, or I'll push you off." Yuki fumbled his way off of Kyo's lap as Kyo stood up from the invisible seat. Due to his lack of facial features, Yuki couldn't distinctively tell how he was feeling. All he could tell was that his eyes were between raging and slight abandonment. "That soon huh?"_

_"Kyo... I...." A lump formed in his throat and he couldn't say a thing. He sighed. _I used him Kyo. I used him because I missed you,_ he thought to himself. But he didn't say anything. Simply looking at Kyo with forgiveness painted in his eyes. Instead of trying to form words, he decided to walk up to Kyo and hold his hands. When his living skin touched the dead being, Kyo jerked his hand away. He took one step back before turning around and walking away. His hair disappeared. Yuki wanted so bad to tell Kyo anything, something, but the lump in his throat wouldn't budge. Kyo looked over his left shoulder. He stared at Yuki for some time. His eyes disappeared now. His body lost its human-like qualities and soon it was gone. Yuki stared at the darkness, wanting so bad for the light to appear again. _

_A lone tear graced his face, mimicking a tiny river on his cheeks._

**_x...x_**

A soft knock was the beginning of Yuki's morning. She didn't get a response from the sleeping being The door to his room creaked almost silently as Tohru walked in and went over to Yuki's bed. She sat down, causing the bed to shift, and looked at Yuki's face. A tear stain was apparent on his face. Tohru tenderly shook him as she called his name. Yuki blinked a couple times, his eyes readjusting to the light of the day, and looked at Tohru.

"Good morning Miss Honda."

"Good morning. Time to get ready for school. I already ironed your uniform and cooked breakfast."

"Thank you." He sat up and stretched his limbs. He bent backwards some, the bones of his back popping in the process. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand as he swung his legs over the bed. He pushed himself off the bed and walked away into the bathroom to begin his morning routine.

Tohru, however, stayed in his room, sort of stunned by the tear stain that Yuki seemed to not have noticed was on his face. She wondered what would cause the Rat to cry in his sleep. "Maybe he was dreaming about Kyo," she told herself as she stood, eyeing the pillow with the tear stain on it before leaving to finish getting ready.

**_x...x_**

It was as if they had anticipated he would come back that day. When Yuki took the first step into the now unfamiliar school building, all the girls squealed.

"Oh my God!!! It's Prince Yuki!!!"

Yuki's face immediately cringed as he was about to run, but Tohru stood in front of him and folded her arms with a soft pout. "I would really like it that you not bother Yuki today. He's not feeling too well and would like some time to himself. Thank you." A few of the girls huffed with reluctant faces as the walked away to their first period classes. Tohru turned to look at Yuki, whose face was stricken with fear. "Are you ok Yuki? Is this too much for you?"

He tried to compose himself and sighed. "I can do this Tohru. It's just a bit overwhelming for me."

Tohru smiled a soft smile before grabbing Yuki's hand. "I'll walk with you to your classes if you like."

He smiled back but pulled his hand away from the girl, making her frown slightly. "I'll try and do this on my own. Thank you for your kindness though Tohru. I really appreciate it," he said as he brushed Tohru's bangs back and kissed her forehead, an act he began to do a lot lately. Tohru smiled again and with that last gesture, they seperated.

Yuki searched and scanned the school, trying to familiarize himself with the area and keeping a look out for crazed girls that would pounce on him within seconds. On his journey to his classroom, about four groups of girls wanted to know what happened to their dear president, but Yuki didn't want to deal with all of that at the moment.

When he walked into his classroom, it was as if they hadn't recognized he was there at first. He had walked in so silently that no one noticed. But when he tripped over a small potted plant that was never there before, everyone turned to look at him. There was intense silence at first. As if Yuki was a foreign creature. Then a boy who was sitting on the desk tilted his head. "Yuki?"

"Yes."

"Wow man." He hopped off of the desk and walked up to him. "Where've you been? I heard you just vanished along with that bright haired kid." Yuki's heart tightened at the mention of Kyo. Then everyone did notice that both left at the same time. Yuki wanted to sigh, but he kept a smile on his princely features.

"I..." He scanned the area of students awaiting his response. He hadn't even thought of an excuse for his own absence. He only made one for Kyo. He felt like a caged animal at the zoo; everyone staring at him, just waiting to see what he's going to do next. Amethyst eyes darted from face to face, before looking back at the boy in front of him. "I had to leave. It was a family emergency."

The classroom filled with the sounds saying 'oh' to the response, but still looking at him, waiting for him to say something about the other Sohma.

"Kyo..." He gulped hard, something none of the students seen him do before. "Kyo left to live with his Shishou. He said he was tired of living with me and being at this school so he left."

A girl in the background, wearing a very short school skirt along with the rest of the uniform, pouted and huffed. "He was true cutie. I wish he would've stayed at the school." Her friends agreed and they began to talk about everything they could about Kyo.

The boy who was standing in front of him, scratched his head covered with soft brown hair before turning to look at the clock to his right. "Well the bell's about to ring, so we might as well just take a seat." Yuki was about to walk away from the new boy before he was stopped. "I never met you before, but I heard enough about you to know who you are. I'm Ichirou Saito." He stuck out his hand with a toothy grin.

Yuki looked at him for a second, before smiling and grasping his hand. "Yuki Sohma."

**_~-...-~_**

**Hey there guys. This chapter really took me a while to write for some reason. But anyways, I really didn't know what to call this chapter. It was kind of like him starting over and wanting to begin a new and whatever so yeah. The guy he meets at the end is ,I think, going to appear in the story again so look out for him. That's it for this chapter and I'll be writing the next chapter soon. Review please because I really like to read what you guys have to say. Bye for now folks!!!**


	23. Hurt

_**Forbidden Lovers**_

**_Hurt_**

Before Yuki even realized it, he had truly befriended the brunette named Ichirou in the short hours of the school day. He had naturally brought about a calming air and the toothy grin he always adorned made him appear virtually carefree. This carefree and optimistic aura emmiting from Ichirou made Yuki enjoy his presence more than he had expected. The instant friendship between the two surprised even Yuki. He was always friendly and charming when it came to new people, but he had a companionable liking for Ichirou. He had never became close with someone within such a short time, but Ichirou had the personality that was easy to like.

Yuki had learned a lot about Ichirou. He learned about how his parents were a little on the poor side so his uncle and aunt helped support him, how he was the youngest of seven children, and even learned that he never rode in a car before. Ichirou also learned a few things about Yuki, but there was one particular question that made Yuki tense subtly.

"So do you have a lucky lady to call your own?" he asked innocently as he readjusted his heavy grey book-bag. He turned his head slightly facing Yuki to see what he would say. Yuki only stared at the polished floor below him and sighed heavily. He didn't want to cry. He didn't want to break down spontaneously. The tears threatened to erupt from his eyes, but he forced them back down as he lifted his head to look at his companion.

"No. She broke up with me a while ago." Yuki felt a little odd saying 'she' when he knew that his lover, Kyo, was definitely all male.

Ichirou hummed in response. "That sucks. I had a girlfriend not to long ago. But when her family left to go America, she said she couldn't have a long distance relationship and that was the end of that."

They continued to walk together to meet with Ichigo at her last period class. Even though there were students screeching about nothing as they walked through the hallways, the silence between them was the only thing they could pay attention to. It was almost sickening to encounter because it lingered about almost hauntingly. Yuki wanted to break this silence and rid them of the awkwardness it brought. He opened his mouth and let the question come out.

"Do you still love her?"

"Like nothing else in the world." He fixed his book-bag again and continued walking. "I don't think I can ever stop loving her. We were together for about four years. I even planned on marrying her. But there's no way she's coming back to Japan and no way I can scrape money together to go to America." Ichirou decided to change the subject off of him and his situation. "Do you still love your girl?"

Yuki looked straight ahead of him, making sure not to bump into any of the speeding students. "More than I thought I would."

That was the end of their conversation. They didn't want to continue on with that subject. The memories of their loved ones was beginning to put a damper on their moods, so leaving the subject alone was the best option for the both of them.

They eventually made it to Tohru, who giggling with her friends Uo and Hana. Yuki smiled at the young girl and politely interrupted the conversation.

"Is it ok if I take the darling Tohru away from you two," he asked with his usual princely tone. Uo turned around, her right forearm resting up against the burgundy lockers while her left hand was on her hip.

With a smirk, she replied, "Well isn't it our little high school prince coming to take away our lovely princess?" Tohru blushed lightly at the remark and the rest of them could only smile. "Where are you taking Princess Tohru?"

Going along with the act, he smiled,"I'll be taking Lady Tohru to the house." He extended his hand out gently awaiting Tohru to grasp it. "Shall we go?"

Tohru nodded with a blush still airbrushed onto his cheeks and clasped his hand. "I'll see you guys tomorrow ok." Uo and Hana nodded to her before Tohru turned her head and noticed the new young man standing beside her. Without a second thought, she grinned brightly and introduced herself. "Hi. My name's Tohru. What's your name?"

He turned his head away from the chattering teens before him to look at the young girl beside him. "Oh, my bad. My name's Ichirou. I kind of just got her a few weeks ago. I've seen you a few times walking past."

"Oh, I thought I've seen your face before. How did you and Yuki become buddies?"

"Well, we just met in first period and kind of got closer than we thought."

"Yeah, it was a bit unexpected," Yuki added as they continued to make their way out of the school building.

"That's nice Yuki. There's nothing wrong with a new friend."

The comment was left in the air. They didn't quite ignore what she said, but it was just better to leave at that. They nearly pushed and shoved to make their way to the stairwell leading to the first floor of the school. As they descended down the stairs and made a left to reach the nearest exit, Momiji and Haru could be seen leaning up against the lockers. Tohru's eyes lit up at the Rabbit and immediately became excited. She ran closer to the pair and noticed that they weren't actually talking, but fussing. She slowed her pace down just a bit, her face becoming a slight frown, and approached the two.

"Hey Momiji. Hey Haru," she said to them with a light and almost timid voice.

"Hey Tohru," Momiji piped. "Um is Yuki with you," he asked with an almost concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, he's right there," she replied as she turned and pointed to Yuki and Ichirou. They were very close to them, only about a few feet away. Before Momiji could say what he had to say, Yuki was standing beside Haru, Ichirou on his right side. There was a silence that erupted between the group and it caused Yuki and Tohru to become very uneasy. Haru could only groan at the silence while Ichirou only looked back and forth between everyone there. Eventually, Yuki attempted at making the silence disappear.

"So where are you going after school?"

The silence continued. Momiji said absolutely nothing while Haru glared at the Rabbit angrily. Yuki only sighed at the lack of an answer, deciding not to push it. This time, Tohru decided to ask Momiji something. "Oh Momiji, are you going to be at work today?"

Suddenly, Momiji became bubbly as usual and responded in his characteristic tone. "Sure. I can't wait." Haru groaned once again but this time it was quite audible. The rest of the group turned to look at the Ox, wondering what had got him into such a bad mood. "What's wrong Haru?"

"Oh you know exactly what's wrong. You're so full of shit Momiji."

Tohru gasped, her hand going to cup her mouth. Ichirou decided this was a bit too much for him and decided to just leave. He was nowhere near involved in the matter occurring between the other people so leaving was his best option. Yuki only looked at Haru with wide eyes.

Haru continued. "He's apart of 'them'. I was telling you the other day to not let them hurt you. Momiji and all of the other zodiac members are all plotting against you!"

"Shut up Haru. Why can't you just keep quiet?"

"How about you tell him why," he said with anger boiling in his tone, pointing towards Yuki. "I bet he would love to hear what you have to say." Momiji was about to open his mouth to argue his point, but he instantly closed his mouth and looked away. Yuki's eyes darted between the two, trying to figure out what was possibly happening between him and his cousins. Yuki looked back at Momiji, hoping and waiting for Momiji to even utter a word to him, but he never got a single sigh.

"Exactly, you can't tell him."

"Why can't you speak to him Momiji," Tohru asked as she stepped closer to him, her hands clasped at her chest.

Momiji looked at Tohru with a saddened expression, his eyes looking somewhat reluctant and his soft pink lips in a slight pout. "I can't tell you Tohru," he said barely above a whisper. "I can't tell you or Yuki. I'm not even supposed to be this close to Yuki right now. Akito just allowed for it because we go to the same school. I'm sorry Tohru. Tell Yuki I said sorry as well."

"No damn it!!!" Haru screamed as he banged the auburn locker to his right. A few students that haven't left turned to look at the enraged Haru. "You tell him your damn self. You have a mouth, so use it."

"It's not that easy Haru," he replied with his head low, his golden hair covering his eyes. "It's just not that easy."

"Yes it is. I can talk to Yuki without anything happening to me. See, look," he turned towards Yuki and began spilling out sentence after sentence. "Hey Yuki. Look, there's a group of bastards called your family that are trying to destroy you from the inside out." As he spoke, his eyes began to waver and shake, his black form beginning to emerge. Yuki could easily see his black form coming but said nothing. No one said anything besides Haru. They were completely stuck and stunned by the events taking place. Momiji had nothing to say about the matter because as far as he was concerned, he didn't want to jeopardize his own life and standing with Akito just stand up for Yuki. He was torn between the two, but decided most of his family and his own life was more important than saving one. He admired Haru for disobeying Akito and being his own man. He could only wish that he was that strong.

"And you know what," Haru continued, "don't let those bastards destroy you ok. Don't let them make you someone you're not." Suddenly, he grasped the back of Yuki's head, his fingers lacing through his deep grey strands, and pulled his lips onto his. Yuki's eyes opened wide at the sudden sensation gracing his lips, but he soon fell into due to their previous encounter. Tohru gasped loudly and Momiji could only turn away at them. Haru pulled away, took a quick breath, and went back to his lips. Yuki's arms instinctively wrapped around Haru's neck and pulled him closer. Haru let go of Yuki's soft hair, only to encircle the older Rat in his strong embrace. Their lips parted ever so slightly to allow the moistened tongues to invaded each others mouths. The tongues twirled and slipped over the other's teeth. Breath was lacking again and they parted, but this time they didn't go back to kissing for a few of Yuki's fan girls gasped at the scene and began to scream.

"Oh my God," one girl yelled as her left hand went to her mouth while pointing at the couple, Yuki with his arms still over Haru's shoulder and Haru's arms loosely encasing Yuki. They both hadn't realized to release the other and instead, just looked at the girl before them. "Prince Yuki was just kissing that second year!"

"This can't be so," another girl with her brunette hair in two ponytails exclaimed dramatically.

"Oh it is very so," the third and final girl of the group said, somewhat enjoying the image before her eyes.

Yuki sighed heavily and buried his head into Haru's shoulder, wishing that none of this even happened. He was in no mood to deal with such affairs and the fan girls were a group of people that he simply couldn't stand. Haru's lips went to his ear and whispered.

"I'm going to be here for you Yuki. To hell with everyone else. Just don't break down."

"I won't," he muttered.

Rubbing his back gently, he replied, "Go home. Just leave ok."

Without another word to him, Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand delicately and escorted her out of the school. Yuki readjusted his bookbag with a soft sigh as he looked ahead of him. Tohru raised her head slightly to look at the Rat, wearing a face that she rarely seen come from him. She touched his left arm and he quickly looked down at her.

"Yuki, what's going on? Nothing is really making any sense to me. I want to help out as much as I can."

Yuki smiled softly. "That's just like you, always willing to help. I really don't know anything about it either. The other day, Haru came over and told me about 'them' hurting me. Now he's saying that the family is plotting against me. I know it has something to do with me and Kyo. It just has to be. There's no other reason for it really. So the only way you can possibly help is to simply stand by my side and be here for me. I can't turn to Kyo, Shigure, Ayame, or any other family member besides Haru." He sniffed and without warning a tear escaped his eye. "Just don't leave me."

"Oh Yuki." She hugged Yuki tight and he instantly transformed into his zodiac. "Oh no! I'm sorry Yuki. I didn't mean to. I just got wrapped up in all of my emotions and didn't think about you transforming. I'm so sorry." Tohru wrapped up the small grey rat in his clothing and held him close to her petite breasts. Yuki snuggled up into the warmth and continued to cry. Everything was just so overwhelming for the young teen and he didn't know how to cope. Nothing like this has affected his life like it had in the recent weeks. One traumatic event after the other. No end or break between them. All of the aftermath of his love for Kyo was weighing down on him and the only way to feel any better was to cry.

**_x...x_**

Tohru and Yuki arrived at the funeral home with Kyo wrapped nicely in light blue blankets. They stood at the entrance, staring at the big brown Gothic doors. The doors in itself gave about an eerie feeling and made Yuki clutch Kyo tighter. He sighed, lowering his head, and pushed the doors open with little effort it seemed. He held the door open, allowing Tohru to walk through. Because she had been there before, she knew exactly where to go. She walked straight ahead, passing by portraits of the owners and vases of flowers, before making a right into small room with a few oak church pews leading up to a platformed area. An old lady walked into the room through another entrance and was quite startled when Tohru announced their presence.

"Oh my. You gave me quite a fright there young lady."

"I'm sorry." She approached the graying woman and shook her hand. "I'm Tohru. I stopped by to-"

"Oh yes Tohru. Such a darling young lady. And who is this princely young man?"

Yuki smiled softly at the word 'princely' and slightly bowed his head to the woman. "I'm Yuki. I'm a friend of Tohru's."

"Nice to meet you. Is this the body you want me to take to our morgue?"

"Yes," Yuki answered, instinctively clutching Kyo's body, not willing to let him go. "Where is your morgue?"

"It's in the basement of the funeral home. We'll get him nice and ready for the burial tomorrow." She shuffled towards Yuki and unwrapped Kyo to give him a quick look over. "Oh, it's a cat. You didn't mention that it was a cat Tohru."

"It must've slipped my mind. Does it change anything," she asked, hoping that the plans would be changed.

"Not at all darling," she replied sweetly. "Due to his small body, it should be faster than our other autopsies. Let me take him off of your hands dear." She went to take Kyo from Yuki's arms, but Yuki wouldn't release the Cat. He held him tighter and almost appeared defensive of letting the woman hold Kyo. Tohru looked over at Yuki and noticed the look of despair on Yuki's gentle features and went to touch his arm again. She inhaled heavily, closing her eyes, before speaking.

"It's time to let go Yuki. Please. Don't make it harder on the both of us by doing this."

Yuki turned his gaze away from Kyo and stared into Tohru's chocolate eyes. He also seen her face become saddened and relaxed his shoulder as he exhaled. "It hurts," he mouthed to her. Tohru only nodded as she seen Yuki's hold on Kyo loosen. Yuki looked back at the old lady and smiled his princely smile. "Here he is. I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright. There's nothing easy about giving up a loved one be it a human or a cat." She graciously took Kyo away from Yuki, Yuki reluctantly handing him over. "Thank you. Would you like for the funeral to be held here or are you having it somewhere else?"

"Um well I don't really have the money to have his funeral here. I just have enough money to get him...you know, taken care of like a human would."

"Oh, that's quite unfortunate." She readjusted Kyo, cradling him in her arms. She smiled at the two before her. "Well I guess I'll be on my way. We'll have him ready for you by tomorrow." The old woman bowed in their direction before walking back from whence she came. Tohru was on her way out of the room and back to the almost haunting Gothic doors, when she realized that Yuki was not walking with her. She turned, her loose hair swaying to the right to look at the Rat. She seen him standing there, gazing, almost staring at the doorway where the lady had disappeared. Her and Kyo had went through that door. Kyo had went through that door. Kyo. Yuki felt as though Kyo had forever left him and his heart began to ache painfully.

"Kyo..." he barely whispered. He didn't want Kyo to go through that door and be mangled up by saws. He didn't want Kyo to be torn apart by hands that have never touched his real flesh. He didn't want to Kyo to be lying on that cold, metal table, almost allowing the autopsy to occur. Yuki's knees became weak as he continued to stare at the white door with the round gold doorknob. Tears began to slip out of his eyes as he knees simply couldn't take it anymore and they gave out on him. He landed on the floor in a pathetic mess. Before he knew it, he let out a gut wrenching scream and doubled over, tears spewing from his eyes.

"This hurts...this hurts more than I thought it would," he mumbled as his tears dripped from his reddened lips and chin, his heart breaking and crumbling in his chest.

**_~...~_**

**Well hiya there fanfic people!!! Wow, this has been long overdue hasn't it? I'm once again sorry for the long delay. My junior year of high school and extra curricular activities has completely stopped my brain from thinking about anything besides food and sleep. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Excuse me if a few things are a little scattered about and if the flow of the chapter seems a little scattered too. I was in kind of a rush and just wanted to get it posted. Please review my darlings!!! I love to read your reactions and you give me fuel to keep writing. Bye for now!!!**


	24. Dressed In All White

_**Forbidden Lovers**_

_**Dressed in All White**_

"This is it," he whispered to himself as he began to lie out his clothes for the burial. "This is where it'll end." He looked inside the third drawer of his dresser for the clothes he wanted to wear specifically for this day and this day only. He knew exactly where he had put them, not wanting to get them lost or misplaced. He reached inside his neat dresser and delicately took out the heavenly white clothing. He let the soft fabric sit in his hands for a moment as he admired it.

The long-sleeve folded shirt was of the best quality. It was extremely soft. Along the buttons and following the edges of the cloth was very bright orange decoration. The orange stitching was very elaborate and gave a pop of color to the snow-white shirt. The orange decoration reminded Yuki so much of Kyo, the main reason why he decided to wear the clothing for this day.

He sighed with a very gentle and very faint smile as he placed the folded clothing on the bed, taking the shirt off of the pants, separating the two. He folded his arms as he continued to stare at the clothes. The pants weren't as magnificent as the shirt, just a pair of loose pants of equal whiteness as the shirt. There was nothing orange on the pants at all that reminded the Rat of his Cat, so he decided that looking at them was pointless.

Yuki unwrapped the dark green towel from his thin pale waist and tossed it on the headboard of his bed. The breeze coming from the slightly opened window chilled his body and he quivered lightly. He walked back over to his dresser where his lotion bottle sat on top of it among other things. He began to lotion his already soft skin and searched for undergarments when his entire body was moisturized.

His hands picked up the shirt and unbuttoned it cautiously thinking that if he was any rougher or that his pace quickened even a little, that he would damage the clothing and forever ruin the day. Once unbuttoned, he slid his limbs into their corresponding sleeves. He sighed at the feel of the shirt.

_It almost feels like…_

Yuki decided not to finish that thought. There was no point in finishing it. He shook his head lightly. As he continued to dress himself, he couldn't help but think of the Cat. Kyo Sohma. Competitive. Brash. Outcast. Sensitive. Loving. Caring. Gentle. Kyo. Kyo was so many things and Yuki could go on for days with the list of adjectives to describe his beloved Cat. No matter how cursed and hated the Cat was, Yuki found that there was nothing really wrong with Kyo. Even though in the beginning of their volatile yet romantic relationship Kyo didn't want anything to do with him, Yuki and Kyo both came to realize that their love was what each other really wanted. All Kyo wanted was for someone to actually love him even with his hideous form and the very person to exile him gave him that love. All Yuki wanted was for someone to look past his persona of this princely being and see the real him and take it as it was and Kyo had done just that.

But as much as Yuki wished that the tan arms of the Cat would simply encase him like they had done previously done so many times, he knew it couldn't happen. He sighed. He missed his warmth, his touch. He loved just laying down with him, breathing his breath, and listening to his heart beat as his gray hair would be fondled ever so lovingly. Even fighting Kyo was exhilarating to say the least. The intensity on his features, the drive to not lose at any cost, it drove Yuki insane.

Yuki had finished putting on his clothes and shoes while he was still deep in thought. He began to walk out of his room when Kyon Kyon, the black cat that had seemed to abandon him as well, crossed his path. They both had stopped. Yuki stood and stared at the cat with sorrow and regret in his eyes, remembering how Kyo was obviously upset with how Yuki turned to Haru for comfort. Kyon Kyon only looked up at him for a moment, only to turn his head away and continue walking. The Rat only shook his head and smiled faintly.

_I guess he's still mad at me._

The young Rat had made his way downstairs to see Tohru sitting on the couch dressed in a very beautiful yet dark dress. The dress she adorned on her lithe frame was all black and strapless. A lacy bow was wrapped underneath her breasts. The dress stopped a few inches above her knees, showing off her pretty legs. She wore simple black heels, which surprised Yuki a little for he never recalled seeing her wear them before. On her hands were black lace gloves. And in her hands was poorly put together wooden box and Yuki's heart dropped into his stomach immediately at the sight of it.

_This is it…_

He thought to himself as he approached Tohru. "Hello Ms. Honda. Um…" he began to stumble on his words a bit, not really knowing what to say next, "did you find a place to bury him?"

"No," she replied softly, looking up at him with mournful eyes, "I thought it would be best for you to pick the place. I know you would want him to be in a place that meant a lot to the both of you."

Yuki said nothing as he gently took the box out of Tohru's hands. He looked out towards the front door and sighed as he responded. "Take me to the garden. The one with the little pond. That's where everything started. Kyo would like that."

Without another word, Tohru stood up slowly, straightening out her dress before walking towards the front door. She opened it and was going to allow Yuki to go before her when he shook his head.

"After you," he said with his usual princely tone. Tohru was about to walk out of the door when footsteps could be heard descending the stairs. Their eyes turned to see the person walking down and it was none other than Shigure. Shigure was dressed in his usual garb, a loose pale blue robe wrapped lazily around his body. No shoes adorned his feet. The usually perky author was not his usual self. He looked overly tired as if he hadn't gotten a good night's rest in days. Bags were prominent under his eyes and he yawned occasionally like a bored student.

He scratched his head a few times and tried to fix his robe but to no avail. "Tohru, where are you going?" He asked as his tired eyes looked at her with faulty vision. The fact that he would even ask the question hurt Yuki to his heart. Shigure had to know what was going on. He was out of his room enough times to know that Kyo was dead and the tattered box had to have the dead cat resting in it.

Tohru gulped softly before responding. "Me and Yuki are going to go bury Kyo today. Do you want to come?"

Shigure looked at her molten chocolate eyes for a while before shaking his head. "Of course not." He yawned loudly. "There's really no reason at all for me to go." He began to walk away and into the kitchen to probably make himself a cup of tea. "You just go and enjoy yourself," he said as he waved behind him with his hand covered by the long sleeve.

Yuki ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "What does he mean 'enjoy yourself'? It's a damn burial. How are we supposed to enjoy ourselves?" Tohru placed a reassuring hand onto Yuki's shoulder. Without saying anything and only through eye contact, Yuki relaxed from his bubbling anger and decided that it was time for them to leave.

Yuki opened the door wide and allowed Tohru to leave before stepped through the doorway and into the sunshine.

The weather outside was a lot different than Yuki or Tohru had been feeling that day. The sun stood high in the sky, bright and luminous as ever. Thin wispy clouds were littered about the sky, giving no sign of rain or another bad weather. Yuki looked up into the sky, noticing the birds flying here and there. He despised how nature could be at peace and be so serene when he had to deal with uncontrollable mixed emotions. He wish he could be nature right now, not having to deal with troubling feelings and just going with the flow.

He diverted his purple gaze away the beautiful and peaceful sky and continue to walk ahead, trying his best not to mess up the bottom of pearly white pants as he walked through the wilderness, but his pants still caught a slight trace of brown around the hem on his pants.

As he Yuki continued to walk with Tohru in silence, he almost tripped and as he did so, he clutched the wooden box carrying Kyo tightly. He caught his balance and when he looked to see what he had almost fallen over, he noticed that it was Kyon Kyon.

"What are you doing here? You should be home," he said as he kept his pace. Tohru turned to see who Yuki was talking to, not noticing the bundle of black fur at his feet.

"Who are you talking to Yuki?"

"Talking to Kyon Kyon," he responded pointing down at the cat that was licking his chest several times as he cleaned himself. "I almost tripped over him."

"Oh…" she turned around and walked towards the two. She bent down to scratch the pointy black ear that relaxed to her touch. "Maybe he wants to mourn with us. Isn't that right Kyon Kyon," she asked with a half smile. Kyon Kyon took him out his grooming to lick the tip of Tohru's nose in conformation of the question asked him. She looked up at Yuki, still scratching the cat's ear, and smiled again. "See, he wants to be a part of this."

Yuki smiled softly, but couldn't help remembering how Kyo nor Kyon Kyon had been to accepting or friendly with him lately. After Yuki confessed to Kyo that he and Haru had had sex, Kyo seemed to not want anything to do with Yuki. Even this morning, Kyon Kyon simply ignored his presence and continued on about his business. But Yuki didn't want to keep pondering about it and decided that dwelling on it wouldn't be the best idea. So he bent down and began to pet the soft mound of fur on the cat's head in apology to Kyo.

"I'm sorry ok," he whispered. Tohru turned her head to look at him, wondering what he was sorry for, but thought that it would be best to not ask about it. "I'm sorry for betraying you and not giving it time. I love you and please…don't forget that for anything."

Kyon Kyon looked towards Yuki and hesitated a little before also licking the tip of his nose. Yuki was aware of his hesitation, but realized that the cat still shown some type of affection which was a good thing. Another smile adorned Yuki's face and he stood up after giving Kyon Kyon one good scratch behind his right ear.

"Let's continue, shall we?"

The small luscious garden was almost in sight and Yuki's heart began to race at the sight of it. Every detail and action of their first encounter at the garden was beginning to come back to him now. He saw Tohru sitting at the very edge of the pond with her feet dangling in the water, her sundress resembling the color of the sun and various bright flowers.

And then there was Kyo, standing by the tree, hands in his pockets, looking around the assortment of flowers in slight irritation. He could see his orange eyebrows scrunch up at the annoying purple and blue butterfly that flew across his vision. He swatted it away quickly and shoved his hand back into his pocket once it was gone.

His amethyst orbs widened as he saw Kyo turn his head full of tangerine hair towards his direction and his auburn eyes rolled into his head.

"Damn Rat," he heard Kyo say with a slight frown.

Yuki couldn't help saying, "Stupid Cat," without any hesitation. He walked calmly towards the tree, Kyo's frown turning into a soft and gentle grin. He kept his hands in his pockets, his face being the only thing that actually moved. As Yuki neared the tree, Kyo's figure began to disappear with every step. He kept walking towards the tree and when his body came in contact with the tall dark tree decorated with grand green leaves, Kyo was completely gone. Yuki didn't complain; he knew it would happen. He enjoyed seeing him for the time he had anyway.

Tohru and Kyon Kyon made it to Yuki, who stood at the tree in contentment. The other two didn't understand what was going on with Yuki, from him apologizing to Kyon Kyon to him walking to the tree as if he was in a trance. Tohru simply left it as that was his way of mourning, even though that explanation wasn't that good either.

"Um Yuki," she began. Yuki turned around away from the tree. "I just had a thought, do you want him to be buried in the ground or do you want him to be in the water?"

"In the ground, right here beside the tree," he said as he turned back to the tree and rubbed the tree with his right hand gently, looking up at the leaves being drenched in sunlight.

_This would be perfect…_

Yuki bent down on his right knee and placed the dilapidated wooden box onto the soft fertile ground. The spot surrounding the tree was embellished in luscious green grass and beautiful flowers of almost every kind.

"Yes, this would be the perfect spot for him."

"I agree," Tohru said as she knelt down beside him. "Let's start digging up a nice little grave for him then. Don't want him to stay in that terrible little box forever, now do we," she said with a bright smile that was as bright as her chocolately eyes. Yuki smiled back and they commenced to digging. Rich soil began to get under their nails, but that didn't seem to bother them at all. The end result of the digging would be very rewarding. To their surprise, Kyon Kyon began to dig along side of them, dipping his small black paws into the deep brown soil and tossing it to the side.

They dug and dug, not saying a word. Silence encased all three of them as they continued their duty. Neither of them understood why they didn't speak, but maybe simple syllables would just destroy this ceremonious moment. Such an activity deserved to be done in silence.

After some time, the hole they had dug up was nice and deep. Yuki wiped the thin sheet of sweat from his forehead and placed his hands on his knees. He looked over the hole another good time and was content with its size. Without a word, Tohru passed Yuki the box without opening it. She wanted him to be responsible for the majority of the burial. It was his duty to do so.

Yuki opened the box and revealed Kyo's stiff and still orange body. Yuki could see the stitching from the autopsy on his shaved belly. His face became blank as he pet Yuki's body. He didn't really enjoy the rigid feel of his body and his fur. He remembered enjoying the soft feel of him that reminded him of a teddy bear. He rested the box on his lap and scooped the small cat out of the box. He quickly placed him in the dug up grave. He sniffed, feeling that this process was starting to become too much for him.

_He_ was burying Kyo. _He_ was burying his lover. _He_ was burying the only one to truly love him. He exhaled with a slight tremble and a tear dripped from his eyes. His once plum colored eyes were now surrounded in pink and red due to the approaching tears. His eyes glossed over with tears and with a single blink, more tears slid from his eyes.

"Oh God…" he mumbled underneath his breath. He sniffed once more before handing the now empty box over to Tohru who placed it beside her. "Let's…try and get this over with," he said with another sniff.

"Don't you have anything to say Yuki," she asked in disbelief. She would've thought that he would have a lot to say after everything they'd been through and considering the fact that this would be the last time he would be able to see Kyo's body. She looked to him with her mouth slightly open. Her brown eyes seem Yuki shake his head slowly as tears plopped down onto Kyo's body, dampening his rough and brittle fur.

"There's nothing else I can say. I…I can't say anything that I haven't already said."

Tohru sucked her lips in a bit and turned behind her to pick a flower. The flower was a bright red with a small ladybug hiding inside. She kissed the delicate petals of the flower before placing it inside the grave on top of Kyo.

"Kyo, I can't believe this is really the end. I thought that you would be with us forever, fighting, cursing, and laughing with us. But…things simply just don't go as we plan. I wish we didn't have to go through this right now. I wish that you and Yuki would be in the living room, fighting each other and until something broke." She wiped a tear off of her cheek, making sure not to get any dirt in her eye.

"Seeing you in the ground right now hurts me so much. First it was my mother and now you. It seems the important people in my life are just leaving me without getting a chance to say goodbye. But…I know you and you would tell me to be strong. You would tell me to pick up my broken pieces and put them back together. So I'm going to do that. I'm going to bring myself back up and not spiral back into my depression. But I will never forget you Kyo. I could never forget you. There's absolutely no person on this planet that can even come close to replacing you." She sniffed. "I love you Kyo and don't forget it." She stood up and walked away from the grave, holding her face in her dirt ridden glove clad hands, her body trembling.

Yuki sighed, glancing over at the silent Kyon Kyon, before beginning to cover the dead orange body with dark dirt. Handfuls and handfuls of soil envelope his body. Before his bright body could be no longer visible, he thought…

_Goodbye Kyo…_

The trio had finished the burial of their friend and was on their way back home. Kyon Kyon and Tohru were ahead of the Rat as they ventured back home. The cat walked close beside Tohru, who walked slowly as the wind came under her black dress and tossed it around.

Yuki walked far behind the rest of them and kept his eyes closed for most of his walk. This was it as he had thought throughout the morning. There could be no turning back. His Kyo was underneath who knows how many inches of dirt and his orange body would soon become a part of the ground. He opened his eyes and looked back up to the sky.

He knew his Kyo was up there somewhere.

_**~…~**_

**Well hello there everyone!!! I really do hope you enjoyed this chappie even though it isn't the most optimistic of chappies. I hope I didn't make any of you guys cry as you read because I've been getting a couple of reviews saying that it brought them to tears. Please fanfic people, please review. I love reading your feedback about how you feel and what was good and wasn't good. Also your reviews are like my Frosted Flakes, they give me fuel to keep it going…or is that Wheaties??? I don't know lolz, but basically your reviews are the fuel to my writing fire. BYE FOR NOW LOVELIES!!!!**


	25. One More Time

_**Forbidden Lovers**_

_**One More Time**_

Slender fingers dug into the bright orange skin of his selected fruit. Nubby nails scraped and clawed until a brighter orange, and more softer and delicious substance was revealed. Ripping the fruit in half, he licked his fingers of the juice that began to slide down, leaving a sticky trial in its wake. He moaned slightly at the taste sitting on his tongue as he peeled off a slice and tossed it into his mouth without a care. A hum could be heard, almost a purr, as he chewed slowly, relishing the taste of the fruit. He sighed when the small slice slid down his throat and his taste buds forced him to peel off another slice and repeat this process.

As he chewed, juice beginning to slip from the right corner of his mouth, he stood up with the rest of his fruit in hand and decided to sit on the back porch. Sliding the door, making sure not to drop his craving, he winced at the difference of light there was from inside the house. The house was fairly dark; the only light peeping through the shades of the windows.

Outside was another story. The sun pushed its sunlight through the thin film of clouds. The light that did make its way through the clouds was reflected off of the beautiful white snow that was littered on the ground in a beautiful picturesque scene. The snow that had fallen the night before was pristine in every sense of the word. It was simply lovely—snow resting on the leaves of the tree, snow covering the ground, leaving an even coat over the green grass. The snowfall was now weaning from yesterday and made the air appeared to be filled with crystals as the light touched the falling snow.

The young man sighed at the scene before him, a sigh that let out no emotion at all, just an empty sigh. He sat down on the cold surface below him and continued to the orange fruit he cradled in his pale hands. A breeze came and encased the teenager in intense coldness. His body shivered—he hadn't even thought to put on a coat before he walked outside. Lifting his shoulders in a shrug, he decided to sit outside anyway and let the wind toss his lustrous gray hair around as he watched the snow fall.

Popping another orange slice into his mouth, the young Rat began to think of his current state in the Sohma family. He was banished and abandoned by all of them it being the third year of his exile. He had become accustomed to it after the second year, but it still hurt to be ignored by a person that has to live with you. It was like being a ghost—they knew he existed, but they seen right through him. A sigh escaped his lips and realizing that he had finished his fruit without noticing it, he stood up with a quick stretch and entered the house.

With a scratch of his head, he shuffled his bare feet through the house until he made it to Kyo's room. Yuki had been sleeping in Kyo's room since the funeral, feeling a link to him whenever he was in there. Although he had been sleeping in there, he hadn't had a dream of him since their last time. It crushed Yuki. He wanted to see Kyo so badly, even if it was just a luminous white figure.

He yawned and flopped on the bed, spreading himself out like a star.

"Kyo…"

A heavy wind created a loud whirring sound that could be heard from inside the house.

"Oh no," he said as he rose up from the bed quickly as if he had been woken from a bad dream. "His candle might've gone out."

Without hesitation, he rushed into his room to put on his coat. He put on a pair of shoes and darted down the stairs. He looked into a cabinet in the kitchen for a box of matches. After find them, he put them in his coat pocket and left the house without a word.

Yuki ran with all his might, stumbling over rocks and fallen branches and dodging white rabbits that camouflaged too well with the white landscape. Midway through his journey, he paused, his lungs feeling as though they would collapse. He breathed in heavily, trying to regain his breath. Wheezing lightly, he began walking towards his destination.

In a longer time than he had anticipated, Yuki made it to Kyo's gravesite. A soft smile appeared on his lips at the sight and he slowly walked towards it. He treaded lightly and cautiously until he was directly at the grave beneath the tree, making sure not to step on it. He wouldn't dare step on his beloved's grave.

Taking out the box of matches, he striked the match, creating a lovely warmth and heat. He cupped his hands around the flame and guided it to the red glass-encased candle. The flame that usually accompanied the wick had definitely been blown out by the strong wind. Lighting the candle, he shook his hand to let the flame from the match die.

Smiling, he said, "I can't let your flame die Kyo." He rubbed the snow-covered ground where his body was laid to rest. "I wouldn't know what I'd do." Yuki sighed and decided to take a seat beside the candle, a candle that Tohru and Yuki picked out a few months after the burial.

"I haven't talked to you in a while Kyo so I guess now would be a good time. Where should I even start," he asked himself before deciding to start the conversation off with family life.

"I guess I'll start with how things are going on with the family. Tohru left to go to college almost right after graduation. I told her to use her love for the caring and helping others to become a doctor. So she's going to pursue that. I'm really proud of her. She got a scholarship from a local college and is right on her way to doing something with her life. I haven't seen her since she left though. She has sent a few letters telling me about how life is going, but that's nothing compared to actually sitting down and talking with her."

The young Rat sighed again and pushed his gray locks back, only to have them fall delicately back in his face. "The family still hasn't tried to even start talking to me or even looking at me. There hasn't been even the slightest communication between them and me. It really hurts more than I thought it would. Even my own brother won't look at me."

"I visited his shop a while ago, just to check up on him. He was his usual self while he was in the backroom, talking loudly and laughing with Mine. It was only when he seen me standing in the waiting room that he started acting weird. He got really silent and walked around the area as if I wasn't there. I even spoke to him. I noticed him perk his head up a little, but he continued to ignore me. But before he walked back into the backroom, I heard him whisper a 'hi' and I seen him shed a tear."

Another sigh erupted from his throat as he crossed his legs. Yuki began to fiddle with his fingers, feeling his throat tighten just a little as he spoke to his dead lover.

"The only person from the family that will talk to me is Haru. He has been a lot of support throughout all of this. He has been talking to me and being with him really helps me get through this. There's…actually something going on between me and him," he confessed as he rolled his shoulders to relieve some tension.

"We…had sex a lot after the first time that I told you about. I know, you might still hate me for it, but I don't think I want to stop with it. The way it feels to be held again…" Yuki looked up at the snowy sky, shaking his head almost unnoticeably. The snow was still falling and a snowflake landed on the bridge of his nose, making him blink.

He sighed, looked back down, and continued where he left off. "…it feels amazing. I like being wrapped in another's embrace and feeling their breath against my neck. You made me that way. You and your….undenying love made it so hard for me to live without something like that in my life. From the time we kissed at this tree, you triggered this…neediness inside of me that I didn't know was there. You, Kyo, made me experience love and without my main source of love I had to find it somewhere else."

"Haru really has….fallen for me though. One night…after we had sex…" he looked down at his feet. His left his head up after twirling his finger around in the snow and exhaled. "…we were lying in my bed and he told me he loved me. I remember it too vividly. He was playing in my hair and I wrapped in his embrace. Haru inhaled and just said, 'I love you Yuki. Not the silly love game I used to always play with you. It's really love. I know you're still hurting over Kyo, but…I know that we could probably work this out."

Yuki gulped. "That was about two years ago. I didn't say anything to him. There was nothing I thought to say. I just kissed him and fell asleep. I don't know if I love him as much as he loves me. To be quite blunt, all I know is that the sex is good and I like the way I feel when he holds me. I don't think I get overly excited to see him or if I feel my stomach doing back flips and getting butterflies. I don't know how to describe our relationship. It's an enigma really."

A tear slipped from his eyes and he quickly raised his hand to wipe them away. "Let's talk about something else right now. I don't think I can take talking about this for much longer. Unlike Tohru, I didn't go to college because of my lack of funds. The family took away all of my college funds and even though I did get a scholarship to a university, I just couldn't bare to leave you. I got a job to save up to move out of the house. I'm trying to get a house far from here, but somewhere close enough to still meet you. I've been working at the little bookstore we went to for about a year now. I think in about another year, I should be able to move out of the house for good."

Yuki fell silent. He had just summed up all of his life and he couldn't think of anything else to say. Looking around with saddened eyes, Yuki began to form a snowball with the surrounding snow. He made sure to make it nice and smooth, carving off any lumps or bumps that would hinder its beauty. Once the snowball was just the way he wanted it, he threw as far as he could. It landed in the cold pond with a splash. He sighed and laid down on the freezing surface of Kyo's grave.

"Oh Kyo, I miss you so much. I don't know how I many times I can say it. I miss every little thing about you. I miss your eyes, your hair, your skin, your hands, your…your freaking everything." Within seconds, the Rat began to cry uncontrollably, releasing his tears into the snow. "Damn it Kyo. Why did we have to be a part of the zodiac? Why did we have to be sworn enemies? Everything would've went so smoothly if we were just two normal people! I hate being a rat if this is how I have to live."

"I know you're probably still mad at me and you maybe even hate me, but I don't care. I want to see you. I want to fucking see you damn it," he screamed as his voice squeaked and his face became littered with tears. "I want to see you," Yuki continued as he tried to calm himself down. "Let me see you just one more time." And he closed his eyes and allowed his tears to coax him to sleep.

_When Yuki's eye's opened, he was encased in darkness. He was lying down like he was outside, but now he was lying down on almost nothing. He knew where he was. And he knew what was to come next. His heart raced with excitement and anticipation as he quickly stood up._

"_Kyo! Kyo, I know you're there!"_

_Almost instantly, the glowing white ball appeared in front of him. A wide smile formed on Yuki's features as he seen the ball transform in front of his eyes. The ball had taken on human features, arms, legs, and a head. On the head, bright orange hair adorned it. Below the hair were auburn eyes and a smile._

"_Yuki…"_

_At the saying of his name, Yuki darted to the body without a second guess. He ran to him and wrapped his arms around his neck in a tight embrace. Tears leaked out of his purple eyes and he hiccupped several times. Kyo enveloped the small body and due to this touch, Yuki hugged him tighter and closer and continued to cry._

"_Why didn't you let me see you? I was hurting without you Kyo. Why haven't I seen you in so long?"_

_Without letting him go, Kyo responded, "I don't know. After you told me about you and Haru, I get really upset. I was pissed okay. I just couldn't imagine you moving on that fast. It wasn't even a month after my death when you told me that you two were having sex. That hurt like hell Yuki, more than you probably would know. After I got over it, I didn't know how to face you. I felt stupid. Here I was, fuming over how you two were laid up in each other's arms, but I wasn't really thinking about how much you were hurting without me. So I didn't want to see you."_

"_But for three years Kyo," he asked as he gently combed his fingers through his hair. He inhaled heavily and was taken aback by the almost foreign yet familiar scent he hadn't been able to smell for years._

"_Please forgive me Yuki." Kyo held Yuki closer to him with a shaky exhale. "I'm sorry. I don't know why it took me so long, but it did and I'm sorry for it." He reared his head back to look into his living lover's watery eyes. "I'm still in love with you Yuki."_

_Right after that statement, they kissed passionately. Their lips meshed together perfectly, making the kiss even that more wonderful. Yuki's hand went deeper into his soft orange locks, pulling him closer to his lips. Kyo's hands began to roam around Yuki's back, one hand in the middle of his back and the other just above his rear._

_A moan escaped Yuki's mouth and it instantly entered Kyo's awaiting mouth._

_They both separated, panting for needed breath, and stared into each others' eyes with content smiles. Yuki trailed his finger down Kyo's cheek and the Cat closed his eyes to the touch._

"_I love you too Kyo. I'll never stop."_

_Kyo smiled warmly and embraced his Rat once more. "You don't know how much I like hearing that Yuki."_

"_I like telling you." They stood together in amiable silence, not needing to say anything. Yuki's mind began to wander as he stayed in Kyo's warm embrace and a blush graced his cheeks. "Kyo?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Since you're so upset about me and Haru, how about we…" he trailed off, not really knowing how to form his thoughts into words._

_Kyo pulled his head away from Yuki's neck and looked into his eyes with confusion written on his features. "What do you mean?"_

_He sighed. "You really are dense sometimes," he replied with a half smile. "What I mean is that can you and I have sex?"_

_Kyo smiled a sexual grin as he gripped Yuki's butt gently. He lowered his head to Yuki's ear, wrapping his tongue around the Rat's earlobe. A shiver traveled through his body at the sensation and a shaky moan came from his lips. After licking his ear, Kyo whispered into Yuki's ear, all the while kneading Yuki's butt in his strong hands._

"_If you can restrain yourself from having sex with Haru for one month, then it's all yours."_

_Yuki pouted at the remark. "I'll make sure I won't. Don't worry about it."_

"_Oh really? You seem to not know how to control yourself at times," he answered with a sly grin._

_Yuki laughed at his lover and responded. "I'll control myself this time, ok."_

"_Ok." With another passionate and sensual kiss, Kyo released Yuki. "I gotta go. See you tonight ok."_

_Yuki nodded as he stood and watched his orange haired Cat transform into a ball and disappear before his eyes._

Yuki groaned as he awakened by a moist feeling on his cheek. He opened his eyes and noticed Kyon Kyon licking his face, trying to get him to wake up. He yawned and suddenly realized how cold he was due to sleeping outside in the snow. Using most of his energy, he stood up, shivering and quivering, and walked home.

When he got home, he hastened up the stairs to get into his room and out of his wet damp clothes. He searched through his dresser drawers, finding a pair of warm navy blue pajama pants and a black t-shirt that Kyo always wore. Sliding on a pair of socks, he walked down the steps with Kyon Kyon by his side. He dragged himself into the kitchen where he prepared himself a hot cup of tea to further warm his body.

Once it was done, he went back upstairs but decided to go into Kyo's room instead of his own. He sat on the bed and crossed his legs with a sigh of relief. Wrapping himself in the plaid covers, he inhaled the faint scent of deceased lover and released another sigh. As he began to drink his hot tea, Kyon Kyon jumped onto his lap and licked his chin several times before curling up into a black ball on his lap. Yuki reached his hand out and petted the small being, coaxing purrs from it. Yuki smiled softly and reclined into the soft pillows that his darling lover used to lay on every night.

_Maybe…just maybe…I can move on. But I'll still be in love with you. There's no doubt about it…_

_**~…~**_

**Oh my god!!!! This is the end folks. This is the very last chappie of **_**Forbidden Lovers**_**. Wow, this was an amazing journey and I'm glad you guys tagged along and rode this out with me. I really loved writing this story with this being my first Fruits Basket fanfic. I'm so freaking sad that I won't ever update this story again. *tears* Thank you all so very much. Thank you thank you thank you. I can't say thank you enough for reviewing and adding this story your favorite and even adding me as your favorite author because of this story. If I can lessen my workload of stories to update, I will definitely try and begin a new Fruits Basket fanfic. More than likely, it'll be a Kyo/Yuki story or it might be a Kyo/Tohru story with a slight "twist". Who knows at this point. Once again, thank you all for reading and reviewing!!! Bye you guys!!!**

**All of Fruits Basket people: Bye!!!!**


End file.
